


Love, Lust, and Death:  Bound and Collared by Blood

by Aleksandra_Tourvel



Category: Vampires - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Demons, F/F, F/M, God - Freeform, Heaven, Hell, Lucifer - Freeform, Sex, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-01 07:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 48,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleksandra_Tourvel/pseuds/Aleksandra_Tourvel
Summary: A story of devotion and love between a dominant female Vampire, Veronique Delacroix, and the Human that loves to serve her, Adrien.  While they explore and develop their relationship, they will also encounter forces beyond human and nature.  New allies will be formed, ancient grieviences will be resurrected, and a threat to the very existence of life itself will be discovered.  For Veronique and Adrien, this will be anything but, a normal relationship.Note:  This story has explicit, mature themes, and is meant for mature audiences.





	1. Collared In An Alley

**Author's Note:**

> This story would never have happened, if it was not for an individual in my life, who inpired me to write it. Thank you for giving me the courage to write again.

London, United Kingdom – Embankment Station

March 2, 2039

Adrien could feel the rain drops pouring down his face. He looked up, only to see darkened skies above him. The wind lightly touched his face as he walked down the alley. Clenching his coat, he continued to push forward, trying to make his way to the Charing Cross Underground station. As he walked through the alley, his thoughts flashed back to the woman he saw at the club. He recalled her dancing on the metallic pole, her green eyes flashing towards him, as her dark black hair swirled around her. Adrien shook his head. “No way she was looking at me.”, he thought to himself, “I’m a nobody, and there were tons of better looking men in there than me. She had to have been looking at someone else.” He looked ahead, and saw a white steam shooting up from the street, blocking his view of what was ahead. The steam was unusually thick, making it difficult for Adrien to identify what lie behind the steam. “I better hope the entrance to the subway is beyond that wall of steam.”, Adrien thought. The steam suddenly began to take shape, and Adrien gasped what he saw happening before him. The steam began to form into the shape of a human being. Within seconds, the steam merged itself into the form of a woman. Adrien watched as the woman slowly opened her eyes, her green pupils flashing towards him. “What the hell?!”, Adrien thought, as he suddenly recognized the woman as the individual he observed at the club. Taking a step forward, he noticed that she was wearing what appeared to be black leather boots, black latex pants, and black corset. Around her body was a large black leather trench coat, with black latex gloves that shapely covered her hands. Adrien took a step back. “What in the hell are you?!”, he shouted. Not getting an answer, Adrien turned around, hoping to run from the individual. Instead, he suddenly found himself standing before her.

The woman looked at Adrien, her green eyes fiercely piercing into his own. For a moment, Adrien felt weak at the knees as he stared at the woman’s perfectly smooth face. She looked as if she hadn’t aged a single day. “On your knees.”, she hissed at him. “Wha-what did you say?”, Adrien asked. “I said…”, she repeated, “On your fucking knees!” With that, the woman kicked Adrien in the chest, causing him to spiral backwards. He landed on his back, crashing into a puddle of water. The water splashed all over him, his eyes looking up into the sky as the rain continued to fall. He tried to orient himself, but found the woman standing before him. “Just how I like all of my slaves.”, she smiled, her tongue gently licking her lips, “On the ground and completely helpless.” The woman leaned down and grabbed Adrien by the collar, throwing him forward. He felt his face crash into the wet pavement. Gasping for breath, he pushed himself up, sitting on his knees. “Finally following my orders, slave?”, the woman asked Adrien, as she turned and stood before him. Adrien gently tilted his head back, and saw the woman staring down at him, her green eyes once again piercing into his own. “W-who are you?”, Adrien asked. “I am your newest devotion in life.”, she began, “You will think only of me, and me alone. You will follow my orders. Obey, and you will be rewarded, disobey and you will be punished.” Adrien felt his body going weak again, as her words pierced into his ears. “A-and what if I say no?!”, he stammered. The woman’s eyes suddenly began to change color, to a dark reddish hue. Within seconds, she quickly stood behind Adrien and grabbed him by the back collar. Adrien cried out, as he felt himself being lifted to his feet. He could feel his back being pressed against her body, her warm breath breathing his neck. The fingertips of her right hand cut into his shirt, and pierced his skin. Adrien gasped as he felt her fingernails pierce even deeper into his skin. Large drops of his blood covered her finger nails. Taking her hand, the woman began to lick the blood on her nails. Adrien could feel her body quiver as her tongue lapped up the blood. “Mmmm.”, she moaned as she licked his blood off of her lips, “I could feed on you right now for disobeying me. However, treat this as a warning to never disobey me again.” Adrien felt the woman’s hand go back down his chest, and slide further down. He suddenly let out a gasp. “Oh, so you were excited after all.”, the woman whispered into his left ear, “That’s what I expect from my slave.”

Adrien dropped to his knees again, gasping for breath, as he saw the woman turn and stand before him. “From here on, you will call me Mistress.”, the woman told Adrien, “And judging from what I just observed, I am the one thing in your life that you desperately crave for.” Adrien looked up, and saw the Mistress look down at him. The rain continued to slide off of her hair, and down her leather jacket. He felt weak again, as if sensations of pleasure were flushing through his body. He had never felt anything like this before. He was scared of her, yet at the same time, completely turned on, and wanting to submit to her desires. He stared up at her. The Mistress’ left hand grabbed a chunk of his hair, and pressed it into her left boot. “Start licking, now.”, she told him, “Show your obedience to me, by licking my boot until it shines completely.” Adrien found his mouth pressed into her boot. Lucky for him, most of the rain water had washed off any dirt or mud, leaving the boot mostly clean. “She must be testing me to see if I will actually do this.”, Adrien thought, “And yet, some part of me desperately wants to do this for her.” Adrien gulped and gently began to lick her boot. The taste to his tongue was slightly bitter at first, but within seconds, his tongue lapped around the front of her boot. “Such a good servant you are.”, the Mistress said with a smile on her face, “Doesn’t it feel wonderful to make your Mistress happy?” Adrien looked up at the woman, his eyes filling with tears. “Y-y-yes, it feels wonderful!”, he stammered. 

Leaning down, she grabbed Adrien by his collar, until her face was just centimeters from his own. He could feel her warm breath slide across his face. Her pink tongue slowly licked her black lipstick covered lips. “Mine….”, she whispered to him, “All mine.” She suddenly kissed him, and as she did, she wrapped her strong arms around his body. He squirmed as he felt the power of this kiss ripple through his body. But he knew it was useless to fight it, her grip was too strong over him. Then he felt something pierce his lower lip. Blood began to trickle from the cut, and he felt her warm tongue eagerly lap up every drop. “Mmmm…..”, she whispered as she pulled back from the kiss, “I’ve marked you, and you are mine, now and forever.” Watching a further trickle of blood run down his chin, she used her index finger to wipe it up. Then, taking that same finger, she gently slid it into her mouth, slowly sucking on it. “Oh my god…”, Adrien whispered to himself. The woman smiled. “I’ll be seeing you, Adrien.”, she told the shocked man, as she turned and walked back into the mist. “W-wait, when will I see you again?!”, Adrien blurted out. “I’ll find you, my dear slave.”, she told him, as her body disappeared into the mist. Adrien stood there, dumbfounded. “My god!”, he exclaimed, “What the fuck just happened?!”


	2. "You Make Me Perfect."

“Fist fuck!”, Adren heard the singer scream to the crowd, as the crowd roared to the guitars blasting away on stage. “Wish there was something real, wish there was something true!”, the singer screamed to the crowd again. Adrien sighed. The music was loud, 20th century loud. Adrien looked at the singer. The singer’s holographic projection flickered for a moment, revealing to the crowd that he only existed as an artificial construct, not flesh and blood like the rest of the crowd. “What the hell am I doing here?!”, Adrien thought to himself. He certainly didn’t feel as if he was fitting in with the crowd. Most people were wearing what appeared to be black leather dresses, some even wore chainmail. A mosh pit at the front of the venue was running at full force, with many fans in the crowd diving and smashing into each other. Adrien looked at himself and sighed. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans, and had on a t-shirt which had “GHOST IN THE SHELL” written on it. In addition to this, he wore a grey jacket that bore the logo of the National Security Agency, whom he had previously done some work with in the past. Around him, he noticed he was getting looks from some of the concert goers, their eyes staring intensely at what he was wearing. “Ok, so maybe wearing the NSA jacket was a bad idea…”, Adrien thought to himself. He looked at his watch, and realized he had been at the concert for over 45 minutes. “Maybe I should just leave, maybe this was all an elaborate ruse she pulled.”, he thought to himself. His mind flashed back to that night in the alley. He remembered her words to him, as he lay kneeling in the rain-soaked concrete. “I own you now.”, she hissed at him, “You are my fucking property, and as such, you do demand, do you understand, slave?” Adrien remembered croaking out a “yes” to her, and then she vanished. He hadn’t heard from her for weeks, until today. He remembered the email he had gotten, ordering him to the concert, and that she would meet him there. If he failed to show up, he would properly punished, and punished severely. Adrien gulped. “She sounds like the kind of woman who would break my fingers for pleasure.”, he thought to himself, “But I’m here, and she’s not, so what the fuck am I doing here?” Finally summing up enough courage, Adrien resolved himself to leave. Taking a deep breath, Adrien turned around, and froze in terror. There, before him, stood her, his Mistress. The black leather boots she wore looked brand new, and they reached up to her knees. He saw her nearly bleach-white legs, his eyes following up until he saw the black leather dress she was wearing. In addition to the dress, she had a black leather jacket. On the jacket was a small pendant that said “NIN Fragility 2.0” on it. Around her neck was a necklace with a dark red diamond pendant connected to it. Adrien’s eyes continued to flow up, until he found himself looking into the green eyes of his Mistress. “Greetings, slave.”, she said with a smile, her lips covered in a black lipstick.

A group of men near them turned and saw themselves looking at the woman. One man, dressed in a large leather jacket, and leather pants, walked towards them. The muscle-toned man put his large hand on Adrien’s shoulder to push him aside. “Hey, you look fucking fine tonight.”, the man told the woman as he pushed Adrien backwards, causing him to crash to the floor, “Why don’t you join me tonight during the ‘closer’performance?” He moved closer to the woman. “Believe me…”, he told her, “I can get you closer to God in 5 seconds or less.” The woman’s smile disappeared and she looked at him. “And I can send you to fucking hell in 2 seconds flat.”, she hissed. She grabbed the man’s arm and instantly twisted it backwards. The man cried out in pain as he fell to the ground. “The next time, you touch one of my submissives, I will fucking break every bone in your body.”, she hissed. She held the man’s arm backwards, the tension at it’s peak, as the crowd suddenly went silent. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t know!”, the man shouted, “I-I just thought you deserved better!”. “Wrong fucking answer!”, the woman shouted. She swiftly yanked the man’s arm down, causing it to dislocate from its socket. The man cried out in pain and went limp. The woman released him, and stood over the man, now crying out in pain. “This is what happens when dumb fucks like you try to make me for an easy lay.”, she told him. She lifted up her right foot, and pressed it into the man’s dislocated arm. The man screamed out in pain again. “To tell you the truth…”, she told the man as she heard his screams, “I’m actually finding this much more enjoyable than fucking to a 45 year old song.” She lifted her boot up and stood before the man. “Now everyone here knows what kind of a pathetic worm you truly are.”, she hissed at him, “Why don’t you do everyone a favor, and fucking leave?” Tears streaming down his eyes, the man was helped up by his friends. They turned and immediately headed towards the exit. The woman turned back, and saw Adrien, still lying on the crowd. “Come!”, she told him, “We are going somewhere more…private.”

Adrien found himself walking up the steps of the stairwell. Above his head was a sign which said “VIP Viewing Boxes”. As he walked up, he looked forward and saw his Mistress. The black leather she wore felt intoxicating to him, causing him to feel slightly weakened. At the top of the steps, Adrien found himself in front of a bodyguard. The woman looked at the man, and the man nodded. Grabbing Adrien’s hand, she pulled him down the hallway, and into a viewing box. As soon as the door closed, Adrien felt the presence of his Mistress. “Take off your clothes.”, she ordered to him, as she sat down on a black leather couch. Adrien felt shocked and looked at her. “A-are you nuts ma’am?!”, he asked, “People down there could see me!” The Mistress smiled. “It’s a one-way window.”, she told him, “We can see them, but they cannot see us. Now take off your fucking clothes.” Adrien gulped and found himself taking off his jacket. He slowly slid his t-shirt off, feeling slightly embarrassed before the woman. “I-I’ve never done this before ma’am!”, he told her, his body starting to shake. “First time for everything.”, the woman told Adrien. She walked over to a table, and picked up a pack of cigarettes. She took out a single cigarette and picked up a lighter on the table. She placed the cigarette in her mouth, and lit it. She took a deep breath, savoring the taste, then blew the smoke towards Adrien. He coughed as he felt the smoke enter his lungs. “What I desire….”, the woman started as she walked towards Adrien, “Is an obedient slave. One who is submissive, and completely under MY control.” Now nude except for his underwear, Adrien felt the woman’s fingers press against his back. He let out a shudder as he felt her touch on his skin. “You like that, don’t you?”, she asked as he felt her warm breath near his left ear, “You love it when I dominate you, don’t you slave?” “Y-yes!”, he whispered back to her. “Gooood”, she responded back, “Get on your hands and knees.” Adrien did as he was told and found himself staring towards the concert venue. “Slave screams!”, the singer began, “He thinks he knows what he wants!” “Mmmmm…..”, the woman said, licking her lips, “First time I heard this song live was at Woodstock ’94. Audio sounded like shit, but just seeing the intensity of the performance on stage was amazing.” The Mistress took her right hand, and slowly caressed Adrian’s butt. “You aren’t going to need these tonight.”, she told him, as she ripped his underwear off. Adrien shuddered as he found himself completely nude before his Mistress. “Do you know what it feels like, to have your Mistress inflict pain on you?”, she asked, “Believe it or not, receiving pain from your domme is a gift, one you should always treasure.” Adrien felt his Mistress’s hand caress his bare ass, his senses tingling from her touch. The woman turned and walked to a small case in the room. She opened it, and returned back to Adrien. “Don’t open your eyes, you won’t like what you see.”, the singer continued before the roaring crowd, “The devils of truth steal the souls of the free.” “Are you ready?”, the Mistress asked Adrien. Adrien found himself nodding. Seconds later, he felt the whip strike across his ass. The pain seared across his body, causing Adrien to let out a cry. Again he felt another crack of the whip, the pain continuing to sweep through his body. “I’m going to keep flogging you until the end of this song.”, the Mistress told him, “Are you enjoying this slave?” “Y-yes!”, Adrien cried out, as he felt the whip again, “I-it feels wonderful!” Adrien couldn’t believe he was saying these words, words where he was crying out how wonderful it was to feel his Mistress inflict pain on him. But it did feel wonderful for him. Every crack of the whip reminded him as to who controlled his mind and body. “Who owns you?”, Mistress asked. “Y-you do ma’am!”, Adrien cried out, “And who do you live to serve and please?”, the woman asked. “You, Mistress Veronique!”, Adrien cried out. The song ended and the lights went dim on the stage.

Adrien’s ass was beet red from all the whipping he had endured. He was gasping for air as he felt his Mistress’ warm breath next to his right ear. “As long as you serve me, and only me…”, she whispered, “I will show you delights you have never experienced before.” The lights on the concert venue began to slowly brighten. The opening lines of the song “closer” began to play. The Mistress grabbed Adrien and turned him over. He found himself on his back, staring up at his Mistress. “First time I heard this song….”, she began, “all I could think about was the bliss I could experience in controlling a submissive.” Adrien let out a cry as he felt a middle finger enter him through his anal cavity. “Most men outright refuse to engage in this…”, the Mistress told Adrien, as he felt the finger dive deeper into him, “But the male G-spot is right here, begging to be explored.” Adrien grunted as he continued to feel the pain from the woman’s finger, pushing deeper and deeper inside of him. The Mistress looked down, and saw Adrien’s cock becoming more and more erect. “Mmmm….”, she smacked her lips, “I think you are beginning to enjoy this.” Adrien let out a gasp, as her finger found his prostate. “There you are….”, she whispered, “Just where I thought it was.” She pressed against his prostate, causing Adrien to let out a cry of both pain and pleasure. The Mistress looked down and saw a sticky clear fluid begin to ooze out of the head of his cock. “Mmmmm….”, she whispered to his ear, “Just want I wanted to see.” The music at the concert venue continued, as the lead singer sang, “You can have my everything!” to the crowd. “I want even more from you….”, the woman whispered into Adrien’s ear. Adrien closed his eyes as he felt a second finger enter his anal cavity, pressing even more pain into him. He opened his eyes, and saw his Mistress’ face before him. Her eyes were blood red, and two teeth in her mouth were becoming fully erect. “Release yourself to me….”, the woman whispered, “You are helpless before me.” Then she leaned down, and gently bit into Adrien’s neck. Adrien let out a cry as he felt her erect teeth tear about his skin. A small gush of blood began to spill out. He tried to put his arms over his Mistress, but felt too weakened to do so. He could feel her tongue licking and sucking the blood gently from his neck. Adrien realized he didn’t want her to stop what she was doing. He wanted to give her even more, as he felt pleasure in giving everything his Mistress desired. As she drank his blood, he could still feel her fingers digging and pressing against his prostate. His cock was now drenched in the clear, sticky fluid, with more flowing out. Adrien could hear the singer at the concert cry out, “You get me closer to god!”, the roar of the crowd. Adrien looked up at the ceiling, a feeling of ecstasy flowed through his body, as he became weaker and weaker. It felt blissful, so wonderful to give so much like he was now to his Mistress. “She’s so wonderful and perfect.”, he thought, “I truly am helpless and under her control.” The Mistress suddenly stopped. Adrien slowly turned his head, and saw her teeth drenched in blood, and flowing over her black lips. She licked her lips with her tongue, savoring the taste of Adrien’s blood. “I-I belong to you, Mistress.”, he croaked to her. “Just what I’ve always wanted to hear, slave”, she whispered to him. She pressed against his prostate, this time causing him to orgasm. Adrien let out a groan, as he felt himself ejaculating a heavy stream of semen. The Mistress leaned forward and covered her mouth over his ejaculating cock. After he was finished draining out every last drop, the Mistress raised her body up, and crawled towards his face. Adrien looked into her eyes, still a reddish color. She leaned forward, and pressed her lips against Adrien. Adrien felt her tongue press deep into his mouth. Then, he felt something else slide into his mouth. It felt slimy and salty, and Adrien tried to squirm. But the Mistress held him down with her hands, and continued to deposit the substance into his mouth. Adrien remembered what his Mistress had told him, to give himself and surrender to her. Adrien relaxed, and began to gulp down every drop that she deposited into his mouth. With one last gulp, the Mistress rose up and caressed the face of her slave. “Now you know the pleasures I can give you.”, she told him, “And believe me, I have much more to show you.”


	3. Re-assignment.

Victoria Apartments

Room 23A

Waterloo Station, London United Kingdom

March 10th, 2039

“All I ever wanted, all I ever needed, is here in my arms….”, a voice on the radio cried out. Adrien slowly opened his eyes. He was laying in bed, the warm bed sheets covered over his body. Reaching over, he pushed a button, and switched off the radio. Letting out a groan, he turned back over in bed. “Christ, what a fucking week.”, he thought to himself, “Work has been crazy. First off, I suddenly get assigned to work with a new CIA Operations Officer, and then there was that woman I met in the alley.” Letting out a deep breath, he closed his eyes. The alley was only the start of it, as he remembered what happened next. The text message ordering him to the concert, where she thoroughly dominated his mind and body. Then, a few days later, he met her again, in a local diner. What occurred that night, changed his life forever.

Several days earlier…..

Adrien looked up from his computer screen, as he heard a bell jingle. As he looked up, he saw a woman, wearing a long black trench coat enter. She had long black hair, green eyes, and black lipstick as well. Adrien suddenly flashed back to that night in the alley. “You will be mine.”, he remembered the woman telling him, “Mine to own, to inflict pain, to do as I very well please.” “Jesus, it’s her!”, Adrien thought to himself. He ducked his head down behind his laptop computer screen, hoping the woman didn’t see him. “Please don’t notice me, please don’t notice me!”, Adrien thought to himself. Hearing nothing, Adrien slowly peered over his laptop screen, only to see the woman before him. “Good evening, slave.”, the woman said with a smile. “Ack!”, Adrien cried out, “W-what are you doing here?!” “Why, I’m here for you.”, the woman replied with a smile, “I’m here to claim you, as my very own submissive, before any other Domme tries to do the same.” The doorbell jingled again, and another woman entered, this time wearing a long fur coat. She appeared to be Asian and was quickly scanning the area. Veronique turned, and looked at the woman. She gave the woman an evil stare, then mouthed “Get the fuck out of here, I’ve already claimed him”. Noticing Veronique’s response, the woman quickly turned, and left through the main entrance. Veronique turned, and looked back at Adrien. “So, you thought I was full of shit, when I told you that you will be mine, to own and do as I please with?”, she asked Adrien. Adrien gulped. “W-well, yeah, I mean…Jesus, people like me never go near women like you!”, Adrien exclaimed, “I mean…y-your perfect with your looks, your voice.” “Oh, I know I’m perfect, Adrien.”, she told him, “But I want more. I want a slave who will be my personal pet, and submissive to me, and me alone.” “W-wait, a slave?”, Adrien asked, “Get the hell out of here, slavery was banished years ago!” Veronique slammed her fist onto the table, her green eyes staring directly at Adrien. “It seems you aren’t taking this seriously, Adrien.”, she told him, “I’m giving you the chance, a chance most men would die for, to be my personal slave, to spend your entire life pleasing and serving me.” “B-but what do I get out of it?”, Adrien asked, as he stared at Veronique. Veronique let out a laugh. “Serve me well enough, and I will reward you with pleasures that will you will never, ever forget.”, she said with a smile. Adrien gulped. “W-what, you mean l-like s-s-s-sex or something?”, Adrien asked, as he became flustered. Veronique laughed again. “Why, is that something that you want from me, my future slave?”, Veronique asked, “Because if it is you will have earn. And I’m not talking about money, I’m not a fucking prostitute. No, you will pay for it, you will EARN a reward like that, if you serve me well enough to completely satisfy ME, and me alone!” Adrien’s jaw dropped. “Y-you can’t be s-s-s-serious!”, Adrien stammered, “What’s the catch?!” “No catch, Adrien.”, Veronique said while she smiled, “All I need you to do, is to sign the contract I have written for us, and then you will officially be owned by me.” “A contract?!”, Adrien exclaimed. Veronique pulled out a large manila envelope and handed it to Adrien. “Open the contents inside, and read it.”, she stated. His hand shaking, Adrien took the envelope, and slowly opened it. Inside were several sheets of paper. Taking the first paper, Adrien began to read it over:

TO WHOM IT MAY CONCERN, THIS CONTRACT WILL BE A BINDING CONTRACT BETWEEN MISTRESS VERONIQUE DELACROIX AND SLAVE ADRIEN.

SLAVE ADRIEN WILL DEDICATE AND DEVOTE HIS ENTIRE LIFE TOWARDS SERVING AND PLEASING HIS DOMME, VERONIQUE. SLAVE WILL DO THIS BY PROVIDING TRIBUTE WHEN REQUIRED, OR GIFTS WHEN HIS DOMME ASKS FOR IT. ADRIEN WILL ALSO, FROM TIME TO TIME, BE PHYSICALLY TIED UP, AND WHIPPED AT HIS DOMME’S PLEASURE.

SLAVE ADRIEN WILL ONLY HAVE ONE DOMME, MISTRESS VERONIQUE. IF SLAVE LOOKS AT ANOTHER DOMME, SLAVE WILL BE PUNISHED. IF SLAVE TALKS OR GIVES ANY GIFT OR TRIBUTE TO ANOTHER DOMME, SLAVE WILL BE SEVERELY PUNISHED BY DOMME. PUNISHMENT CAN BE AT DOMME’S CHOOSING, AND CAN LAST FROM SEVERAL DAYS TO WEEKS, UNTIL DOMME IS SATISFIED THAT SLAVE HAS LEARNED HIS LESSON.

SLAVE WILL BE REWRADED BY HIS DOMME FOR HIS HARD WORK AND DEDICATION IN PLEASING AND SERVING HIS DOMME, AT HIS DOMME’S CHOOSING. THIS CAN RANGE FROM A PAT ON THE HEAD, TO SEXUAL INTERCOURSE. HOWEVER, SLAVE WILL NOT EVER REQUEST A REWARD FROM HIS DOMME, UNLESS HIS DOMME SPECIFICALLY ASKS WHAT HIS REWARD SHOULD BE.

ONCE THIS DOCUMENT IS SIGNED, IT IS IRREVOCABLE. SLAVE WILL BE BOUND TO MISTRESS VERONIQUE DELACROIX FOR LIFE. ONLY MISTRESS VERONIQUE CAN BREAK THIS CONTRACT AT HER CHOOSING, AND WILL LIKELY NOT EVEN BOTHER TO DO SO, AS THIS IS HER PREFERENCE.

Adrien gasped at what he had just read. He looked up at Veronique. “T-this document, you are serious about this, aren’t you?!”, Adrien asked. “I’m deadly serious.”, Veronique told Adrien, “I want to turn you into my own, perfect submissive, a sub who is loyal to me, who cares and loves his Domme. A sub that will sacrifice many things, in order to please and care about me.” Leaning towards Adrien at the table, Veronique began to whisper to him. “I know what you want…”, she told him gently, “You want a woman to dominate you, to dictate exactly how you should life your life.” Adrien let out a yelp, as he felt a foot suddenly press against his crotch. “Don’t fight it Adrien….”, she continued whispering to him, “I know you lay in bed at night, reading D/s fantasy fiction, female dominant porn, while trying to write your own femdom fanfiction in order to satisfy your lust for your very own Domme.” Adrien let out a gasp as he felt her foot press even harder against him. “I can give you all of that, and much, much more, my future slave.”, she whispered, “Just submit to me, and all of those dreams and desires you have, can become a reality, for both of us.” Adrien was hunched over on the table, the pangs of pleasure that Veronique was giving him were causing him to crest over. “You do want this, don’t you Adrien?”, Veronique whispered to him, “You want to submit to a perfect Domme such as myself, am I right?” Adrien slowly opened his mouth. “Y-yes.”, he croaked, “B-but I’m scared.” “What are you scared of?”, Veronique asked, “Tell me.” “W-what if I don’t do that well in serving you?”, he asked her, “There are so many other, better looking men out there. I don’t have huge muscles, I’m just average, and I have marks on my body, a-and-“ “And you don’t know how to please a woman in bed, I know that Adrien.”, Veronique told him, “I don’t want a man who is focused on his looks, because it means he’s more focused on himself, than on me. A Domme can’t have that. Someone who is average, also means that most other women won’t try to steal you from me, except for rival Dommes.” Veronique took out her right hand, and gently caressed Adrien’s left hand. “I can teach you the art of intimacy.”, she told Adrien, as she gently stroked his hand, “Intimacy that most men would kill to have with me. But instead, all you have to do is serve me, and serve me to my level of satisfaction. That’s all, be my loyal, submissive slave Adrien. Just sign that contract, and I will change your life in ways you never thought were possible.” Adrien looked at the contract, then at Veronique. How he so wanted to sign this document, and submit to this gorgeous woman, a woman that screamed perfection. “B-but what if I fall in love with you?”, Adrien whispered, “What happens then?” Veronique lifted Adrien’s left hand and extended his left index finger. Sucking on his finger, she had one of her fangs tear into the flesh, trickling blood on to her tongue. “I’d rather have a slave that loves me, and wants to serve me.”, she told Adrien as she licked his blood, “Than one that does not.” Adrien looked back down at the contract, then at Veronique one last time. He felt so weak now, as if his body was screaming for more, more of her touch, her taste, her gentle vibes of domination she was giving him right now. He felt so turned on right now, due to how this woman, this creature of pure perfection, was dictating as to how he should live his life. Adrien fished out a pen from his pocket, and slowly opened the cap. His hand trembling, Adrien gently signed the document. “Good slave.”, she told Adrien, as she saw him finish signing it. Looking at Adrien, she pulled back her foot, and slowly rose to her feet. Suddenly, she grabbed Adrien, and yanked him by the collar, and over the table. Caressing his face, she whispered into his ear, “You passed your first test of submission for me. Now, you will be properly rewarded.” Leaning into Adrien’s face, she placed her black lips on Adrien’s lips, and kissed him.

The kiss was intense, like nothing Adrien had ever felt before. For a few seconds, it almost felt like pure bliss, a type of bliss and pleasure that he had never felt before. But just like that, it was over, and he found himself in his chair, looking up at Veronique. “I will be contacting you tomorrow, slave.”, she told Adrien, as she gathered up the contract, “Until then, be a good boy for me. And don’t think of going near, or talking to another woman without my permission, understood?” “Y-yes Mistress.”, Adrien told Veronique. “Good boy.”, she told Adrien with a smile. Then she turned and walked out of the diner.

Adrien opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. He hadn’t heard from her again since the night he had signed the contract. “I wonder when I will hear from her again.”, Adrien thought to himself. Slowly rising up from his bed, he got to his feet, and walked over to the window in his apartment. Looking outside, he noticed that it was raining. “Today, out of all days, is when I meet with my new CIA Operations Officer.”, Adrien said aloud, “You’d think it could at least be sunny out here.” Yawning, he walked over to his bathroom. Switching on the light, he walked inside, and looked at himself in the mirror. “Christ, I need to shave.”, Adrien said to himself, “I gotta make a good impression for the incoming Operations Officer.” Picking up an electric razor, he began to shave his face.

Walking to the Waterloo Underground Station, he boarded a train that would take him to Westminster. It was there, at a nearby Starbucks, that his new Operations Officer wanted to meet for the first time. “And how do I introduce myself to my new boss?”, Adrien thought. He could foresee how it would all go down: “Oh, hi there, I’m Adrien Forrester. I’ve only been with the company for 2 years, having transferred to civilian status, after 10 years in the US Military. After the Battle of Tehran, I wanted to do something different, and was recommended for transfer to the Central Intelligence Agency. And now, here I am, working for you, out of London.” Adrien thought for a moment about the Battle of Tehran. It was during the last war, that a combined coalition conducted a final push into Iran. Tens of thousands were killed during the fighting, until the clerical regime was overthrown, and a new democratic regime seized control. Suing for peace, the fighting stopped. Adrien shook his head, as he tried to get the images of the dead and dying out of his mind. But it was there, it would always remain there. All the psychiatric counseling in the world, could never get those images out of his mind. 

“Now arriving at Westminster Station!”, a voice on the train car chimed. Opening his eyes, Adrien walked out of the train car. The Starbucks he was to meet his Operations Officer at, was in the Whitehall Governmental District. Taking a deep breath, he walked over to the escalators, and rode them up to the top. As he rode to the top, he wondered why he was suddenly getting a new Operations Officer. His last Operations Officer had left suddenly, leaving Adrien alone, for the most part. For a week, he was on his own, mostly careening about in London. Then he suddenly received a secure network email, informing him that he was being assigned to a new Operations Officer. Not much was passed on to him, only to meet the individual at a Starbucks Coffee House in the Whitehall Governmental District. Reaching the top of the escalator, Adrien walked towards the exit.

Outside, the rain started up, and it was pouring. “Damn, it, I knew I should have brought an umbrella with me!”, Adrien thought, as he ran through the crowds. Ahead of him was the Starbucks Coffee House, where he could at least get dried off, and have a drink of hot chocolate. Splashing through the rain, he ran up to the entrance to the Starbucks, and entered. The coffee house was busy, and Adrien noticed he would be in line for a good 20 minutes, if he wanted something to drink. Sighing, he walked towards the back. The coffee house itself was huge and had a massive fireplace in the back. “If anything, I can at least dry off back there.”, he thought to himself. Making his way into the back, he walked up to the fireplace, and began to feel his body dry off. Closing his eyes, he slicked his wet hair back, and gave a deep breath. The warmth of the fire felt good, as he felt his wet hands quickly dry off.

“Hello, Adrien.”, called out a familiar voice. Adrien suddenly froze. “That voice, why does it sound familiar?”, he thought to himself. Slowly turning to his right, he saw a small table near the fireplace. Seated at the table was a woman in black leather, wearing leather boots, and wearing a long, leather jacket. “O-o-oh my god!”, Adrien gasped. The woman rose to her feet, her green eyes flashing in the light, as she walked over to him. She extended her right hand out to him. “It’s so good to see you again, Adrien.”, she told him. “M-M-Mistress Veronique, what are you doing h-h-here?!”, Adrien croaked. Veronique smiled at her slave. “I’m here, because the Central Intelligence Agency sent me.”, she told him, “I’m your new Operations Officer.”


	4. Shopping For His Domme.

Adrien slowly extended his hand and shook Veronique’s in return. As he did he could feel her strong grip pressing hard on his own hand. “Now sit down.”, Veronique ordered her slave. Adrien nodded, and retracted his hand, quickly sitting down in his chair. “So what’s the deal, why are you here, and why me?”, Adrien asked. Veronique snapped her fingers. “First, you are to end every sentence you say to me with ma’am.”, she ordered, “So start it again!” Adrien gulped. “O-o-okay. So why are you here as my Operations Officer ma’am?”, Adrien asked. A waiter came over and presented Veronique with a cup of espresso. “My…friend, here will be paying for everything.”, Veronique told the waiter. Adrien, shocked, looked at Veronique. “Did I hear you correctly ma’am?”, he asked. “Unless your ears are full of fucking wax, you did hear me correctly.”, she told her slave, “So pay him, now!” Quickly nodding, he took out his wallet. As he pulled out his credit card, it fumbled out of hands, and fell to the floor. Adrien bent down, and quickly picked it up. “Tsk, tsk.”, Veronique said, as she watched her sub, “Already nervous for me.” Giving the credit card to the waiter, Adrien turned back to his Domme, as he walked away. “I-I am sorry ma’am.”, he told her. “Enough.”, she told him, “Lets get down to business.” Taking out a digital pad, she handed it to Adrien. “The Central Intelligence Agency has sent me here to be your Operations Officer for an impending mission.”, she told him, “They are calling it OPERATION FREEBIRD.” “Freebird, like the song?!”, Adrien gasped. Veronique rolled her eyes. “Yes, just like the song from the 1970s.”, she told him, “And once again, you disobeyed me!” “I-I am sorry ma’am!”, Adrien stammered, “It’s just so new to me!” “Then get used to it!”, Veronique shouted, “I’m your fucking Domme, and don’t think I won’t wreck your ass for your disobedience.” “Yes, Mistress.”, Adrien responded, quietly. Veronique smiled. She knew it would take some time, but she was slowly starting to break him in. “Good.”, she told him. Turning, she looked out a nearby window, noticing that the rain was letting up. “Come.”, she ordered, “Lets take a walk to Piccadilly Circus. We can discuss the operation, and I desire to stretch my legs a bit.” Nodding, Adrien rose to his feet, and followed after his Domme.

Outside, crowds on the sidewalks of the Whitehall Governmental District were active, with many tourists heading towards Big Ben. “So what’s the story on FREEBIRD ma’am?”, Adrien asked. “OPERATION FREEBIRD is a wetwork op.”, Veronique told Adrien, as they navigated through the crowds towards Trafalgar Square, “The target is an individual by the name of John Ridley. He’s an MI5 officer who has apparently decided to make extra money on the side by selling secrets to the enemy.” Adrien, holding the pad in his hand, activated it, and began typing in John Ridley’s name. “H-holy shit!”, he gasped, “He’s had a 20+ career in the business!” Scanning through the personal information, he suddenly stopped. “Has a preference for BDSM/Kink, known to be dominant but will switch on occasion.”, Adrien read. “M-mistress, what the hell?!”, he asked his Domme. Veronique stopped and turned towards her submissive. “He’s a kinkster, just like you and me.”, she told him, “We found out two days ago, he plans to transfer a large volume of classified data at a kink event tonight. He apparently thinks that going there will provide him the perfect cover to transfer the data.” Grabbing Adrien’s hand, she quickly hauled him across the street, and into Trafalgar Square. “So why us?”, Adrien asked, “Isn’t this a job for the British?” Veronique shook her head. “Normally, they would take care of this.”, she told him, “But we owe them a favor, and they asked us to handle it for them.”, she told him, “Plus, they want us to kill him. Think of it as a warning to anyone else thinking of pulling off the same shit.” “Do we know who he is meeting with?”, Adrien asked. “All we know…”, Veronique told Adrien, as they quickly walked through Trafalgar Square, “Is that he is meeting with a member of the Russian Federation’s FSB. We have no identification on who the individual is.” Adrien’s mind began to race, as they walked across Trafalgar Square. For years, he had only studied up on how the FSB operated, but now, he would be involved in an operation to stop them from stealing valuable data. “My god, I-I’ve never been on anything like this before ma’am!”, Adrien blurted out, “It’s all so new to me!” “What the fuck were you doing for the past three years, editing the CIA World Factbook?”, Veronique asked, as they walked up a side street, and into Leicester Square. “Well, no.”, Adrien told her, “But I was always stuck, working here, just doing the research and filing reports. No one ever dragged me to work on a real-world operation like this.” Suddenly grabbing Adrien’s hand, she pulled him quickly from the square, and further north. As they raced up a side street, he noticed a sign that said “Soho”. “Uhhhh….Mistress?”, Adrien asked, as he soon saw robotic humanoid women walking down the street, “This-this place is-is-“ “The Red Light District? Yes, I know.”, she told him, “We are here because you are going to buy me a dress for the kink event we are going to, tonight.” Adrien gulped. He could see the robotic women and their handlers, looking at him. Thanks to the advent of humanoid robotics, human prostitution was quickly replaced by robots. Easier to maintain and control, and since many governments didn’t consider to be human trafficking, Soho was littered with the robotic men and women that could fulfill your desire, for a price. Veronique suddenly stopped before a storefront, titled “Christine’s House of Latex”. “This is it.”, she told him, “You will buy me my latex dress here.”

Christine’s House of Latex was an exclusive store, devoted to the very latest in latex fashion. Adrien gasped at the prices of some of the clothing he saw, wondering if his Mistress really intended for him to buy her some of these fashions. Veronique smiled as she saw her slave’s fear. “Don’t worry slave.”, she told him, “I’m not going to have you max out your credit card…yet.” Dragging Adrien further into the store, he found himself in the exclusive VINNOIR latex section. Row after row of latex outfits designed by the Italian based VINNOIR were on display. “Now here is something I think my slave can afford for me”, Veronique said with a smile. Walking towards a rack, she started to quickly to through it. “Um, Mistress?”, Adrien asked, “May I ask a question?” “Certainly slave.”, Veronique replied “What do you wish to ask your Mistress?” Adrien took a deep breath. “Um, do you intend for me to buy you a latex dress?”, he asked, “Because I’ve never bought a woman a latex dress before, and it’s making me really nervous to be here.” Veronique turned and walked towards her slave. She raised her right arm and grabbed Adrien by the collar. She pulled him forward with a jolt, until his face was just inches from her. “And yet I know that you used to cum to the images of women posing in these very same outfits, late at night on your computer.”, she whispered, her green eyes focused on his fearful brown eyes, “And now you owe a huge fucking cum tax for all of those years of getting off to those latex-clad women.” Adrien gulped. “Y-yes ma’am.”, he told her, “I-I’ll pay whatever tax you deem sufficient.” Veronique smiled and released her grip on him. “Good.”, she told him, “Because today, you are going to pay one huge fucking tax for all of those years your Mistress didn’t collect a tax from you.”

Adrien groaned as he found himself pacing in the hallway of the changing rooms. “I can’t believe I’m here right now; I can’t believe I’m doing this.”, he thought to himself, his pacing quickening with each step. In his arms were a huge stack of latex dresses that his Mistress had tried on and intended to buy for herself. “My arms feel like they are going to collapse.”, he thought to himself, due to the weight of the latex dress in his arms, “How much more can she want to buy?” “Slave!”, his Mistress called out, “Come here!” Adrien nervously walked towards the changing room. The changing room wasn’t small but looked more like a large walk in closet. Behind the curtain was a soft leather couch, and large hanger racks to hang your clothing items. As Adrien pulled back the curtain, his jaw dropped, and he felt himself growing ever weaker. Veronique was wearing a piece of black latex that was a long dress with a train. The dress had a large ankh design in the middle, which was painted in blood red. The sight of his Mistress dressed like that was too much for Adrien. He collapsed to his knees, his eyes looking down at the carpeted floor. “Y-you look like a g-g-goddess, Mistress.”, Adrien whispered. He could feel his hands shaking due to the shock of seeing his Mistress like that. Veronique walked towards Adrien. “Am I now?”, she asked Adrien, as she pushed the heel of her stiletto shoe into his chest. Adrien let out a cry as he fell backwards, the heel instantly piercing into his chest. With Adrien on his back, she lifted her foot, and pressed it into the side of Adrien’s face. “Am I still a goddess now, or a demon?”, she asked him, as she pressed further into his face. Adrien didn’t respond. Instead, he lay there, feeing the stiletto shoe press deeper into his face. At first the pain was searing, but a minute later it felt different. For Adrien it felt…wonderful. He looked up with his right eye, and saw the dominant woman before him, her beautiful, statuesque features towering over his body. He felt himself slowly getting aroused from this, as if he wanted more of it from his Mistress. “A goddess, a true goddess!”, Adrien shouted, “In my eyes, you are always a goddess, no matter how cruel you are to me!” Veronique smiled and released her heel from Adrien’s face. “Good slave.”, she stated to Adrien with a sly smile, “Those are just the words I wanted to hear from my slave.” Looking down at Adrien, she leaned towards him. “Remember that pain is a gift that only a true goddess can give to her slave.”, she whispered to him, “And every ounce of pain you feel, that I gift to you, is a reminder of how I own every inch of your body. You belong to me, and I will never let you go.” Adrien nodded and quickly got to his knees. “Now then, slave.”, she told Adrien, “It’s time for you to buy these items for your Mistress.”

“And your total in American dollars is $1,499.99.”, the female cashier told Adrien as she finished ringing up black latex dress, “Will this be cash or credit?” Adrien stood there, frozen, while looking at the cash register display screen. “H-how much is that a-again?!”, Adrien gasped. “She said it was $1499, slave.”, a voice from behind hissed, “So start paying up.” The cashier looked at the dark-haired beauty. “Wait, did you just call him your slave?”, the cashier asked, “I’m sorry, but slavery died out decades ago.” Veronique smirked. “Not when you are a slave to the love only a true Goddess can provide.”, she told the cashier. Grabbing Adrien’s hand, she pulled him aside, pulled him close to her. “I bet you think you can’t afford to buy that latex dress for your Goddess, right?”, she asked Adrien. Her warm breath pressed against his ear, causing the hair on his head to raise upwards. “N-no!”, Adrien cried out, “I-I can afford it for you ma’am!” “Well then…..”, she whispered, “Let me help you with finding that credit card so you can please me.” She reached down with her left hand, running it down his chest and towards his left leg. Gently, she placed her hand into his front pants pocket. “Hmmmm…..”, she whispered, “Could this be it?” Adrien let out a groan as he felt her hand press against his bulging cock. Veronique smiled. “I bet, once you press the pay button on the transaction machine…”, she continued to whisper, “this cock is going to explode. And you want that release, don’t you?” Adrien, feeling weak again, nodded towards his Mistress. Taking her other hand, she placed it into his pants pocket. “Then just walk over and slide that credit card into the machine.”, she whispered to him, “And you won’t just make me happy but…” She squeezed his cock even harder, while gently rubbing it in his pants, “you’ll make this bulge in your pants happy as well.” Adrien gasped as he clasped the wallet that his Mistress was holding in her hand. Veronique pulled her hand out of Adrien’s pants, and dragged him back to the cashier. The cashier looked at Veronique and Adrien, completely wide-eyed. “What the hell was that?!”, she asked, bewildered at what she had just seen. “Oh, my slave just needed some ‘persuasion’ about why he should complete this transaction.”, Veronique replied to the cashier. She turned and looked at her slave. “Isn’t that right slave?”, she asked Adrien. Adrien was gasping. He was hunched over the transaction machine, hoping no one else saw the large bulge in his pants. With his hands shaking, he took out his credit card. “Now just swipe away for your Goddess.”, Veronique told Adrien, her green eyes zeroed at Adrien’s credit card. Adrien took a deep breath, and held it, as he swiped his credit card. The transaction machine lit green, asking him to sign. Adrien let out his breath, while his hand shook at the signature screen. “Thank you for your business!”, the cashier told Adrien, as she gave him the latex dress. She stared at Veronique as Adrien picked up the bag containing the latex dress. Veronique smiled at the cashier. “The difference between you and me…”, she told the cashier, “Is that I own both his mind and body. And because of that….” Veronique leaned towards the cashier, staring at her face, “He will be mine to play and control with, forever.” Veronique leaned back and turned toward Adrien. “Come slave,” she told Adrien, “The event will be starting soon, and we cannot be late for it.” Adrien, carrying the large bag, followed his Domme. “What exactly is this kink event called ma’am?”, he asked. Veronique turned and looked at her slave. “It’s called The Garden Of Eden.”, she told him, “It’s the largest kink ball in the world.” Walking up to Adrien, she grabbed him by his collar. Pulling his face up to hers, she breathed slowly. “And believe me, slave…”, she told him, “with me as your guide, you are going to experience sensations you have never felt before.”


	5. "Make You Feel Like A Queen On A Throne."

Adrien gulped as he sat in the passenger seat of the vehicle. On the dashboard were the words “Lamborghini” and the famous gold bull logo. To his left was his Domme, Veronique, who was pushing the pedal to the metal. “Get the fuck out of my way!”, Veronique shouted, as she swerved to avoid traffic, “You’d think these Brits would know how to drive!” “Ma’am…”, a female voice called out, “You are currently breaking the local speed limit laws and may end up with traffic fines.” Veronique rolled her eyes. “Gee, tell me something I don’t know, ERIS.”, she responded back. On the dashboard, a digital hologram of a female woman in her early 20s appeared. She was wearing a gothic rock outfit and sported long black twin-tails. “Wait, who are you again?”, Adrien asked. “My name is ERIS.”, the hologram responded back, “I’m an advanced artificial intelligence, created by the advanced scientific minds within the CIA Scientific and Technology Center in Urbana, Illinois. I am currently assigned to Operations Officer Veronique Delacroix and will aid her in her mission objectives.” Adrien looked at his Domme. “Wait, she’s an advanced artificial intelligence?”, Adrien asked. “Correct.”, Veronique replied, “The Director decided to assign her to me, to help aid us on our mission objectives.” Veronique made a hard-left turn and raced down the street towards Somerset House. “We’re almost there are you ready, slave?”, she asked her slave. Adrien nodded. He looked down at his latex-encased hands. He had never worn a gimp suit before. The suit tightly hugged his body, as he sat in the passenger seat. Looking down, he picked up his full head mask, which he would wear if his Domme commanded him to. Pulling up to the main entrance of the Somerset House on the Strand, Adrien looked at the massive building.

Somerset House was a massive complex that sat on the Thames River in London. Within its 18th Century façade, the largest fetish ball in the world was being held. Called the Garden of Eden, it was created from the ashes of the former great fetish ball, Torture Garden. After years of graft and corruption, the founders of Torture Garden left the failing organization, vowing to create a new fetish ball that would be free of the issues that plagued Torture Garden. Hosted by Kevin Connelly, the Garden of Eden would host hundreds of fetish fans tonight. The center courtyard was turned into a massive temporary hall. Various side rooms were set aside for movie viewing rooms, workshops, as well as private chambers for sessions. The newly minted Queen Domme of the Garden of Eden would also be arriving tonight, to aid in hosting the event’s activities. It would also be here that John Ridley, a man willing to betray his government and country, would also arrive as well.

Pulling up to the main entrance, a man in a valet uniform walked over to the driver’s side of Veronique’s Lamborghini. Nodding to her slave, Veronique quickly unbuckled her seat belt, and opened the door on her side. Outside was a huge crowd of people, on either side of a red carpet. Some were photographers, while others were screaming out names. To Adrien, it looked more like a movie premiere than a fetish ball. “Geez, this place looks nuts ma’am!”, Adrien told his Domme, as he stood next to the Lamborghini. Veronique walked over to her sub, and attached a gold, metal chain to his leather collar. “There, that’s better.”, Veronique told Adrien, “Now let’s go inside.” Tugging on the chain, Veronique led her sub towards the entrance. Kevin, the host of the event, greeted the two of them. “Welcome to the Garden of Eden!”, Kevin exclaimed. In his hand was a digital data pad, which held a list of invitees, “Your names please?” Adrien looked at Kevin, who was wearing a black and white suit and tie, with a black top hat on his head. “Veronique Delacroix, and her submissive, Adrien.”, Veronique replied. Tapping on the data pad, the screen suddenly lit up. “Ah yes, here we are!”, Kevin exclaimed, “Says here this is your first time at our event!” Veronique smiled. “Why yes, it is, for both of us.”, she told him, “We can’t wait to experience what is inside.” Kevin nodded. “Then walk right in and get ready for an experience you will never forget.”, he told Veronique. Pulling on her gold linked chain, she yanked Adrien inside, as she walked in.

Taking a small device from her pocket and placing it in her ear, she was instantly connected to ERIS. “ERIS come in.”, she ordered, “I have a job for you.” The device chirped in her ear, and she heard ERIS’ voice. “How may I serve you ma’am?”, she asked Veronique. Adrien marveled at the inside of the building, which had numerous flashing lights, and set pieces placed throughout. He could see one man tied to a post, who was crying out in pain while being whipped. Adrien’s eyes widened as he watched the spectacle continue. “Uhhh, Mistress?”, Adrien asked, “We won’t be doing THAT in public, will we?” Feeling a tug on her arm, she looked over and saw the man getting whipped by a latex clad woman. Veronique rolled her eyes. “No, not unless you royally piss me off for no good reason.”, she told her slave, “Besides, you know I’d never do that to you in public.” Venturing further through the hall, the two kinksters walked into a massive tent.

Inside the tent was a massive stage. To the left of the stage was a DJ who was playing industrial metal music to the cheering crowd. Near the stage were tables, where people could sit, drink, and chat about anything that was on their mind. To the right of the stage was a line of people, who were paying their respects to the Queen Domme of the Garden of Eden. “Looks like we have to pay our respects to the Queen Domme.”, Veronique told her slave, “Although, this could help us buy some time while ERIS runs some research for me.” “What kind of research ma’am?”, Adrien asked. “I’ve had ERIS hack into the registration database for this event.”, she told her sub, as they made their way through the line, “This way, she can view in real time who checks into the event. Once John Ridley checks in, that will be our moment to get to work.” Adrien looked ahead at the Queen Domme, who was being greeted by both Doms and Dommes, along with their subs. Her long red hair ran down her back, a sheer blue latex dress wrapped around her body. Above her head was a silver crown encrusted in jewels, which glittered where she stood. Veronique eyed the woman. “I’ve seen her before….”, she told Adrien, “Whatever you do, do NOT greet her.” Adrien shot a look at his Domme. “B-but why?”, Adrien asked, “She is the Queen Domme after all.” “Queen Dipshit is more like it.”, Veronique told her sub, “About a year ago, she nearly killed her sub during a session, while at the German Fetish Ball.” Adrien’s eyes grew wide. He shot a look at the Queen Domme, then at Veronique. “Her name is Allison.”, she told Adrien, “She comes from a well to do, influential family with a lot of money. I did a check on her, and her bloodlines run all the way back to the Rothschild family.” “Jesus!”, Adrien gasped, “They have a fortune that reportedly rivals the Vatican!” “Exactly why she got away with it.”, Veronique told her sub, “She was high as fuck on PCP and meth, claiming it helped ‘heighten her senses’ for the session. She nearly strangled her sub to death instead.” “My god…”, Adrien whispered, as they got closer to Allison. “She does not deserve your submission Adrien.”, she told her sub, “So you will NOT give in to her demands, understand?” “Y-yes M-mistress.”, Adrien gulped.

Allison snorted her nose, as she shook the hand of a fellow Domme through the receiving line. Sniffling, she turned away and sneezed. “Are you ok ma’am?”, her sub asked, as he kneeled beside her. Brushing back her long, red hair, Allison nodded. “I’m probably just going to have to powder my nose when we are finished here.”, she told her sub. However, Allison knew what she really wanted. One rolled up $100 dollar bill, and a long white line of the finest substance England had to offer. “Another hit will let me just keep on rolling through the night.”, Allison thought to herself, “I am the Queen Domme after all, and I need to show everyone what a Queen Domme is capable of.” It had only been a month since she had been named Queen Domme of the Garden of Eden, the greatest, most powerful Domme within the fetish event. However, she knew she had it secured the moment she walked into the room. $1 million in cash, and a 24-hour fuck-fest with the host and director of the event, made it all possible. “Money has its privileges.”, she thought to herself, “That and a body most men would die to experience.” And that’s all it took for Allison, money and using her body, to attain what she wanted. Turning back to the line, she froze, as she saw Veronique standing before her. Her mind suddenly flashed back to the German Fetish Ball event, where she had last seen the woman. “A coked-up Domme isn’t want subs want.”, she recalled Veronique telling her, “Why not get your fucking affairs in order, before you end up hurting someone?” Allison gritted her teeth. She wasn’t coked up, she just wanted a little something to help take the edge off, that was all. “It’s not my fault my former sub couldn’t handle it.”, Allison thought to herself, “It was just three lines of cocaine, and I was in complete control of the session. My sub was just fucking weak, that’s all.” Allison reluctantly extended her hand out to Veronique. “Welcome to the Garden of Eden!”, Allison exclaimed, “I hope you enjoy your time here.” Veronique stared at the woman as she accepted and shook her hand. She gripped Allison’s hand hard, putting the her in pain. “So do I.”, she told Allison, “I just hope we don’t have a repeat of what happened at the German Fetish Ball. It would be horrible if someone had a near-death accident due to an absent-minded Domme.” Allison gulped and slowly nodded. “W-w-well, I hope you and your sub have a wonderful time here at the event tonight!”, she told Veronique. Veronique nodded, and tugging on her sub’s chain, left the line. Watching Veronique walk away, Allison bit her lip until blood began to trickle down her chin. “Fucking bitch!”, she hissed. Grabbing the chain that was connected to her sub’s collar, she yanked it, and immediately turned to leave. “Hey, you still have more people to greet in line!”, a voice called out. Allison ignored the cries, as she walked back into her private suite.

Inside her private suite, she dropped the chain she used to drag her sub around the event and walked over to a large table. Before her was a large silver tray, featuring 12 lines of the finest cocaine she could acquire. It all looked so tempting to her, as if it was calling out for her. Just one hit, and she could feel her body beginning to enter a state of bliss. A second line would allow her to experience nirvana. And a third hit… “A third hit, and I’ll feel like I’m closer to fucking God himself!”, Allison shouted. Picking up a $100 bill, she quickly rolled it up, and began to snort a line of coke. “M-Mistress, don’t you think you’ve had enough of this stuff tonight?”, he asked, “I-I mean, I don’t want you overdosing!” As she felt the line of coke begin to reverberate through her body, she turned and looked at him. “Just shut the fuck up, will you?!”, she yelled, “Just do your job as a fucking sub, and let your Domme enjoy this moment!” Allison’s sub turned away, and kneeled, looking at a corner of the room. “You know you remind of that bitch just now, Veronique!”, Allison shouted, “’Oh, don’t do drugs, you could hurt your sub’, is what she would tell me! Fuck her, she’s not the Queen Domme here, I am!” Leaning back down, Allison took another hit of the white powder. “I’m fucking way better than her!”, Allison shouted, as she leaned her head back to ensure she snorted all the powder down her right nostril, “She and that thing she called a sub need to be put in their place!” Allison felt her stomach rumble. For whatever reason, using the drug would cause her to have to use the restroom. Sighing, she walked towards the nearby bathroom, until she glanced at a large wine glass. Looking at it suddenly gave her a spark of inspiration.

Veronique and Adrien were both seated at a circular table near the main stage. Veronique was listening to the music, while Adrien sat next to her. “What’s the name of this song?”, Adrien asked, “It sounds catchy.” Veronique smiled. “It’s a song called ‘Vogue’, and is performed by a musician that went by the name of Madonna.”, she told her sub, “You should see the music video for it, she had some great dance moves set to the music.” “I’ll have to look that up when I get home ma’am.”, Adrien told his Domme, “Maybe I’ll even check out some of her other music.” “Oh, definitely check out her music video for ‘Express Yourself’.”, she told Adrien, “It’s an amazing video, which features Madonna on a white bed nude. She’s collared with a massively long chain connected to a wall in the room, as if she is someone’s property.” “Ummm, sounds kinky ma’am!”, Adrien exclaimed, “So she’s submissive?!” “Oh, fuck no!”, Veronique replied, “I see her as dominant in that video! When she was interviewed about it, she would simply say ‘pussy rules the world’, and she was fucking right.” Adrien smiled. That was one of the things he loved about his Domme. Even though on the outside, she acted like the ultimate badass, she would in turn love to listen to pop songs from the late 20th century. He was about to ask his Domme more about the song “Express Yourself”, when he felt a warm liquid suddenly hit his head, and quickly cover his face. When it touched his lips, it tasted bitter. Veronique turned to her sub, to demand a refill of her favorite wine, when she saw a hand empty a wine glass of yellow liquid over his head. “Mistress, what is going-“, Adrien began. He suddenly stopped, as he saw the yellow liquid drip onto his hands. Shuddering, he screamed and fell under the table, shaking and crying. Veronique looked over at the source liquid and saw Allison. She was standing there, laughing, while her eyes looked bloodshot red. “What the fuck is your problem?!”, Veronique shouted. Allison stopped laughing and looked at her nemesis. “Well, you see, the toilets weren’t working, so I had to use a wine glass.”, she replied, “I was about to pour it all down the shower, when I realized that your fucking garbage sub would be a perfect receptacle for it instead!” Veronique’s eyes grew dark red. One of the things she would never stand for, was for anyone else to threaten or harm her sub. Looking down at Adrien, she watched as he was shaking and crying. “You violated him.”, Veronique hissed, “YOU ASSAULTED HIM!” Turning her right hand into a fist, she raised it, and smashed it into Allison’s laughing face. The Queen Domme went spiraling backwards, her crown falling off her head and clattering to the ground. The force of the hit caused her to hit the hard wood floor with a thud. Feeling blood on her face, she turned and rose to her feet. Veronique bent down, and picked up the silver, metallic crown. “What the fuck do you think you are doing?!”, Allison shouted, “I’m the Queen Domme here!” Veronique raised her right hand, holding the crown in her grip, and smashed it into Allison’s face. She went spiraling backwards, smashing into a nearby table. The impact shattered glasses and plates and caused nearby kinksters to flee in terror. Veronique’s eyes now blazing red, she stood over the now bruised and bloodied Queen Domme. Raising her up to her face by her collar, Veronique looked at her. “I don’t care if you are the Queen of fucking Munchkin Land!”, Veronique shouted, “You had no right to touch MY FUCKING SUB!” Clenching her right first, she began pummeling the woman. Blood splattered on Veronique’s face, as she broke Allison’s nose, the crunch being heard by everyone near the stage area. Another strong hit shattered Allison’s two front teeth. “You drug-addled bitch!”, Veronique shouted, as she hit the woman again and again, “I’ll fucking kill you for what you did!” By now, Allison’s body had grown limp, due to going into shock from the amount of injuries she had received. Veronique was about to land another blow on the woman, when she heard a voice shout “STOP!”. Veronique turned and shouted, “What the fuck is your goddamn problem?!”. She stopped when she saw the source of the voice.

Before Veronique was a woman who wore a white latex body suit. Long red striping was on the sides of the suit, while she wore a long white latex cape with a hood attached to it. Above her head was a long white latex head dress, like what nuns would wear in convent. A large, blood red cross was across her chest, while her long, golden blond hair flowed behind her back. Her blue eyes sparkled as she walked to Veronique. Veronique was taken by her beauty, as she had never seen a woman so beautiful before her, in her life. Her white latex boots walked over the mess of broken plates and glasses, as she walked up to Veronique. “I won’t allow you to kill her.”, she told her, “She’s been given enough punishment for tonight. Let her go now, or I’ll have you both arrested on assault charges.” Veronique sighed, and slowly let go of her grip on Allison. The bruised and bloodied Queen Domme fell to the floor with a thud. “That’s better.”, the blond-haired woman told Veronique, “Now if anyone needs you right now, it’s your sub. You are his Domme, tend to his needs.” Veronique nodded and turned to Adrien. He was still shaking and crying under the table, his body covered in the yellow substance Allison had poured all over him. “Come on, it’s ok.”, she told her sub, “I’m going to get you cleaned up.” Extending his shaking right hand to his Domme, Veronique grabbed up, and hoisted him up. “There are cleaning facilities on the third floor.”, the blond-haired woman told Veronique, “Get him cleaned up, and take as much time as you need.” Veronique nodded, and began to walk with her sub out of the tent. Before she exited, she turned and looked back at the woman. “What is your name?”, Veronique asked. The woman smiled. “I am the White Priestess.”, she told Veronique, “I was the very first Queen Domme of the Garden of Eden.” Veronique nodded, and turned to escort her sub out of the tent. The White Priestess watched as Veronique exited with her sub. “And this isn’t the last time we will see each other, Veronique Delacroix.”, the woman said under her breath.


	6. "It's Where You Fucking Belong."

“Now arriving on the third floor.”, the elevator chimed. Veronique looked back at her sub, Adrien. The tears had been cleaned off of his face, but he was quiet now. Since his Domme led him out of the main tent, he hadn’t said much of anything. Taking Adrien’s hand, Veronique led Adrien out of the elevator as the doors opened. The third floor of the Somerset House was quiet. Most of the themed rooms were on the first and second floor, while the third floor was a place where one could relax, gather and collect their thoughts. Walking down the long white corridor, Veronique noticed a few people in some of the rooms. Some looked as if they were asleep, tired out from a session. Others seemed to just be happy to enjoy each other’s company. At the end of the corridor was the entry to the showers. Here, people could clean each other up after a session, as well as freshen up and clean themselves before an evening of pain and punishment. Walking up to a shower, Veronique noticed that it was filled with various expensive shampoos and soaps. “Take off your suit.”, Veronique ordered her sub. Adrien slowly nodded and began to slide out of his suit. Veronique did the same, and before long, the two of them were completely nude. Walking into the shower, she turned it on, and began to feel the flow of hot water splash on her body. Motioning with her fingers, Adrien entered the shower. He closed his eyes as he felt the hot water pour over his head. Standing behind her sub, she leaned down and kissed his right shoulder. She could tell he was still tensed up and began to gently massage his arms and shoulders. Adrien opened his eyes and looked at the linoleum wall in front of him. “Mistress, I’m sorry.”, he finally told her. “Sorry, for what?”, Veronique asked, as she leaned down again and kissed his neck. “For breaking down like I did, for crying.”, he told her, “I know I didn’t look very, um, manly at that moment, and I’m sorry for failing you in that regard.” “You didn’t fail me.”, she whispered to her sub, “What that bitch did was cruel and uncalled for. That is why you have me.” Slowly turning Adrien around, she looked at him into his eyes. “I’m your Domme.”, she told Adrien, “It’s not all about me inflicting pain on you for my own personal enjoyment. I also look out for, and wreck anyone that abuses my sub.” Veronique suddenly moved forward, her body pressing against his own. Her skin felt, soft, as smooth as silk, as it glided against his own. “Does it turn you on…”, she whispered, her warm breath tickling his left ear, “when I’m this close to you?” Adrien closed his eyes and gave out a gentle sigh. “God yes.”, he whispered back. Leaning gently forward, he could feel her breasts touch his chest. His body felt electrified from her touch, as her tongue gently licked his ear lobe. “I bet you’d do anything to serve me right now, wouldn’t you slave?”, Veronique asked her sub. Adrien gave back a whimper. “A-a-anything!”, he sputtered out, “Anything for you!” Veronique smiled. “Are you sure?”, she asked him, her arms locked around his back, and holding him tight, “I haven’t even told you what I want from you.” Adrien’s heart was now beating faster. He had never been this close with a woman like this before. For him, it was full bliss, as if he was surrendering to her. Her arms locked around his body, he was immobilized, and all he wanted to do was melt within her presence. A complete surrender of his mind, body, and soul was all he wanted to give to her. He finally felt the power exchange he had so longed for, so completely surrender himself to a woman like Veronique. “Yes!”, Adrien shouted, “Oh god yes, do as you please with me Mistress!” Veronique smiled. Those were exactly the words she wanted to hear from her sub. He belonged to her now, and she realized there was no going back. “You are now mine slave.”, she whispered to Adrien, “Now and forever.” Taking her tongue, she began to gently lick his neck, quickly coating it with her saliva. Her tongue rolled up to his lips and licked them. Adrien quivered, as he felt himself melt further within her embrace. His head was now swimming, as if he was on a drug induced high. His Domme’s lips gently touched his own, and she kissed him passionately. As she kissed him, Adrien could feel her sharp nails tear into the flesh on his back. His body jumped from the pain, but Veronique held him down, continuing to kiss him. Her right hand slowly rolled upwards, and she grabbed his hair tightly. As she gripped his hair tightly, she suddenly bit his lower lip. She could feel a warm trickle of blood spill from the cut. Her tongue licking his blood, Veronique loved what she tasted. She had drunk blood from other humans in the past, but this was different. This was instead the blood of her sub, the man who had completely surrendered to her, to do as she pleased and demanded. However, it wasn’t enough. She wanted more, much more from her sub.

Pulling back, she looked at her sub. “I think you know what I want, slave.”, she told her sub, “Are you going to give it to me?” There was no turning back for Adrien now. He was trapped within her embrace. There was no where he could go, to run, or hide. “Take me Mistress!”, Adrien gasped, “Do as you desire with me!” “Mmmmm….”, Veronique whispered, “Mine to own, and mine to control.” Her eyes grow dark red, and two long fangs protruded from her mouth. She looked at Adrien’s neck, and saw his veins pounding away. Suddenly lunging forward, her teeth sunk deep into her sub’s neck. Adrien gave out a cry and thrashed about as he felt Veronique enter him. His Domme gripped her body around her sub, ensuring he didn’t break free. A gush of blood spurted out and poured into Veronique’s mouth. The warm blood felt delicious, as she felt it pour across her tongue and down her throat. His Domme pressing deeper into his neck, Adrien cried out in pain again, as he felt himself slowly growing weak. Veronique suddenly arched her back and gave out a cry, her teeth dripping with red blood. Her eyes were completely blood red at this point, as if she was an animal, lusting for nothing more than to feed from blood. Adrien looked at his Domme, and while most men would be in fear of seeing a woman transformed such a creature, he wanted to do nothing more than to serve and please her. “T-take me Mistress!”, he gasped, his mind teetering on the most powerful delusional high he had ever felt, “Take all of me!” Veronique moved forward and passionately kissed her sub again, their lips locked in a lustful kiss. Adrien felt her blood drenched tongue lap and swirl around his own as she kissed him. Sucking on his bottom lip as she pulled back, she looked at her sub. Raising her right hand, she gently caressed his left cheek. Blood still flowed from his neck and dripped to the floor. Taking her right index finger, she lathered it in his blood, and gently sucked it in her mouth. “Good slave.”, she told her slave, as she finished, “Such a good slave for your Mistress.” “I-I-I-…”, Adrien began, but Veronique stopped him. “After tonight, I know you will love me for all of eternity.”, she told him, “And that is exactly what I expect from a sub dedicated to serving and pleasing me.” “T-t-then take m-m-me Mistress!”, Adrien croaked. Smiling, Veronique gently lowered Adrien down on the tiled floor. Leaning down on her sub, she slid up his body, until she came back to his neck. The smell of his fresh blood felt orgasmic to Veronique. She wanted more, and now she had a sub who was willing to give as much as she wanted. Her lips gently kissed his neck, her tongue licking the fresh blood that stained them. Taking her tongue, she began to gently lap the blood that oozed out of his body. Their nude bodies entwined, Veronique loved the feeling of control she had over her sub, and the surrender, the submission he was giving her at his moment. Every drop of blood she tasted, that she drank, was a gift of submission that he was giving to her, and she loved tasting every delicious drop. Lunging forward, her teeth dug back into his neck, seeking more blood to drink in. Her sub gave a whimper, and he slowly raised his left arm and laid his hand on the back of his Domme’s hair. He could feel himself beginning to pass out. He didn’t want to, because it felt so wonderful to give his Domme what she so desperately desired. “I am yours forever, Mistress.”, he whispered.

Kevin Connelly walked nervously down the darkened hallway. “Fuck, what the hell happened earlier?!”, he thought to himself, “First, that drug-addled bitch Allison lost her mind, then that crazy woman beat the fuck out of her!” Allison, or what was left of her, had been carted off to the closest hospital. She was alive, but just barely. The paramedics on scene stated it was a miracle that the woman had survived a beating like the one she had gotten. Kevin sighed. “How am I going to fix this mess?”, he said aloud. He suddenly felt a finger tap his right shoulder. Wondering who it was, he turned around, and saw the White Priestess standing before him. Taking her right hand, she made a fist, and smashed it into Kevin’s face. He went flying backwards and slammed into the ground. “You let, a drug addict be the Queen Domme of the Garden of Eden?!”, the White Priestess shouted, “Are you out of your fucking mind?!” His body in pain, Kevin slowly rose his body up. “M-M-Mistress Angelica, if only-“, he began. “Shut the fuck up!”, Angelica shouted back. Walking over to Kevin, she quickly pressed her left, white boot into his neck. “I heard that she had to bribe her way into becoming the Queen Domme.”, Angelica told Kevin, as she continued to press her boot into his neck, “And that she was sucking off one of your creditors. Is it true?” “Y-y-yes!”, Kevin gasped. “Why the fuck did you do that?!”, Angelica shouted. “I-I had no choice!”, Kevin croaked as he felt her heel press deeper into his neck, “I owed $2 million to a creditor! I didn’t have the money so I came up with a deal: $1 million dollar payoff, and to spend 24 hours fucking Allison! If not, I would have lost control of the Garden of Eden! He would have liquidated it all!” “That woman nearly killed her sub at the German Fetish Ball! She was persona non grata from most kink events after that!”, Angelica shouted, “Couldn’t you have steered him to someone else?!” “H-he wanted her and no one else!”, Kevin gasped, “I-I had no choice, please understand! Everything I had spent years building up with the Garden of Eden would have been gone for good, unless I did as he demanded!” Angelica sighed and lifted her heel from Kevin’s neck. He suddenly coughed and gagged, as he tried to catch his breath. Leaning down, Angelica quickly grabbed Kevin by his neck, and hoisted him up. “Now you listen here, shit for brains.”, she told him, “You are going to host a competition tonight for a new Queen Domme. And you WILL make sure that Veronique Delacroix will be a nominee for the position of Queen Domme, understand?!” “Y-y-yes Mistress Angelica!”, Kevin whimpered. Griping his neck, Angelica threw Kevin to the ground. Coughing, he turned and looked up at Angelica. She looked down at him, and spit at his face. “Stay down there.”, she ordered, “It’s where you fucking belong.” Turning, Angelica walked out of the hallway, leaving behind a whimpering and shaking Kevin.

Adrien slowly opened his eyes. Everything was blurry at first, but his eyes adjusted to the light in the room. He was in a small bedroom. Nearby was a table with some food, while on another table was a set of clothes. “Shhhh….”, a familiar voice called out, “Don’t move too much.” He felt a pair of fingers gently caress his hair, as he realized his head was resting in a woman’s lap. Slowly, he looked up, and saw it was his Domme, Veronique. Her eyes were back to normal now, and no longer sported the fangs that tore into his neck. Adrien gently touched his neck, and realized there was a bandage on it. “W-where are we Mistress?”, Adrien asked. Veronique smiled. “We are in a small bedroom on the third floor.”, she told her sub, “While, I drained your body of blood, I ensured it wasn’t enough where it would kill you.” “Jesus…”, Adrien whispered, “How much time has gone by?” “Just two hours.”, she told him, as her fingers continued to stroke his hair, her other hand gently stroking his face. “D-did I do well in serving you ma’am?”, Adrien asked. Veronique smiled. “Of course, you did!”, she exclaimed, “You were absolutely fantastic! You did everything I desire from a sub, you completely surrendered yourself to me.” Adrien smiled. “I’m glad Mistress.”, he told her, “Knowing that I pleased Mistress fills me with so much happiness.” “Good.”, she told him, “Any time my sub serves me, should always fill you with complete joy and bliss.” “So what do we do now ma’am?”, Adrien asked. “Well, this is your aftercare.”, Veronique replied, “And I do enjoy these moments where I get to gently caress your hair, stroke your face, while you lay in my lap.” “Mmmmm.”, Adrien cooed happily, “This feels so nice right now ma’am, just you and me like this.” Veronique smiled as she continued to stroke her sub’s hair. She watched as Adrien closed his eyes, a smile on his face. “However, the next time…”, she told him, “I think I know exactly what I’d like to do to you.” “What’s that ma’am?”, Adrien asked, his eyes still closed. “To utterly flog your worthless body, then fuck your ass until you cum nice and hard for your Mistress.” Adrien suddenly opened his eyes. “Y-your kidding, right ma’am?!”, he blurted out. “Oh noooo!”, Veronique replied, “I’m going to tie you down, and fuck that asshole of yours nice and hard. Give you a few dozen nice hard thrusts until you start leaking precum. And then, just when you think you’ve had enough, wreck that ass until you release that load for me.” “O-oh my god!”, Adrien gasped. “I know it’s what you secretly want.”, she told her sub, “Your cum is all mine, and I intend to drain you of every last drop, one thrust at a time.” Closing his eyes, Adrien had a smile on his face. “Thank you, Mistress.”, he told Veronique, “For being my one, true and only Domme.” “Why certainly, my submissive, obedient slave.”, she told him, “I’m not finished with you yet. I still have much to teach you, and eventually, you will live only to worship and serve me.” Smiling, she continued to stroke her sub’s hair, while he lay in her lap. “Mine.”, she thought to herself, “All mine.”


	7. "La Corde Au Cou."

Within the main foyer where the Garden of Eden was being held, was a massive tree. Based on The Tree of Knowledge of Good and Evil from the Book of Genesis, the massive tree had numerous green and red apples hanging from its branches. In addition to this, animatronic snakes slithered around the branches, while a holographic version of Adam and Eve would occasionally appear in front of the tree. Most of the time, Adam would take the traditional dominant role, and have Eve on her knees before him, begging to serve him. However, in honor of female domination night, which was being celebrated at the Garden of Eden, the roles were reversed. Now, Adam was on his knees before Eve, begging to serve and please her. In addition to this, he could be seen kissing her feet and hands in recognition of her domination over him. Veronique stood before the display, smiling. “The way it should have been from the beginning.”, she said aloud. Adrien, kneeling next to his Domme, looked at the display. “I wonder what the Bible would be like, if women had been calling the shots.”, Adrien said, as he watched the holographic Adam suck on Eve’s fingertips. “A much better fucking read, that’s for sure.”, she told her sub, as her right hand reached down, and stroked his hair. Adrien shuddered as he felt his Domme’s fingertips playfully tug and pull at his hair. Closing his eyes, he continued to feel his Domme’s soft fingertips gently weave through his hair, lightly gliding across his scalp. For a moment, it felt like paradise to him, and he didn’t want it to stop. Veronique suddenly stopped and tugged on the chain that was connected to Adrien’s collar. “Come!”, she ordered, “I’m thirsty for a glass of Rose wine, and you will get one for me.” “Yes Mistress!”, Adrien responded back.

Veronique smiled as she watched her sub happily walk up to the bar. She could tell that this was something he enjoyed doing for her, small things like getting her a glass of wine. She also thought of it as a reward for her sub, for doing such a good job in serving her tonight. Her mind wandered back to that moment in the shower. She didn’t intend for it to happen at first, but it suddenly just hit her. The two of them together like that. He was so submissive, so weak for her, she could tell from the way he acted. The way she locked him around her arms, so he couldn’t move, struggle as he might. But right away, she knew it was what he ultimately wanted. To be tied down and dominated by a powerful woman like her. Veronique smiled. That’s what she loved about her sub, how quickly he was willing to surrender himself to her as he did, so that she may do as she please. However, her favorite moment was when, after she first drank his blood, he wanted to nothing more than to fully surrender to her. To worship, obey, and serve a woman like her for life. She was so fucking turned on at that moment. She recalled her body quivering, nearly ready to crest to an orgasm. Then the smell of his blood, and his willingness to surrender to her, was all too much. It was that second taste that pushed her to orgasm again, this one even more powerful than the first. She recalled her body shaking as she drank in his warm, luscious blood. “God, that was fucking wonderful.”, Veronique thought to herself, “And to think I now finally have the sub I have been looking for, after all these years.” She wanted to do nothing more then wreck him again, and again. To just tie him up in her own personal dungeon, on a wall. She could wear an elegant white dress, while in her hands would be a very long, black whip. The first crack would be painful at first, but she knew what would occur next. “More, please more!”, Adrien would cry out, “Please Mistress, wreck me!” And wreck him, she would. Ten solid lashings of the whip would remind him as to who he served. Not some fucking costhot at an anime convention, or a Twitch streamer. No, instead, he would know where his place was in life. “On his knees before me, asking how he may serve and please me.”, Veronique thought, as she saw Adrien walk towards her with the glass of Rose wine.

“F-for you M-Mistress!”, Adrien exclaimed, as he bowed down, and raised the glass of Rose wine towards his Domme. Veronique smiled, and took the glass from her slave. “On your knees before me, and start licking my boots.”, she ordered, “I want everyone here to see how dedicated you are in pleasing me.” Quickly dropping to his knees, Adrien leaned down and began licking the front of Veronique’s right boot. His tongue made small circular motions as he licked the leather. Leaning in further, his lips began to suck on her boots. Other Dommes and subs saw what was going on and watched. “Exactly what I wanted.”, Veronique thought to herself. She wanted all of them to see how loyal her sub was to her at this moment. Lifting her left leg, she gently pressed it against Adrien’s head. Rolling over, he felt the heel of her boot press against his face. She looked down at her sub, laughing. “Tell me, how much do you enjoy this, slave?”, she asked. “V-v-very much ma’am!”, Adrien blurted out. “Looks like someone is having fun tonight.”, a voice called out. Veronique looked up, and saw a woman wearing a white, latex nun outfit, standing before her. Her beautiful blond hair flowed behind her back, while her bright blue eyes sparkled in the light. “You!”, Veronique gasped. “Yes, me.”, the woman replied, “I came to see if you are doing any better, after what happened earlier.” Veronique looked down at her sub, her boot still pressed firmly into his face. “I think we are both doing much better now.”, she replied. The blonde-haired woman smiled. “That’s good.”, she told Veronique, “We are holding a contest tonight, to decide who will become the next Queen Domme. Kevin, our Master of Ceremonies here, has deemed that you be nominated.” Veronique gave a look of shock, her boot pressing even harder into her sub. Adrien gave out a cry of pain and tried to squirm. “Shut up!”, Veronique barked to her sub, “The Dommes are talking here!” Adrien replied with a whimper and went silent. “I would be honored to participate in this contest.”, Veronique told the woman, “What will I be required to do?” “The prior Queen Dommes and I will be judging you.”, she replied, “There will be five of us. You will be judged on your looks, your character, how well you have trained your sub in serving and worshiping you, things like that.” “I’m sure my sub and I will give an exemplary performance for you and the other Queen Dommes tonight.”, Veronique told the white-latex clad woman. “Good, I can’t wait to see what you have to show us.”, the woman replied. As the woman turned to leave, Veronique suddenly put her hand on her right shoulder. The woman shuddered, as Veronique’s touch felt electrifying to her. “I’ve been wanting to know, what is your name?”, Veronique asked. The woman turned and walked up to her face. Veronique felt her warm breath press against her lips. “My name is Angelica.”, she replied. Moving closer, she suddenly kissed Veronique on the lips. Closing her eyes, Veronique took in the deep kiss, their lips locked in a twisted embrace. One sub at the bar dropped a glass of wine he was carrying to his Domme, as he watched the scene in shock. Slowly pulling back from the kiss, Angelica looked at Veronique. Lifting her right hand, her index finger gently caressed Veronique’s left cheek. “I’ll be cheering for you tonight, Veronique.”, she whispered. Turning, she walked out of the bar, and towards the main stage.

Veronique looked down at her sub. His eyes were open, but he was motionless, not moving a single muscle, except for his breathing. Slowly, she lifted her boot off of her sub’s face. “On your feet.”, she ordered her sub. Adrien rose to his feet before his Domme. “Who was she?”, Adrien asked. “Someone…interesting.”, Veronique replied, “Someone I would like to learn more about.” Pulling on her sub’s leash, she led him out of the bar. “Wh-where are we going?”, Adrien asked. Veronique suddenly stopped and pushed Adrien into a wall in the hallway. Lifting her right hand, she violently slapped him across the face. “Every time you address me, you ALWAYS end it with ma’am!”, Veronique shouted. “Y-y-yes ma’am.”, Adrien replied, weakly. “Not good enough, I don’t think you were sincere enough to your Domme.”, Veronique hissed. Raising her hand again, she slapped him across the face, even harder. “Say it like you fucking mean it!”, Veronique shouted. “Y-y-yes ma’am!”, Adrien shouted. “You and your damn stuttering!”, Veronique shouted. Her hand rose up again and smashed into his face. Tears were beginning to trickle down from his eyes. “SAY IT AGAIN!”, Veronique shouted. “YES MA’AM!”, her sub shouted back. His Domme quickly grabbed him by the neck and pressed him into the wall. Her hand clenched tightly into his neck. “Now that….”, she whispered to her sub, “is more like it.” Leaning in closer, she gently stuck out her tongue and licked up the tears that rolled down her sub’s face. Adrien shuddered as he felt her warm tongue slide up and down his cheeks. Pulling back, she gently caressed her sub’s face. “Now what do you say to your Domme, slave?”, she asked him. “Thank you, Mistress.”, Adrien whispered back. Veronique released her grip on her sub’s neck, satisfied. “Come.”, she told him, her hand tugging on his leash, “We aren’t finished yet.”

Veronique and her sub walked into a darkened room. Flipping on a light switch, the room was bathed in red light. “On your knees.”, she ordered her sub. Nodding, Adrien dropped to his knees. Looking at the room, he saw a soft, purple velvet chair in the middle of it. A click could be heard from behind him, and Adrien turned. He watched as his Domme’s hands slid away from the locking mechanism for the door. “W-what are we doing in here ma’am?”, Adrien asked, a tinge of worriment in his voice. “Shut up.”, Veronique ordered her sub, “You will speak only when I allow it.” He sub nodding, he watched as his Domme walked over to the chair. She slowly sunk her body into the soft velvet. Looking up at her, she looked like a Queen in her throne room, waiting for her subjects to petition her. “Tell me slave….”, she asked, “Why do you want to submit to me?” Adrien gulped. It felt like a loaded question, and the wrong response could potentially explode in his face. Thinking careful about his next response, Adrien opened his mouth. “Because all my life, I kept to myself ma’am.”, he told her, “I would try to date on occasion, but each time I dated, I felt out of place.” “How so?”, Veronique asked, as she crossed her legs. Adrien gave out a gasp, as he noticed that she was not wearing any panties under her latex dress. “Answer the question slave.”, she ordered. Regaining his composure, Adrien opened his mouth again. “Because I was with these women, and they expected me to make the moves, to be the, well…the man in charge.”, he replied, “And yet, it felt out of place, it felt wrong for me. I honestly wanted them to take control, to seduce me, to order me around, to take charge and fuck me as they see fit.” “And tell me, did you fuck any of them, did you enjoy it?”, his Domme asked. Adrien thought for a moment. The honest truth is that he only did have sex once in his life. Instead of being a fun, memorable, enjoyable experience, it was a nightmare. Adrien froze up like a tree that night, not sure what to do, his mind racing a million miles a second. He remembered that he tried telling her it was his first time, and that he was having an anxiety attack over what was going on through his mind. The woman he was with, simply slapped him across the face, and turned over. “You can fight in a war and kill people, but you don’t even know how to fuck a woman?!”, she shouted. Tears pouring down his face at her insult, Adrien turned over in the bed, and shut his eyes, just wanting it all to end. But it didn’t end, not the way Adrien wanted it to end. “Just once ma’am.”, Adrien told his Domme, “And it’s something I’d just rather wish had never happened.” “Why?”, Veronique asked, “What happened?” Adrien gulped. He closed his eyes, remembering something that had happened long ago, that he wished he could forget forever.

His anxiety caused him to become a mess that night. He couldn’t sleep, he couldn’t shut off his mind. Again, and again, he kept questioning to himself if he had done something wrong, if it was his fault. Finally, he fell asleep in the early hours of the morning, only to be awakened by pressure that was on top of him. Opening his eyes, everything was blurry. His eyes adjusting to the early morning light, he found the woman on top of him. She was fondling him furiously, trying to make him hard quickly. He felt confused at first, wondering why this was happening. Then it happened. He remembered crying out as he felt himself enter her. But instead of joy, his mind went into jumbled chaos. He had previously told her that he wanted to use protection during any sexual act, that it was the only way he would engage in any sexual activity. But now she was on top of him, furiously riding him. “S-stop.”, Adrien cried out, “What are you doing?!” But the woman didn’t respond and held down Adrien against his will. Seconds later, he orgasmed. Satisfied, the woman got off him. Adrien remembered shuddering there in bed, looking at the woman as she quickly got dressed. “W-why did you do that?!”, he cried out, “I-I only wanted to have protected sex with you, know that!”. The woman, tying up her hair, stared a wall mirror. “I did it because I wanted to.”, she told him. Adrien remembered the tears pouring down his eyes, as he realized she performed unprotected sex on him. “B-but I didn’t!”, Adrien blurted out. “Why don’t you try growing up and being a fucking man, like everyone else!”, the woman shouted back, as she turned and looked at him, “You can’t fuck properly, and you are useless in bed!” They didn’t say a further word, as the woman gathered her belongings and left the hotel, leaving Adrien alone. Since that day, he had mostly kept to himself, his trust completely shattered after that day.

Gulping, Adrien looked up at his Domme. Before him was the most powerful woman he had ever met. His mind started racing. Would she reject him, if he told her what had happened to him? Would she mock and berate him, and then toss him to the side of the street? His eyes began to well up with tears as he tried to speak. “I-I-“, he began, his voice wavering. “Adrien what is wrong, tell me.”, she asked. “S-S-She-“, he choked up. Adrien quickly crawled over to his Domme’s legs, hugging them, as tears poured down his eyes. Veronique looked down at her sub, concerned at his actions. Reaching down, she gently caressed his hair. “Slave, you are safe with me right now.”, she told him, “It’s alright, you can open up to me.” “S-S-She had unprotected sex with me, when I didn’t want it!”, Adrien blurted out, “And she said I wasn’t a man, and I’d never please a woman again, and, and-“ Veronique slid down the velvet chair and gently wrapped her arms around her sub. “Slave, she is wrong.”, she whispered to her sub, “You do know how to please a woman, and thus far, you have been pleasing me exactly as I expect from my sub.” Adrien looked up at his Domme. “I-I do ma’am?”, he asked, as he tried to choke back tears. “Yes, you have Adrien.”, she told him, as she gently stroked his hair, “The true monster here is that woman, and what she did to you.” “A-at the time, I thought it was how sex h-happened ma’am.”, he told his Domme, “I thought it was all my fault because I didn’t p-p-perform correctly.” “Adrien, none of what happened was your fault.”, Veronique told her sub, as she held him against her chest, “What she did was rape you. What she did to you was horrible, and should never be experienced by anyone. You told her you only wanted protected sex, but instead, she thought only of herself.” “T-t-that’s why I get scared ma’am!”, Adrien sobbed, “Most men have experience in sexual matters, and I don’t really have any! And I’m scared that you won’t want me to be your sub i-i-if-“ Veronique looked down at her sub. “You are my sub because I deem it, Adrien.”, she told him, “It doesn’t matter to me if you aren’t experienced at sex, or don’t dress out in black latex and leather clothing like I do. I chose you, because of your willingness to submit and serve me. That is what I value the most from my sub, and it’s why I want you in my life.” Adrien looked up at his Domme and stared deep into her eyes. Lifting her hand, Veronique gently wiped away the tears that rolled down her sub’s face. “I want you to enjoy the moments you surrender and submit to me, Adrien.”, she told her sub, “As your Domme, I want to give you want you always wanted, a strong, dominant woman you can worship, serve, and dedicate your life to pleasing.” A large smile crept across Adrien’s face, and he pressed his left cheek into his Domme’s chest. He could feel her chest heave while she breathed, her right hand gently stroking his hair. “Thank you, Mistress, for not rejecting me.”, Adrien whispered to Veronique. He suddenly looked up into his Domme’s face. “I suddenly want to serve you, Mistress!”, Adrien blurted out, “Please, I want to-to-“ He felt his Domme’s right index finger on his lips, quieting him. “I think I know the perfect way you can serve me, slave.”, she whispered to her sub, “Something that will both please me, and be a learning experience for you.”

The room continued to be bathed in the red light. Music played softly in the background, as woman sang in French. The song sounded intense, as she sang about surrender and submission. In the middle of the room, Veronique lay on her back, as she felt the soft, deep carpeting press against the back of her head. She could feel Adrien gently kiss her feet, his tongue gently licking the toes on his right foot. “You are doing fine Adrien.”, she whispered, “Just take your time, there is no rush. I want you to enjoy this, as much as I am right now.” “Yes Mistress.”, Adrien whispered back, as he gently kissed her leg. Veronique raised her leg up in an arch, causing Adrien to pull forward. His lips continued to kiss and lick her right leg. Her skin felt silky smooth as his tongue glided up and down her calf. Leaning forward, his lips gently sucked on her creamy white skin. Veronique gave out a moan of pleasure, her body and mind pleased with her sub. Reaching forward with her right arm, she grabbed her sub’s hair, pulling forward. Adrien cried out as he felt his Domme’s strong fingers tug on his hair. Taking her other hand, she slowly lifted back her dress. Adrien gave a gasp of shock at what he saw before him. “M-M-Mistress, w-w-what do-“ His Domme cut him off, her hand still gripping strongly on his hair. “You know what I want from you slave.”, she told her sub, as her eyes stared into the red light that hung above them, “I want to be pleasured to my satisfaction, and you will provide me with what I crave for.” Feeling his head being pushed down, he found himself staring at his Domme’s perfectly shaved vagina. Adrien closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, smelling the rose-scented perfume that filtered into his nostrils. The smell was intoxicating, like a feeling of ecstasy. Closing his eyes, and taking a gulp, he lowered his face. Veronique gave out a gasp as she felt his tongue penetrate her body. His warm, wet tongue gingerly licked and down the lips of her vagina, before finally thrusting inward. Veronique’s grip on her sub’s hair tightened harder as he continued, her body quivering with excitement. She closed her eyes, as she focused her mind on Adrien’s gift of submission. Her sub began lapping up the juices that began to drip out, his mind racing with excitement and pleasure as he felt each drop roll down his throat. As he did so, he began to relax his body. For once, his mind wasn’t filled with anxiety, the nervousness he previously felt melting away. Instead, as he continued to pleasure his Domme, he felt joy ripple through his body. His Domme gave out another cry of pleasure, this time more intense than the last. For a moment, Adrien smiled. He finally knew his place in life, and why his Domme wanted him. A single tear rolled down his eye, but not a tear of fear, but one of happiness. Wiping away the tear, he leaned back down, now totally focused on serving his Domme. Veronique’s body quaked again, as she shuddered in a moment of pleasure. She bit her lip, wanting to hold back on the inevitable orgasm. She didn’t want it to end so soon. As much as she was enjoying the pangs of pleasure that rippled throughout her body, she was more excited over how her sub was serving her. He was doing an amazing job, and she wanted it to last as long as possible. She loved how he was surrendering himself to her, how he wasn’t focused on himself, but on her needs first and foremost. The music suddenly became more intense, and Veronique looked up into the red light. Quickly closing her eyes, she pressed her sub’s face deep into her vagina, as she cried out in pleasure. Adrien felt her body shake as the orgasm took hold. The warm juices that Adrien hungrily lapped up flowed like a river onto his tongue, and down his throat. His Domme slowly opened his eyes, her tongue licking her lips in satisfaction. Her fingers slowly released their grip on her sub’s hair. “Slave, come to me.”, she ordered. Adrien rose his face up, his tongue taking one last lick of the juices that he savored. Crawling over his Domme’s body, he lay next to her. Taking her right hand, she gently stroked his hair. “Tell me slave…”, she whispered, “How badly did want to cum just now? Did the thoughts of suddenly penetrating and fucking me, enter your thoughts?” Adrien thought for a moment. “I will admit ma’am, that for a moment, yes, that thought did cross my mind.”, he told her, “But I didn’t want to do that. Because I discovered tonight my true calling, serving and pleasing you. What I experienced with you tonight, was amazing, powerful, and so much more sexual than anything I could have imagined. I surrendered to you, and focused on your needs, and yours only, and it was wonderful Mistress. It is exactly what I have been longing for in my life and now-“ Veronique put her left index finger on her sub’s lips. “Tonight, my slave…”, she began, “You showed to me, and yourself, that you are capable of pleasing a woman sexually. You fulfilled everything I want sexually from my sub, and you were amazing, Adrien. You proved to yourself tonight that you are a man, Adrien, and a sub I want to continue to serve and pleasure me as I see fit.” Wrapping her right arm around her sub, she pulled him in closer. Adrien was now on top of his Domme, and he could feel her heart beating against his chest. “Thank you, Mistress.”, Adrien whispered back, as she pulled him in closer. Wrapping her arms fully around her sub’s body, she gently kissed him on the lips. The light above them bathed their bodies in red, as a French female voice continued to sing the joys of submission and dominance.


	8. Echo-Kilo

Anastasia Kosygin looked at the massive recreation of the Tree of the Knowledge of Good and Evil. Looking closely, she watched as an animatronic snake slithered it’s way down a long branch. “Are you in position?”, a voiced asked. Blinking her eyes, Anastasia’s view changed to show an overlay. Before her were real time data updates from Moscow on her mission, as well as further information on the speaker that was messaging her. “Yes, I’m here.”, she whispered back, “Seems this implant works rather well.” “It should.”, the man responded back, “Took us years to reverse engineer it after we stole it from the Chinese.” “I’ve heard rumors that the CIA has been cooking up a holographic AI, to aid their officers out in the field.”, Anastasia stated, as she moved past the tree, and towards the main stage, “How long until we get our own?” There was a pause on the end of the line. “Just focus on the mission at hand, Ana.”, the man ordered, “We need that NOC list. The sooner we can shut down British Intelligence’s network within Russia, the better. The President has a personal interest in seeing this mission be a success.” Anastasia sighed. “Understood.”, she replied back, “Interesting taste of location for this transfer to happen.” She looked while on the main stage, a male Dom could be seen flogging a male submissive on stage. To her right, female Dommes could be seen dancing with other Dommes or their subs, to the music that was blasting away. “That is why we chose you for this mission.”, the man stated, “Moscow went through the files, and when we noticed how you spend your free time-“ “It’s nice to see that my superiors know that I like to moonlight as professional dominatrix on the side.”, Anastasia interrupted, “Let the Director of the FSB know that due to my current commitments, I will have to cancel our session this week.” There was a long pause on the other line. “Just get us the fucking NOC list, or I’ll have you down in the basement of Lubyanka!”, the man shouted, “Gregori out.” Anastasia sighed. She hated being in London. She found the place to be repugnant, filled with people she vilified. However, orders were orders, and she had to follow them. Walking through the crowd, she found a table. Sitting down, she looked at the clock on her overlay. “He should have been here by now.”, Anastasia thought to herself, “Why not just pick some place simpler like a movie theater or a park for the dead drop?”

“Veronique, wake up please, you have a priority message!”, a voice called out. Veronique suddenly opened her eyes. Next to her was Adrien, who had fallen asleep on her chest. Pushing him off of her, she rose up, and looked down at her watch. Tapping the screen, the watch came to life, and a visual representation of ERIS appeared. “W-w-what’s the message?”, Veronique croaked, feeling groggy as she tried to rise to her feet. “An encrypted transmission was intercepted.”, ERIS replied, “Partial decryption of the transmission was successful. The message was transmitted from Moscow to here, at the Garden of Eden.” “Fuck.”, Veronique cursed, “Do we know anything more?” “Only that the message was received by personnel that are attached to the FSB Directorate EK.” Veronique’s eyes widened upon hearing the words “Directorate EK”. “Wait, who the heck is Directorate EK?”, Adrien asked. “One of the most elite black ops groups that operate under the purview of the President of Russia.”, Veronique replied, “Directorate Echo-Kilo was created by KGB Chairman Yuri Andropov, during the waning days of the Soviet Brezhnev Regime.” Pulling Adrien to his feet, she grabbed his hand and led him to the door. “Upon the death of Brezhnev, Andropov elevated Echo-Kilo to be his personal black ops project.”, Veronique continued, as she and Adrien walked out of the room, “Andropov reportedly initiated a genetic engineering program for Echo-Kilo personnel. They were literally bred from birth to superior in physical strength and mental agility.” Adrien gulped. “Jesus, so they are like super soldiers?!”, Adrien asked, “Why didn’t the CIA engage in such a program?” Veronique smiled. “They didn’t need to, because they have me.”, she replied, “After Andropov’s death, Echo-Kilo continued under the successor KGB Chairmen, and later the FSB. They’ve been a thorn in the side of the CIA, and if they are here tonight, then we are going to have some problems.” Looking down at her watch, she quickly grabbed Adrien. “We’ve got 15 minutes until the competition for the Queen Domme begins, let’s move!”, Veronique ordered. 

Anastasia moved through the growing crowd, as the main stage area swelled with people. The announcement of a Queen Domme competition electrified the guests at the Garden of Eden. Only the very best Dommes would be nominated for the competition, so many were wondering who was nominated. Pulling her vape pen out of her pocket, Anastasia turned it on, and sucked in the fumes. The taste of apple pie swirled in her mouth, as she felt the fumes flow down her throat. Feeling a tap behind her shoulder, she turned around. It was a man, wearing a latex body suit, that stood before her. “What do you want?”, she asked, as she blew smoke into his face. “Is that what you say to a perspective client?”, the man asked, as he looked into her eyes, “Especially one that is willing to pay handsomely for your services?” Anastasia’s eyes widened. She walked up to the man and clenched her hand on his throat. “And just how much would you pay for my services?”, she asked the man, as she placed her right ear next to his mouth. “$10 million dollars.”, he whispered, “UBS bank account number #4832168.” “Contact.”, Anastasia thought to herself. “Where is the item?”, Anastasia whispered back. John Ridley smiled. “That’s not all.”, he told her, “I want to dominate the living hell out of you and fuck that beautiful body you have.” Anastasia pulled back, feeling repulsed. “This wasn’t part of the deal.”, she hissed. “Terms have changed.”, the man replied, “I know about your outside activities, and I want a taste of what you have to offer.” Grabbing Anastasia’s hand, he twisted it, causing her to grit her teeth. “I could fucking kill you.”, she snarled. “But then you will be forced to go back to Moscow empty handed.”, John stated, “And I know your superiors would be very, very disappointed in you.” Anastasia knew he was right. The priority was the NOC list, and she was going to have to do as he pleased, if she was to acquire what Moscow wanted.

Walking backstage with Adrien, Veronique scanned the other Dommes standing around, waiting for the competition to begin. Many were in various latex outfits, with their subs near them. Most were standing near their Dommes, while another was being used as a human table. Three glasses of champagne were on his back, while three other Dommes laughed and chatted among each other. “Mistress….”, Adrien asked, “Um, well, what are we going to do at this competition ma’am? I mean, I’m still very new to all of this, and these people all look like pros!” “Just surrender yourself to my control.”, Veronique replied, “Follow my lead, and together, we will show them what D/s couple is truly capable of.” “Y-yes ma’am.”, Adrien gulped. He began feeling an anxiety attack starting to build in his head. He could feel his mind racing, thoughts crashing into each other, as he tried to process what he should do for his Domme. He had read many websites in the past, and read a few books written by Dommes on how a sub should perform for their Domme. However, he was suddenly being thrust with his Domme, in front of a massive crowd, to be judged. “Oh god, I think I’m going to be sick.”, Adrien whispered, as he slunk to the floor, feeling himself shake. A few Dommes in the room looked at Adrien and chuckled. “That couple will never make it tonight.”, Veronique heard a Domme whisper to a fellow Domme. She looked down at Adrien and sighed. “Crap, this is too overwhelming for him, but we have no choice.”, she thought. Pulling Adrien up by his collar, she quickly dragged him to a quiet corner. As she was about to speak to him, her watch beeped. Tapping it, ERIS appeared before Veronique and Adrien. “Ma’am!”, she exclaimed, “CCTV footage has confirmed that John Ridley is at the Garden of Eden!” ERIS changed, and morphed into a viewing screen, showing John Ridley going through the front entrance of the kink event, 20 minutes ago. “Where is he now?”, Veronique asked. “CCTV feeds show him with the audience at the main event stage.” “Keep an eye on him.”, Veronique ordered. “Yes ma’am.”, ERIS replied. As ERIS disappeared, Veronique looked her sub. She could see he was still shaking. “I need you to calm down for me, Adrien.”, Veronique ordered, “Remember, we have a mission, and this event is part of it.” “B-b-but all of those p-p-people ma’am!”, Adrien exclaimed, “Th-they will be judging us, and what if I suck at being a sub?! What if they say I can’t hack it?!” “Fuck them.”, Veronique told Adrien, “The only person you should be worried about judging you is me, your Domme. Your sole focus in life is to serve and please ME. Those people are nothing, and you should just ignore whatever shit they give you.” Red lights bathed the room, alerting those backstage that the event was about to begin. “This is it, my slave.”, Veronique told Adrien, “Don’t fucking disappoint me.”

“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to this year’s Queen Domme competition!”, Kevin shouted in the microphone, as he took the stage. There was a massive roar of the crowd, with many cheering in approval. “For many that are new to the Queen Domme competition, this is how it works: we have nominated 9 Dommes along with their subs, to take the stage here tonight.”, Kevin told the crowd, “They will be judged on their looks, their ability, as well as proving how loyal their sub truly is to their Domme. Five prior Queen Dommes will be judging them tonight, and the winner with the highest score will be crowed our newest Queen Domme!” The crowd roared with approval again. “As you know, the title of Queen Domme comes with many responsibilities.”, Kevin continued, “The Queen Domme will be representing the very heart of the Garden of Eden. As a Queen Domme, she will be expected to represent our kink event around the world, embracing those that live for our lifestyle and those that are curious.” Snapping his fingers, five exquisitely beautiful women walked on stage. The five women stood on stage, waving at the crowd. “And these are your judges tonight!”, Kevin exclaimed, “Please welcome Mistress Yuki Oshima, the Queen Domme of Japan!” A woman in a bright red latex dress walked forward, bowing and waving at the crowd. Kevin smiled, and then turned back to the crowd. “Next up is Mistress Ayodele Nkosi, the Queen Domme of South Africa!” A woman wearing a latex body suit which had the South African flag designed on it, walked forward and waved at the crowd. Her beautiful black hair flowed down her body, while she gently bowed and walked back with the other women. “Next is Mistress Maria Silva, the Queen Domme of Brazil!”, Kevin exclaimed. The South American beauty walked forward when her name was called, her blue-latex encased hands waving to the crowd. After bowing, she walked back to the other women. “Lets welcome next, the Queen Domme of the United States, Mistress Eileen Jannsen!”, Kevin shouted. A woman with dark short hair, which looked like a bob haircut, walked forward. Waving to the crowd, she bowed to them while her pink latex catsuit shined in the spotlight. “And finally, all the way from Italy, let us welcome Queen Domme Angelica Medici!”, Kevin yelled out to the crowd. There was a great roar from the crowd, as Angelica walked forward, waving. Out of all of the former Queen Dommes, Angelica was the most popular out of all of them. The blonde-haired Queen Domme continued to wave at the cheering crowd, before she finally turned and joined her fellow Dommes. “Those are your judges for tonight’s competition!”, Kevin declared, “The judging will start in the next five minutes!”.

“You are going to do fine Adrien, don’t worry so much.”, Adrien thought to himself, “Just do as Mistress orders you to do, and it will all go fine.” Four Dommes and their subs had already gone up on stage to be judged, and now their turn was coming up. He looked at his Domme, who was standing near the entrance to the stage. He didn’t want to disappoint her, this was his Domme after all. An all-powerful woman that gave him the opportunity to serve and please her. Snapping her fingers, Veronique looked at her sub. “Down on all fours and come over here, now.”, she ordered. Adrien dropped to his hands and knees, and crawled over to his Domme. Leaning down, she connected a leash to his collar. “I will be walking you onstage as my pet.”, Veronique told her sub, “After walking you out there as my pet, you will serve me as I expect to be served by my sub.” “A-and then what ma’am?”, Adrien asked. “Oh, you will see, my pet, you will see.”, she told him. 

Adrien trembled as he was walked out on stage in front of the assembled audience. The crowd was massively huge, as kinksters from all walks of life were before him. He looked up at his Domme, who in turned looked down and smiled at him. “You can do this Adrien…”, he thought to himself, “No, I can do this for HER, because she is my Domme and I will NOT disappoint her!” “Coming all the way from America is Mistress Veronique Delacroix and her slave, Adrien”, Kevin shouted to the crowd. Spotlights shone on Veronique, as she stood statuesque before everyone, her left hand tightly gripping the chain that connected to Adrien’s collar. Pulling on the collar, Veronique walked her pet around on the stage, smiling triumphantly. As she walked by the judge’s table, she knew the women there were in awe of her flawless beauty. “And they should, I am immortal after all.”, Veronique thought to herself.

Anastasia, standing next to John Ridley, watched as Veronique walked the stage. “Why does that woman look familiar to me?”, she thought to herself, as she watched in awe. She couldn’t put her finger on it, but she knew she had seen her from somewhere in her past.

Finally stopping, Veronique yanked on the leash. “Show how much you adore your Domme, by licking my boots.”, she ordered. Quickly nodding, Adrien leaned down and began to kiss and lick Veronique’s leather boots. As he did so, he remembered what his Domme had told him, and blocked all the people watching, out of his mind. Instead, imagined it was just himself and Veronique in the bedroom together, where he could show his complete devotion to his Domme. “That’s enough!”, Veronique ordered. Pulling Adrien to his feet, she grabbed his face and spit into it. Veronique’s warm saliva poured down his face, while his tongue lapped up every drop. Raising her right hand, Veronique slapped her sub across the face, and dragged him to a nearby St. Andrew’s Cross. Tying him to it, she leaned forward into his right ear. “Trust me on this, ok, just give yourself to me and everything will be fine.”, Veronique told her sub. Adrien nodded. Veronique turned and looked back at the crowd. Many were shouting, yelling at Veronique at what to do to her sub. “Wreck his worthless ass!”, one woman shouted, “Fuck his subby ass!” Looking over at the judges, Veronique winked at them, and walked over to a nearby table. On the table were several instruments familiar to any Domme, a paddle, whips, and chains. Smiling, she picked up a flogger and walked back towards her sub.

“You can do this Adrien…”, he thought to himself, as he continued to be tied to the cross, “I’m doing this for the most powerful, beautiful woman in the world, cause I want to!” Veronique went up to her sub and quickly tore off the back of the shirt he was wearing. Caressing the smooth skin his back with her left hand, she raised the flogger in her right hand and cracked it into Adrien. Crying out in pain, Adrien shuddered from the blow. Veronique continued again and again, until she wouldn’t stop. Tears began to roll down Adrien’s eyes as the whippings grew with intensity. “I-I—I’m doing this for my D-D-Domme!”, Adrien cried out. Veronique, hearing his cries, whipped him even harder. She didn’t have time for a weakling wimp of a sub. No, instead, her sub was going to learn how to take it, and enjoy getting whipped and flogged like this. Veronique cracked the flogger even harder into Adrien’s back, which caused blood to fly into her face. Licking the blood on her face, she looked at her sub’s now cut up back. Blood was starting to ooze and drip out from the cuts she had inflicted on him. But instead of being concerned for him, the whole thing just turned her on. Dropping the flogger to the floor, she walked to her sub and ripped him off the cross. Turning him around for the entire audience to watch, her eyes grew dark red. She sniffed the right side of his neck, looking for that one vein that was pulsing in blood. Finding it, she unleashed her fangs, and sunk them into his neck. There was an audible gasp from the audience at first, as they watched Adrien surrender himself to his Domme, as she gently sucked the blood from his body. Kevin was aghast, and thought about suddenly cancelling the event, until he heard a “Fuck Yes!” from the judge’s table. Looking over, he saw Angelica rise to her feet. “Goddamn, what a fucking beautiful sight to see!”, Angelica shouted. The crowd, at first bewildered at what they were watching, now cheered the couple on stage. “Um, well, without further ado, let’s give a round of applause to Mistress Veronique and her sub Adrien!”, Kevin shouted in the microphone. The audience gave a massive round of applause, approving of what they were seeing on stage. By now, Adrien was on the floor, his hand weakly on his Domme’s head. It felt so good to him to give to his Domme what she lusted for at this moment. He could hear the slurping sounds she was making as she drank in every drop he had to give. As he began to back out, he realized he was no longer nervous like he was earlier tonight. Instead he was finally happy and content that he was serving his Domme as she desired to be served.


	9. Queen Domme

John Ridley watched the spectacle on stage and was mesmerized by what he witnessed. He had never seen such a powerful woman control a man like that before. The way she moved on stage, and how her submissive submitted to her enthralled him. Continuing to watch her, he suddenly knew he had to have her. No, he had to submit to her, so that for a moment he could feel the power that she wielded. John Ridley looked at Anastasia. “Stay here, I’ll be back in a bit!”, John told her. As he turned to leave, he suddenly felt his right hand being crushed by another hand. “I don’t have time for your fucking bullshit!”, Anastasia raged, “Give me the data disk now!” “I-I-It’s on a time lock!”, John gasped, “The data is encrypted and won’t unlock for another hour!” “WHERE IS IT?!”, Anastasia shouted. John smiled. “Let go of my hand if you want what you so desperately desire!”, he spat back. Anastasia relented, and John slipped his hand out of her grasp. Anastasia gritted her teeth, as she watched John walk away from her. “If I had it my way, I’d snap your fucking neck for wasting my fucking time!”, she hissed.

Veronique laid her sub down on a nearby couch. Due to the blood loss, he had passed out. “Has anyone got any food with sugar, or sugared drinks?”, Veronique asked. “The bar should have something.”, a fellow Domme replied, “They were selling all kinds of food and drink there.” “Then quit sitting around, and go get something, now!”, Veronique ordered. The Domme, startled at the order, quickly nodded and left. “Not even the Queen Domme and already bossing around the other Dommes?”, a familiar voice asked. Turning around, Veronique found herself looking into the bright blue eyes of Angelica. “I would get it myself, but I don’t want to leave my sub when he’s like this.”, she replied, while stroking Adrien’s hair, “I should be by his side until he’s well again.” Angelica nodded. “You appear to be very loyal to your sub.”, Angelica told her friend, “I’ve seen some Dommes use them like something they found in a landfill. But, you….” Stroking Adrien’s hair, her mind suddenly flashed back to a time that felt ancient. The massive furnaces were raging, while corpses were stacked on the lifts, waiting to be incinerated. She could hear the alarms blaring while she stroked his hair, his beautiful brown hair. Leaning down at his body on the gurney, she kissed his lips. “Veronique, Veronique?”, a voice asked. Snapping back to reality, she turned and looked back at Angelica. “You ok?”, Angelica asked, “You looked spaced out there for a minute.” “I-It’s ok.”, Veronique replied, “Just something that was suddenly on my mind. The Domme Veronique yelled at earlier came back in the room, carrying snacks and drinks. “I-Is this enough?”, the Domme asked. “Certainly.”, she told Veronique replied, while she took the food and drinks. Adrien slowly began to open his eyes and looked at his Domme. “M-Mistress?”, he asked, “Feel so w-w-weak.” “Shhh…”, she replied, “It’s ok, your Domme is here. You need to drink this.” She held up a bottle of orange juice. Opening the cap, she placed the bottle to his lips, and he started to drink from it. Angelica looked down at her watch. “Veronique, we are going to announce the winner.”, she told the Domme, “We need all the Dommes to be on stage for this.” “Tell them they can fucking wait.”, Veronique told Angelica, “I’m not leaving my sub.” Angelica turned to her left and saw several Dommes walking to the main stage with their subs in tow. “I know but Veronique-“, Angelica began. “Fuck the goddamn contest, I’m not leaving my sub!”, Veronique shouted. Everyone in the backstage froze at Veronique’s outburst. Veronique rose to her feet and grabbed Angelica by the collar. “My sub needs me right now!”, Veronique shouted, “I am his Domme and I will protect and care for him. He’s NOT something I found in a goddamn dumpster, he’s my property!” “M-Mistress?”, Adrien asked weakly, “It’s ok, I’m getting better. I want to do this for you ma’am.” Adrien turned from the sofa and slowly rose to his feet. He felt shaky, and found he needed to use all his strength to stable himself. Veronique quickly released Angelica and turned to hold up her sub. “Are you sure?”, Veronique asked her sub. “I’m your submissive, Mistress.”, he replied, “I serve to please you ma’am, and I know this is something you want to do.” Veronique smiled and slowly caressed his left cheek. “That’s my sub.”, she whispered. Adrien slowly dropped to his hands and knees and looked up at his Domme. “I’m ready, Mistress.”, he told his Domme. Smiling, Veronique turned and walked her pet out to the main stage.

Anastasia watched as all the Dommes walked on stage. Each were accompanied by their subs, many connected to leashes that each Domme held in their hand. She watched as Veronique appeared on stage. “Dimitri, I need you to run a search for me.”, Anastasia communicated via her overlay. The overlay activated, and a video screen of Dimitri appeared. “Dimitri here.”, the man replied, “What do you need searched?” “Run a facial scan of this woman onstage.”, Anastasia ordered, as her eyes focused on Veronique, “She looks familiar. Find out who she is.” “Affirmative.”, Dimitri replied, “This will take some time, as our systems were affected by a computer hack, likely from the Americans.” “Just get it done.”, Anastasia told Dimitri, “Anastasia out.” Anastasia watched Veronique walk out to the middle of the stage. “I don’t know who you are…”, Anastasia said under her breath, “but you look like trouble.”

“Well, here we are, where we are about to announce the new Queen Domme of the Garden of Eden!”, Kevin shouted to the crowd, as he walked on stage. There was a huge roar from the audience, as the nominee Dommes stood proudly with their subs on stage. “Now before we announce the winner, I’d like to thank the judges and all the nominees for participating in this event on such short notice.”, Kevin continued, “Especially Mistress Angelica who was able to wrangle this whole thing together!” Angelica smiled and bowed to the crowd as they shouted in approval. “Ok, and without further ado, here we go!”, Kevin shouted into the microphone. The lighting on the stage went out, shining spotlights on the Dommes and their subs on stage. Kevin walked over and took a black envelope from Angelica. Opening the envelope, he took out a white sheet of paper, and looked at it. “Well…wow, this is amazing!”, Kevin exclaimed, “Our Queen Domme, chosen by our panel of judges, issss……” A drumroll could be heard in the background. Adrien looked up at his Domme. He felt so nervous at this moment, although it was also probably due to the amount of blood he had lost earlier. “Mistress Veronique Delacroix!”, Kevin suddenly shouted. Adrien’s heart skipped a beat, as the spotlights went out, except for the one that was on he and his Domme. The crowd roared in approval, as red rose petals from above fell on Veronique. Smiling, she waved at the crowd as the lights turned on. Angelica, carrying a regal red and black diamond encrusted crown, walked towards Veronique. “On your knees.”, Angelica ordered. Veronique nodded and dropped to her knees. “You now represent not only the Garden of Eden, but fellow kinksters around the world.”, Angelica told Veronique as she placed the crown on her head, “Go forth and make us proud of being who we are, Queen Domme.” Veronique rose to her feet and turned to wave to the crowd. Adrien felt tears rolling down his face as he watched his Domme. She looked so beautiful and regal, standing on stage with the crown atop her head. 

“Thank you, everyone!”, Veronique shouted to the crowd, “This is a great honor you, my fellow Dommes have given me, and I am very grateful for it!” Tugging on her sub’s leash, she looked down at him. “However, I must also give credit to my sub, for helping me make this happen.”, she told the crowd, “Because without the loyalty and dedication of our subs, we would not be the dominant kinksters we are today. So please, as you dominate and wreck your sub, remember that your sub is what makes you what you are, the powerful individual they desire to submit to!” The crowd roared in approval to Veronique’s comments. Waving one last time, she turned, and saw a golden throne before her. The gold-plated throne had plush velvet cushioning and was being carried out by four submissive men. The men placed the golden throne before her and bowed. “As our new Queen Domme, every Domme and sub here tonight, will show their fealty to our new Queen!”, Kevin shouted into the microphone. Smiling, Veronique sat in her chair, with her sub sitting on her right side, next to her feet. Adrien still felt woozy from earlier and found himself leaning next to the throne. Looking up, he watched as his Domme held out her hand, and Kevin gently kissed it. Behind him was an ever-expanding line of men and women, all fellow kinksters, waiting their turn to kiss the hand of the new Queen Domme. “All these people, to pay their respects to you ma’am!”, Adrien exclaimed, “It’s like you are Queen Elizabeth I or something!” “You know, I very much admire her.”, Veronique told her sub, as a male Dom kissed her right hand, “She didn’t marry into power, instead she built up her power and proved she could wield that power and rule alone as a woman. Adrien smiled as he looked up at his Domme. Not only beautiful and powerful, but also wise. “The very qualities I’ve always wanted in a Domme.”, Adrien thought to himself. “M-M-Mistress?”, a voice called out. Adrien looked up and saw a timid young man standing before them. “It’s me Mistress, I’ve returned, your sub!”, the man exclaimed.

Upon hearing those words, Adrien felt a wave of shock ripple through his body. “What the hell?!”, Adrien exclaimed. Veronique gritted her teeth. “I let you go long ago.”, she hissed, “You are no longer my property, and you know it!” The man, who was wearing a leather suit and tie, walked up to Veronique and kneeled before her. Before she could stop him, he leaned down and began to lick and kiss her boots. “Didn’t you hear me, you are not my sub!”, Veronique shouted, as she kicked him off her feet. Adrien, despite earlier feeling weak, felt a rush of adrenaline thrust through his body. He did not know who this man was, but he wanted to smash his face into the floor. “But Mistress, it is me, Johnny!”, the man exclaimed, “You and I were meant forever!” “No fucking way!”, Veronique shouted, as she slowly rose to her feet. The people in the line gasped they watched the statuesque woman rise. Veronique looked all powerful as she stood before Johnny, her regal crown glittering in the lights that shone above. “I did all the work and how did you serve me?!”, the Queen Domme shouted, “By giving me gift certificates from Burger King!” Adrien and the kinksters in line suddenly burst out laughing upon hearing Veronique’s comment. “Burger King?!”, Adrien laughed, “What, was McDonalds too expensive for you?” “B-b-but Mistress, you know it was the only place I could get work!”, Johnny cried out, “They said I could be a lead supervisor in 10 years if I worked hard enough!” “Yeah, and in the meantime, you spent your days flipping burgers.”, Veronique sneered, “I don’t want a burger flipper for a sub, I want a sub that can serve me by taking me to an expensive French restaurant in New York City!” “But you know we were meant to be together Mistress!”, Johnny exclaimed as he rose to his feet, “I dream about you every night!” “And that is where I will only exist for you, in your dreams.”, Veronique told Johnny, “Get the fuck off the stage, before I throw you off.” “Yeah, get the fuck off, you cheap ass sub!”, Adrien shouted, “I’m her property, and I will remain being her property for the long term!” Upon hearing those words, Johnny screamed in rage and ran up to Adrien, his right foot smashing into Veronique’s sub. Her sub went flying backwards, his body crashing behind the throne. Veronique’s eyes suddenly turned dark red, and she grabbed Johnny by his throat. “YOU EVER TOUCH MY SUB AGAIN AND I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!”, she screamed, “ONLY I AM ALLOWED PUNISH HIM!” Lifting Johnny, she quickly squeezed her former sub’s neck. His face turning blue, Veronique wanted to crush the man’s throat, and watch him choke to death on his own blood. Her grip around his neck squeezed even tighter. Johnny thrashed in her vise-like grip, struggling to breathe. Pulling Johnny to her face, she looked into his eyes. “Get the fuck out of my life!”, she screamed, as she lifted her right arm up, and threw Johnny off the stage. The man crashed into a nearby table, the impact splitting the table in two. For a moment there was silence. Veronique turned and looked at everyone, her eyes still burning red. “If any of you think to rule over me, to tell me who shall I dominate and who will submit to me…”, Veronique began, “Then let me tell you this: I will have only one Mistress here, and no Master!” Turning, she leaned down to pick up her sub. Cradling him in her arms, she walked off the stage. “Angelica!”, she shouted, “You will come with me to aid me in tending to my slave, NOW!” Angelica gulped. “Y-yes Queen Domme!”, Angelica shouted as she quickly followed Veronique. The fellow Dommes and subs in the audience watched as the Queen Domme and Angelica walked out of the main stage. After a few more seconds of silence, Kevin quickly picked up his microphone. “Well, um, lets all take a 30-minute break.”, he told everyone, “In 30 minutes the festivities will start again just as soon as we can clean up!” Dropping the microphone, he quickly ran off to find Veronique and Angelica. “Why can’t I just find someone normal to be Queen Domme?!”, he thought to himself.


	10. Sakharov-One

Anastasia watched as Veronique walked off the stage with her sub in her arms. “Who the fuck is this crazy bitch?”, she thought to herself. Dimitri suddenly appeared on her overlay, and he looked worried. “Anastasia, we have a problem.”, he told her in a worried voice, “We were able to identify who that woman is and it’s not good.” Anastasia gritted her teeth. “Ok, who is she?”, she asked. “She goes by the name of Veronique Delacroix, but it’s not her real name.”, he told her, “She’s CIA, one of their best assets in the field.” “Oh fuck me.”, Anastasia said to herself, “That means she knows what we are up to, tonight!” “Correct.”, Dimitri told Anastasia, “Ana, this order has come down from the President himself: Do whatever it takes to get that data disk. Kill the asset, get the data disk, and get the fuck out of there.” “What you do not think I can take on this woman?”, Anastasia asked Dimitri, “You know what I can do out in the field.” Dimitri paused, and looked at Ana. “Listen, this woman’s file, it wasn’t easy to get a hold of.”, he told her, “Much of it is blacked out, eyes only to the President and his inner circle. But what I could find out is that this woman has a massive hitlist of kills. Just find the asset, get the data disk and get the living fuck out of there. Dimitri out.” “Goddamn it!”, Anastasia cursed under her breath, “Why couldn’t this just be a simple snatch and grab?”

“Out of the way!”, Veronique shouted, as she marched toward the suite of the Queen Domme. Two male subs quickly opened the doors to the suite, and Veronique walked in. She quickly moved to the bed and placed Adrien down on it. Her sub groaned in pain. “Shhhh….it’s ok.”, Veronique told her sub, as she caressed his forehead. “P-p-pain, so much pain.”, Adrien moaned. “I know…”, she whispered back, “Just relax.” Turning to Angelica, she looked at her. “I need meds for him now.”, she told her fellow Domme, “I won’t allow him to be in pain like this.” Angelica nodded. “I have a nurse coming here for him.”, she told Veronique, “He should be back on his feet in about 30 minutes.” “Good, because I’m tired of this bullshit you keep pulling off at MY kink event!”, a voice called out. Angelica turned and saw Kevin march into the room. “If I had it my way I’d fire your ass as the Queen Domme and have you locked up for the shit you’ve pulled tonight!”, Kevin shouted, “You beat that man to an inch of his life! What do you have to say to yourself for your conduct?!” Veronique’s eyes suddenly turned blood red, and she moved towards Kevin at lightning speed. Her right hand quickly gripped his throat as she slammed him into the wall. “You listen to me, you whiny little bitch!”, Veronique hissed, “My sub was being attacked, and as his owner and protector, I will do whatever is necessary to ensure he is safe!” Kevin’s eyes grew white in shock as he saw the woman’s teeth begin to protrude, turning into that of a vampire’s teeth. “You are a worthless shack of shit!”, Veronique screeched, “Perhaps I should drain you of your blood, so I no longer have to be bothered with your crap!” “M-M-Mistress?”, Adrien croaked, “Please, let him go.” Her eyes melted from blood red to their natural color. She released her grip on Kevin, which caused him to collapse to the floor, coughing and gasping. Adrien slowly rose up from the bed, wincing in pain. “We have a mission, Mistress.”, he told her, “I’ll be fine here.” Veronique walked over to her sub and caressed his forehead. “Are you sure?”, she asked, “I can stay here until you are well.” “No, I’ll be fine Mistress.”, he told her, “But, when this is all done, let us go on vacation somewhere.” “That’s exactly what I was thinking about as well.”, Veronique told her sub. Smiling, she turned to Angelica. “Please stay with him while I’m out on the main floor.”, she told the white-latex clad Domme, “I’m counting on you.” “My pleasure, Queen Domme.”, Angelica replied. “As for you….”, Veronique began, as she looked at Kevin, “I’m sorry for trashing your event, but if you ever owned a sub, you’d know what it felt to see your sub in danger.” Taking one last look at her sub, she turned and walked out of the suite.

Anastasia walked around the main floor, looking for John Ridley. Finding him was near impossible, with so many kinksters in leather and latex, cavorting on the floor. “Out of my fucking way!”, Anastasia shouted as she pushed by two female kinksters wrapped in an embrace. “God damn it!”, Anastasia thought to herself, “I’m gonna rip his fucking nails out as soon as I find him!” Anastasia pushed herself past another couple and found herself in the suite hallway. The suites in here were premium VIP dungeons that guests would pay thousand of dollars to rent. Anastasia remembered the look in John’s eyes when he saw Veronique on stage. “If I was going to get wrecked by the Queen Domme, it would probably be in one of these room.”, Anastasia thought to herself. Walking up to the first door on the right, she opened it.

“Veronique, I have additional data to pass on to you in regards to the mission!”, ERIS chirped to the Queen Domme. “I’m here.”, Veronique replied, “What do you have?” “We were able to find out from our MI-5 liaison that John was selected by MI-6 for a black op a few years back.”, ERIS told Veronique, “As part of the op, they installed an experimental data chip inside his brain. With the data chip installed, he could literally just look at the information he wished to collect with his eyes, and what he saw was stored as electronic images in the data disk.” “Oh shit!”, Veronique gasped, “You’re telling me he’s got that NOC data literally in his head?” “Correct.”, ERIS told Veronique, “He’s been carrying the data in his head the whole time, and we didn’t even know it!” “Have you been able to track him on the CCTV feeds within the event?”, Veronique asked. “Scanning, stand by.”, ERIS told Veronique, “Bingo! He was last seen heading into the VIP suites!” Veronique quickly ran down the Queen Domme Hallway, and into the main event floor. The VIP suites were on the other side of the main floor, with a sea of kinksters blocking her path. “Out of my way, out of my way!”, Veronique shouted, as she pushed her way through the crowd.

John hummed happily as he walked around the VIP suite. It had everything a Domme or sub could ever ask for. Whips, chains, a throne for a Domme to sit on, a St. Andrew’s Cross to tie a sub to. “I’ve submitted my request to submit to her, and here I am, waiting for the Queen Domme to arrive.”, he thought to himself. He remembered seeing her onstage with her sub, looking radiant and powerful before the crowd. How he craved to feel that power she wielded, to submit to such a powerful woman. As he was thinking of the Queen Domme, the door to the suite creaked open. “Queen Domme, you’re finally here!”, John exclaimed, as he turned towards the opened door. His mood went from elation to fear, as he saw Anastasia walk into the room. “You owe me a fucking data disk.”, Anastasia told John, “And I intend to take it from you, right now.”

Veronique continued to push through the crowd, her hands and arms pressing against latex and leather bodies. “This isn’t working!”, she thought to herself, “I’m not even near the center of the main floor!” Suddenly, an epiphany struck her mind. “STOP!”, Veronique shouted, her voice echoing the floor. The music suddenly stopped, as everyone on the floor turned to look at the Queen Domme. “On your knees, and bow to your Queen!”, Veronique shouted. One by one, the various kinksters in the room fell to their knees, and bowed towards her. “Mmmm….”, she thought to herself, “Now this is more like it.” Taking one step forward, Veronique began to make her way towards the VIP suites.

“You know, I was wondering where you might have placed the data disk.”, Anastasia stated as she tightened the rope around John’s body, “But then I remembered reading about how MI-6 was working on a way of covertly storing data, via a data disk implanted in the brain.” “P-p-please, don’t do this!”, John pleaded, “We can work something out!” “I asked you once nicely, and you refused.”, Anastasia told John, as she walked towards a table that was laid out with sharp instruments. Picking up an instrument, she walked back towards her helpless victim. “Please, don’t do this, I’m telling you!”, John exclaimed, as Anastasia saw the fear that engulfed his eyes. Anastasia smiled at John. “Never say no to a Domme.”, she told him. Raising her right hand into the air, she gripped the metallic icepick that was in her hand, and smashed it into John’s skull. Anastasia felt a splatter of blood on her face, as she heard John scream in pain. “Just relax.”, Anastasia told John, as she began cracking open his skull, “In a few minutes, it will all be over.”

Veronique’s head suddenly perked up, as she sensed the screams of John Ridley. “Oh shit!”, Veronique shouted, as she began running through the main floor.

“Told you it’d be over in just a few minutes.”, as Anastasia held the bloodied data disk in her hands. She looked down at the bloodied mess of the man that was once called John Ridley. As she held the data disk in her hands, it suddenly vibrated. “HOST NO LONGER DETECTED. HOST DECEASED.”, a computerized voice announced from the data disk, “TAPEWORM WILL ACTIVATE IN SEVEN MINUTES”. A small display on the data disk suddenly lit up and began counting down to zero. “Aw FUCK!”, Anastasia shouted, as she quickly rose to her feet, and made a quick dash out of the suite.

Veronique suddenly stopped as she saw a woman at the far end of the hallway walk out of the suite. She could see her hands dripping with blood. “STOP!”, Veronique shouted. The woman smiled and made a quick dash towards the exit that led towards the nearby parking garage. Veronique began to run towards the woman but stopped, panting. “God damn, I should of drank more blood!”, she thought to herself, “I’m not going to be able to catch up to her at this rate.” Taking a deep breath, she began sprinting as fast as she could towards the exit.

Angelica Medici sat next to Veronique’s sub, watching as he recuperated from his injuries. “I don’t know how many subs could survive the amount of pain you have gone through tonight.”, Angelica told Adrien. “Well, I guess you could say I’m not your average sub.”, he told her. Angelica smiled as she slowly rose to her feet. As she did this, her overlay display suddenly activated. “Colonel Angelica Medici, this is a priority one communication.”, a voice stated on the overlay. Blinking her eyes, she jumped to attention when the communication poured over her overlay. Adrien heard Angelica let out a gasp and looked at her. “Get up, now!”, Angelica ordered, “We gotta help out Veronique right now!”

Anastasia quickly ran to her Bugatti Divo and opened the door. Sliding into the driver’s seat, she quickly started up the car and placed the data disk into an entry port. Looking into the rear-view mirror, she saw Veronique enter the parking garage. “Too late bitch!”, Anastasia shouted as she closed her driver’s side door and peeled out of the garage. Pressing a button in the vehicle, she was immediately connected to Dimitri. “Dimitri, I have it, I have the data disk!”, she shouted, as she turned out to The Strand and headed west, “But we have a problem!” “What is it?”, Dimitri asked, as his face appeared on an overlay that appeared on her windshield. “This data disk is on a timer, went off when the host died.”, she told him, as she swerved out of traffic, “We have five minutes to upload the data, or else a tapeworm will activate, destroying the data.” “Damn!”, Dimitri cursed, “Ok, we should have the Sakharov-One satellite in position for the data upload in a minute, just hold out until we can make the connection!” “Roger that!”, Anastasia shouted as she increased her speed on the streets of London, “That CIA bitch was a fucking joke, she couldn’t even keep up with me!” Smiling, she looked in the rear-view mirror, and saw a vehicle far behind, driving erratically, cars behind her were swerving to avoid the vehicle, while car horns could be heard blasting. “What the fuck?!”, Anastasia shouted, as the vehicle, a black Lamborghini Centenario with red striping, pulled up behind her. Looking into the rear-view mirror, she saw the eyes of the Queen Domme, staring right back at her. The Lamborghini roared forward and smashed into the back end of the Bugatti, causing Anastasia to scream in terror as her vehicle spun out.

“Wait, what the heck is going on?!”, Adrien exclaimed as he and Angelica made their way towards the parking garage, “And who the hell are you?” “My name is Colonel Angelica Medici, commander of Task Force Jericho.”, Angelica replied to Adrien, as they walked towards her pure white colored Ducati V4. “Wait, I’ve never even heard of this Task Force Jericho!”, Adrien exclaimed, “What the heck are they?” Hopping on her motorcycle, she started it up and looked at Adrien. “Look, we don’t have time, just hop on!” Gulping, Adrien hopped onto the back of the motorcycle. “Grab hold of me tightly.”, she told him, as she revved up my motorcycle. “You know, my Domme would kill me if she knew I was holding on to another Domme like this!”, Adrien shouted over the revving of the engine. “Well then….”, she exclaimed as she quickly put on her helmet and gave one to Adrien, “I won’t tell, if you won’t.” Adrien sighed. After placing the helmet on his head, he leaned forward and gripped his arms around Angelica’s waist. “Please lord, don’t let Veronique find out about this!”, he thought to himself, as Angelica roared the motorcycle out of the parking garage.

“Connection to Sakarov-One satellite reset, attempting to re-acquire.”, a voice chimed in Anastasia’s car. Her head swimming from the impact with Veronique’s vehicle, she looked at her rear view mirror. Behind her was the black Lamborghini, quickly weaving out of traffic. “It’s going to take more than just a bump to knock me out, you French bitch!”, Anastasia shouted. Starting back up her vehicle, she tore back on the street, pressing forward towards the Whitehall District. “Connection to Sakarov-One satellite re-established, preparing for data upload in one minute.”, a voice chimed in her vehicle. “Come on, just one minute, one fucking minute!”, Anastasia shouted. 

“MOVE!”, Veronique shouted, “Get the living FUCK out of my way!”, as she weaved through traffic. “She’s just arrived at Trafalgar Square and is heading into the Whitehall District!”, ERIS chimed. “I’d be there if I didn’t have to deal with these goddamn taxis!”, Veronique shouted, “Fuck these assholes!” She quickly swerved into the right hand lane, passing by a black taxi that was holding her up. “Incoming vehicle!”, ERIS screamed. Veronique quickly swerved back into the left hand lane, just barely missing an incoming lorry. “That was too close!”, Veronique shouted as she pressed down on the accelerator harder.

“I see them!”, Angelica shouted, as she reached Veronique. She could see the black Lamborghini attempting to swerve around the traffic, but the oncoming traffic made it nearly impossible. “Hold on, I’m going to drive right past your Domme so we can reach Anastasia!”, Angelica shouted. Revving up the accelerator, she blasted through the traffic, quickly weaving around the blockages.

Veronique watched as a white Ducati V4 blasted right by her. “Jesus, who is that?!”, Veronique asked. “I was able to scan the two bodies on the vehicle!”, ERIS told Veronique, “Their visors were up so I was able to quickly scan their irises.” “So, who are they?”, Veronique demanded, “Tell me!” “Uhhhh…..”, ERIS trailed off. Two images of Angelica Medici and Adrien appeared on Veronique’s overlay. “Wh-what?!”, Veronique screamed, “My sub, IS WITH ANOTHER DOMME?!” Veronique’s blood suddenly began to boil. Screaming in anger, she quickly slammed her foot down on the accelerator. “I’m going to fucking WRECK you, Adrien!”, she screamed as she tore down the Whitehall District.

Adrien heard the screeching of vehicles and looked behind him. He could see a black Lamborghini suddenly tearing down the Whitehall District, and aiming squarely at them. “Uhhh, Angelica, I think my Domme is finally out of the traffic that was holding her up.”, he told her. “Great, because we could use her help!”, Angelica shouted. She scanned ahead and saw the Bugatti turn off at the upcoming intersection. “She’s turning on to the Westminster Bridge, we gotta stop her there!”, Angelica shouted.

“45 seconds to upload”, a voice chimed in Anastasia’s vehicle. “Come on, I’m almost home free!”, Anastasia shouted as her vehicle made it’s way onto the Westminster Bridge. Looking in her rear-view mirror, she saw a white motorcycle race up behind her. “Oh, what the fuck is this?!”, Anastasia asked. Continuing to watch in her rear-view mirror, she watched at the driver leaned down and pulled out a white Desert Eagle hidden on the side of the motorcycle. The driver pointed the gun at Anastasia’s vehicle and opened fire. 

Adrien held tightly to Angelica as she fired three rounds at the Bugatti. One round punctured the right rear tire of the vehicle. Adrien watched as the vehicle spun out of control, the high speed tearing apart the damaged tire. The vehicle suddenly slammed into the barrier on the bridge, causing metal to splash into the River Thames. 

“Attempting to reacquire Sakharov-One satellite.”, a voice chimed in Anastasia’s damaged vehicle. Opening her eyes, she felt her forehead and looked at her fingertips, which were covered in blood. Moaning, she slowly opened her driver side door. Her vehicle was wedged into the bridge, but another slam to the vehicle would cause it to crash into the river below. Stepping on the bridge, she looked behind her, noticing the white Ducati V4 driving towards her. “Oh, I’m going to so fuck you up for trashing my vehicle!”, Anastasia shouted.

Angelica stopped her motorcycle and hopped off of it. “Stay here!”, Angelica shouted, “I’ll take care of this woman. Handing Adrien her helmet, she turned and walked towards Anastasia, her right hand still gripping her Desert Eagle. “Give up, it’s over!”, Angelica shouted at Anastasia. Anastasia smiled. “I bet you know everything about me, who I am, what I’ve done.”, she told Angelica, “But you don’t know everything!” Adrien watched as Anastasia moved with breakneck lightning speed. The woman quickly grabbed Angelica pinned both of her arms, pulling them into her back. Angelica screamed out pain as she felt her right arm get torn out of its socket. She fell to her knees screaming, while her Desert Eagle clattered to the ground. Eying the handgun, Anastasia picked it up, and placed it against Angelica’s temple. “Time for you to get closer to god, don’t you think?”, Anastasia asked as she began to press the trigger.

Adrien heard three gunshots ripple in the air. Anastasia screamed out in pain and fell backwards, the Desert Eagle falling out of her hands. Adrien turned and saw his Domme, Veronique, standing next to her Lamborghini. She held a 9mm pistol in both of hands, pointing it towards Anastasia. “I’m not going to let you kill my sub or my friends!”, Veronique shouted, “Give up, it’s fucking over!” Adrien heard laughing and turned back towards Anastasia. He watched as the woman, who had just taken three bullets to the chest, slowly rose to her feet. “Your 9mm is like a BB gun to me, you bitch!”, Anastasia shouted, “It doesn’t do shit to me!” “What the hell is she, the Terminiator?!”, Adrien shouted. Anastasia laughed again. “You don’t know shit about me!”, Anastasia shouted, “And neither does your Domme!” Rising to her feet, she ran forward at breakneck speed. She grabbed Veronique from behind, binding her arms into her back. “You are fucking weak, just pathetic!”, Anastasia hissed, “I thought you were the best, but you’re just full of fucking shit!” Veronique took a deep breath, as her eyes turned bloody red. “No….”, Veronique whispered, “It is you that is full of shit!” Breaking free from Anastasia’s grip, she turned around and grabbed her by the throat. Anastasia, quickly picked up the fallen the Desert Eagle, raised it up and fired a round into Veronique’s stomach. Adrien watched as his Domme cried out in pain and fell to the ground. Anastasia walked up to Veronique and pointed the gun at her forehead. “So much for the CIA’s best officer.”, Anastasia sneered. Adrien screamed as he watched the Russian fire a single round into his Domme’s forehead. “G-get the data disk!”, Angelica croaked, “It’s still plugged into her vehicle.” Wiping tears from his eyes, he nodded and quickly ran towards the vehicle.

Looking down at Veronique, she saw blood slowly pour down her forehead. “What a fucking disappointment.”, Anastasia said, “I thought you’d give me a real fight.” Smiling, she turned and saw Adrien dive into her car. “I don’t think so!”, she shouted, as she ran towards her vehicle. 

Adrien turned and looked behind him. Anastasia was running towards him, her arm extended and pointing the Desert Eagle at him. “Stop right there!”, Anastasia shouted, as she fired at Adrien. Adrien quickly pulled the data disk out of the vehicle, diving his head to avoid her shots. One shot punctured the fuel tank, which quickly began to leak gasoline. 

Angelica looked at Veronique. “We can’t win this without you!”, Angelica thought to herself. Using all of her strength, she pulled herself to her feet, and quickly ran towards the fallen Queen Domme. Falling next to her, Angelica pulled her neck next to Veronique’s mouth. Picking up a small shard of glass that she noticed next to them, Angelica took her good arm, and used the shard to cut into her neck. She could feel the blood begin to trickle down her neck. “Come on Veronique, get up, GET UP!”, Angelica shouted.

Veronique’s eyes began to quiver. Slowly, her mind came back to life, and her body breathed in the air around it. Sniffing her nose, she smelled blood nearby. Wincing in pain, she turned over and saw Angelica next to her, blood starting to pour down her neck. Her eyes turning blood red, Veronique felt like an animal, seeking only to feed. She slowly opened her mouth, her vampire teeth extending outward. Angelica cried out as she felt Veronique bite into her, her teeth puncturing deep into her neck. She felt herself starting to black out, as Veronique began to suck down every drop of blood from her body.

“Just give it up!”, Anastasia shouted, as she hunted for Adrien, “Give me the data disk and I might let you live!” Adrien ran towards a pillar and hid behind it. “You know, I did you a favor, killing that shit Domme of yours!”, Anastasia shouted, “She was all hype! The most bad ass case officer in all of CIA?! Ha! Maybe now you can go find yourself a real Domme!” Adrien, noticing Anastasia was coming near, quickly ran towards the other side of the bridge. Anastasia saw him, and fired a shot, just barely missing him. “I’m so going to enjoy killing you!”, Anastasia shouted, “First the Domme, and then her sub. Because you know what, both of you are fucking worthless! You hear me, both of you are worthless pieces of shit!” Adrien watched as a shape in the form of a shadow began to form behind Anastasia. Anastasia gulped as she felt the presence behind her. She quickly turned around and fired three rounds at the presence. A crackling laugh echoed on the bridge, as the shape morphed into Veronique. “No!”, Anastasia shouted, “You’re dead, I fucking killed you!” Veronique smiled, her vampire teeth shining in the moonlight. “I don’t die very easily.”, Veronique hissed. Taking her right hand, she quickly grabbed Anastasia’s right hand and crushed it. Her other hand dropped the Desert Eagle, as she fell to the ground, screaming in pain. Grabbing Anastasia by the throat, she hoisted the woman into the air. “You dare to think you can defeat me, the Queen Domme of all Vampires?!”, Veronique shouted. The vampire quickly turned and threw Anastasia into the Bugatti. The Russian crashed into her vehicle, the blow fracturing her ribs. Adrien watched as the gasoline poured all over Anastasia. Veronique walked towards Anastasia and pulled out a lighter “You tried to kill my sub, you harmed my friend, and you killed me.”, Veronique told Anastasia, “For that, you deserve to burn in fucking hell.” Igniting the lighter, she threw it at Anastasia. The lighter ignited Anastasia, her body quickly bursting into flames. The Russian screamed as she ran towards the River Thames. Veronique watched as the woman jumped, her screams continuing until she splashed into the water. “M-M-Mistress?”, a voice called from behind. Veronique turned and saw her sub walking towards her. Smiling, she quickly ran towards her sub and hugged him. “Thank god you are alive!”, she shouted, as she hugged him tightly. Pulling back, he looked up at his Domme. “I-I thought she killed you ma’am!”, Adrien exclaimed. “It will take a whole lot more than a few bullets to kill me!”, Veronique exclaimed, as she stroked her sub’s cheek. Adrien smiled, but suddenly felt a violent slap to his face. “Ow!”, Adrien exclaimed, “What was that for?!” “That was for wrapping your arms around another Domme, without MY permission!”, Veronique shouted, “I would have really wrecked you for this transgression, however, both you are Angelica were instrumental in stopping Anastasia tonight. So a slap to the face will do for your punishment.” “Y-yes ma’am.”, Adrien told his Domme, “I apologize for my transgression.” “Forget it.”, his Domme told him, “We have bigger things to plan for, like that vacation you mentioned about going on. How about a nice vacation to Paris?” “R-really, Paris?!”, Adrien exclaimed, “I’ve never been there!” “Good, then this will be a rather enjoyable experience for both of us.”, Veronique told her sub. Hearing an ambulance, she watched as Angelica was loaded onto a stretcher. Walking towards her, Veronique placed her hand on Angelica’s. “Hey, thank you, for what you did for me tonight.”, Veronique told her friend. Angelica opened her eyes and looked at Veronique. “I know you must have a lot of questions about me, about who I am.”, Angelica told Veronique. “That’s for a later date.”, the Queen Domme told Angelica, “For now, just rest, we can catch up later.” Angelica smiled and gave a lasting look at Veronique, before she was placed into the ambulance to be driven towards the nearest hospital. “Mistress, who was that woman?”, Adrien asked, as they walked back towards the wreckage of the Bugatti, “Except for you, I’ve never seen a woman as powerful as she was.” “She was from Directorate EK.”, Veronique told her sub, as she looked out over the River Thames, “But I’ve never even seen them as powerful she was. They’ve obviously upgraded their genetics program, and it’s going to make them even more dangerous to tackle.” Veronique looked at her sub and place her hand into his hair. “Kneel, now.”, she ordered. Adrien quickly dropped to his knees for his Domme. Veronique smiled. “Good boy.”, she whispered to him, as she stroked his hair.

The waves from the River Thames crashed against Traitors’ Gate, at the Tower of London. Sometimes, due to the violent crashing of the waves, objects would appear at the shore near Traitors’ Gate. This night was no different, but instead of the usual junk objects, it washed up the body of a woman. Upon washing up on the shore, the woman began coughing and suddenly wretched up water for her lungs. Looking at her hands, they were badly scarred from the burning she had endured. Pressing against the burned skin, she heard it crack, and peeled off a piece of it. From that piece, she had uncovered freshly grown skin, which was rapidly replacing her charred skin. The woman laughed, as more cracks rippled on her hand, as her body was quickly regenerating new skin. “Thought you could kill me, Queen Domme?”, the woman asked, as she slowly rose to her feet, “First I’m gonna kill your friends, then I’m gonna kill your sub, and then I’m gonna kill you, Veronique Delacroix!”, the woman shouted, before erupting in laughter that echoed near the Tower of London.


	11. "We Have Such Sights To Show You!"

The wail of sirens could be heard on the bridge, as a black sedan followed behind them. Veronique looked and saw police officers begin to cordon off the bridge. The black sedan parked behind the police cars, and a man wearing a dark suit stepped out of the driver’s side. Showing an identification badge, he walked under the “DO NOT CROSS/POLICE SCENE” tape, and towards Veronique. “George Hadley.”, the man told Veronique as he extended his hand forward, “Chief of counterintelligence, MI6.” Veronique turned and shook the man’s hand. “Also known as the British Secret Intelligence Service.”, Veronique told him, “I’m Veronique Delacroix and this is my partner, Adrien.” George looked down at Adrien, who was still kneeling next to his Domme. “Um, nice to meet you both.”, he told them, “I take it you have the data disk?” Adrien held up the bloodied data disk to George. “This will take some cleaning up.”, he told them as he took the disk and wrapped it in a handkerchief. “So, mission accomplished?”, Veronique asked. “Oh yes, of course!”, George told Veronique, “The data was never uploaded, and the Russians never made a copy of it either, so it was a highly successful mission for both of us!” “Yeah, well my s-partner was injured, and my car is trashed.”, she told him, “I think it would be wise for the British taxpayer to compensate me by fixing my car.” George looked at the car and gasped. “Y-you can’t be serious!”, he gasped, “Repairs on that car would cost hundreds of thousands of pounds!” Veronique’s eyes flashed red, as she walked over to George. “I don’t give a flying fuck WHAT you think!”, she shouted, “I just did your government a service, and the least they can do is fix up my car!” George gulped, as the dominating woman towered over him. “W-whatever you say, my dear!”, George replied back, “We’ll have your car ready in no time!” “That’s what I expect.”, Veronique told the man. Turning to Adrien, she grabbed his left wrist. “Come, we’re leaving this place.”, she ordered. With a jolt, Adrien nearly felt himself being dragged by his Domme, as they walked into Westminster.

“How far is it to your apartment?”, Adrien asked, “And how can you afford to live along the Thames River?!” “Your Domme doesn’t fuck around with her money, she uses it wisely.”, she replied, “And I also have connections.” Adrien could feel his Domme’s grip tighten on his wrist, as if she didn’t want him slipping from her grasp. “I could never afford to live in an apartment on the Thames like that, it would just be crazy expensive for me.”, Adrien told his Domme. “Well, when you are serving me all the time, I don’t expect that you would ever be able to live where I do.”, she told her sub. She suddenly stopped. “We’re here.”, she told him. Adrien looked at the building before him. “T-the Savoy?!”, Adrien gasped, “You live THERE?!” Veronique smiled. “I was able to convince them to allow me to rent out their penthouse suite.”, she told him, “Besides, if I’m going to live anywhere, I demand to be served 24/7.” “Oh my god, oh my god…”, Adrien whispered to himself, as they walked into the hotel.

The Savoy was a very famous five-star hotel within London. Diplomats and movie stars stayed there, as well as world leaders. Adrien’s eyes widened as he and his Domme walked through the front doors. “Good evening Miss Delacroix!”, the manager exclaimed as he walked up to her, “I take it you are enjoying your stay at our hotel?” “Of course.”, Veronique replied, “This is my friend, Adrien. He will be staying with me during my stay.” The manager looked at Adrien and nodded. “Well, if there is anything more you desire, we have no issue serving you.” “My sub can will serve me what I desire.”, Veronique told the man, as she took Adrien’s left wrist and gripped it, “Now if you will excuse me.” Adrien felt himself being jostled as they quickly walked through the main lobby. All around the walls of the main lobby were oak paneled walls with priceless paintings hanging on them. Nearby was a bar, as well as three restaurants. “This place is nuts ma’am!”, Adrien exclaimed, “It’s like a five-star hotel!” “It IS a five-star hotel.”, Veronique told her sub, as they entered the elevator, “I expect only the best when I’m away from home. Turning to the display panel inside the elevator, she pressed her thumb print on it. “Good evening Veronique Delacroix.”, a computerized voice chimed, “I will now take you to the Royal Suite.” The elevator doors closed, and Adrien felt himself whooshed upward. The elevator suddenly chimed and the doors opened. “Royal Suite, enjoy your stay, Ms. Delacroix.”, the computerized voice stated. Before them were two massive oak doors. Above the doors were the words “The Royal Suite”. Veronique walked up them and pressed her thumbprint on the right door handle. A chime could be heard, and the doors unlocked. Veronique pushed forward with her sub following behind her. Adrien’s eyes widened as he looked at the room before him. There was a massive sitting room, with large white, plush couches. The walls were painted in a warm, yellow glow, and painted artwork adorned them. Veronique turned to her left, and towards her bedroom. Adrien stopped when he came up to his Domme’s bedroom. Instead of painted artwork adorning the walls, there were framed theatrical posters instead. Alien, Star Wars, Ghost In The Shell, 2001 A Space Odyssey, and Hellraiser adorned the walls. Towards the back of the bedroom, there was a massive T-800 Endoskeleton on display. The robot’s eyes glowed red, and both of his hands carried plasma rifles. To the right of the T-800, was a massive statue of the xenomorph from the film Alien. To Adrien’s left was a massive fireplace. Above the fireplace were massive theatrical posters for the film Interview With The Vampire and Exit To Eden. Adrien walked up to the two posters and noticed handwriting on them. On the Interview With The Vampire poster it read, “To the best looking vampire at the New Orleans Halloween Festival 1994. Anne Rice”. The Exit to Eden poster read, “To one of the best looking Dommes I got to glimpse at the Garden of Eden 2000. Anne Rice”. “H-holy fuck, you got to meet Anne Rice?!”, Adrien exclaimed. “Yup.”, Veronique told her sub, “I’m a huge fan of her work, and getting the chance to meet her was amazing.” “I’m surprised you liked the movie Exit to Eden ma’am.”, Adrien told his Domme, “I heard it was sorta crap.” “Well, compared to the novel, the novel is a million times better.”, Adrien’s Domme told him, “It’s a luscious read, full of female domination over male subs, I fucking love it. The movie had to tone it down, or it would have been porn. But it is one of the few Hollywood films featuring a Domme, and it has a few domination scenes I love.” Adrien nodded, as he walked over to the Hellraiser poster. The poster had the signatures of Clive Barker, Doug Bradley and Ashley Laurence. “My god, this film freaked the shit out of me when I was a kid ma’am.”, Adrien told his Domme. “I’m not normally into horror films.”, Veronique told her sub, “But I did like the idea behind it. A box that unlocks your deepest desires, and instead, you get dragged into hell by its angels.” “So, not a Michael Myers or Jason fan, Mistress?”, Adrien asked with a smile. “Oh please, if I starred in those movies, I’d wreck those two idiots.”, she told her sub, “I actually met a Domme once, who was a massive fan of those films.” Veronique giggled for a moment. “What is it ma’am?”, Adrien asked Veronique. “Well, it’s just that…”, she began as she stopped giggling, “This Domme, she is like, in her fifties, and her sub is in his sixties. And she was raving about the 15th film in the reboot series, and she loved it so much, she had her sub dressed as Michael Myers!” “Oh my god!”, Adrien exclaimed, laughing. “I know, right?”, Veronique told her sub, while laughing, “And later on, she’d rip off his overalls, while he wore the mask, and she’d wreck his ass. She’d be yelling shit like ‘This is for not starring in Halloween 3, and this is for starring in that shit film called Halloween Resurrection!’. And he’d be wearing the mask, crying out in pain while she flogged his aging ass, it was quite something.” “Sounds like one hell of a couple.”, Adrien told his Domme. “Yes…”, Veronique told her sub, “But the thing is, they have been in a D/s relationship for over 20 years and it was really beautiful. To be so devoted to his Domme for that long….” Veronique sighed, and sat down on her massive, plush bed. Above her was a mirror that allowed her to look up at herself. “What is it Mistress?”, Adrien asked his Domme. Snapping her fingers, she took her right index finger and pointed them at her leather boots. Adrien quickly scrambled and crawled to her boots. He began to kiss and lick them. “I want something like that, slave.”, Veronique told her sub, “For you to live here with me, where you can serve and please me every waking day of your life.” Adrien looked up at his Domme. “R-really, Mistress?”, Adrien asked her. “It’s why I brought you here tonight.”, she told him, “There are two extra bedrooms here. You can have your own area, and when I call for you, you can serve me here in my apartment.” Taking her right hand, she began to press her fingers through his hair. The feeling felt wonderful for Adrien, as he felt her fingers massage her hand. “And I know it’s something you desire, am I right, slave?”, she whispered to her slave. “Y-yes M-mistress.”, Adrien whispered back to his Domme. “Good!”, Veronique exclaimed, “Down the hall is another bedroom. You can sleep there tonight.” “Yes ma’am!”, Adrien exclaimed. “Now go!”, Veronique shouted, “Your Domme wants some quiet time to herself." Snapping her fingers, she pointed the way out. Her sub quickly rose to his feet and nodded at his Domme. Turning, he walked out of the bedroom. Veronique took a deep breath. “It’s finally happening.”, she thought to herself. After years of wanting a dedicated sub, one that could live with and serve desires, it was a dream come true. Turning over to the other side of her bed, she pulled open a drawer from her dresser. Inside was a faded black and white photograph. Picking it up, she looked at it, her fingers caressing the male face that was on it. A tear began to well up in her left eye, and she quickly put the photograph away. She turned back and lay on her bed. Wiping the tear away, she closed her eyes, and began to fall asleep.

Adrien’s eyes suddenly shot open. Bright light was beaming on his face. Looking at the clock on the dresser next to his bed, he noticed that it was 7 AM. Rubbing his eyes, he slowly rose-up from his bed. His bedroom was east from where his Domme was sleeping. Looking over to his left was a small private bathroom. A large dresser was in front of him, built of fine oak wood, and the walls were painted in golden yellow. Yawning, Adrien slid off of his bed, and was on his feet. Walking out of his room, he began to move down through the main hallway. He suddenly stopped when he noticed the doors to his Domme’s bedroom were open. Looking in, he noticed his Domme was fast asleep in her bed. “My god, she’s beautiful.”, Adrien thought to himself, as he gently walked into her bedroom. Looking to his left, he saw a large bookshelf, full of books. Curious, he walked towards it, marveling at the amount of books she had. One the bottom was a large, massive red colored book. Leaning down, he looked at the writing on the side, and saw the words “CARL JUNG THE RED BOOK”. “Must be one hell of a book.”, Adrien thought to himself. Raising himself up, he looked at the other books on the shelves. An entire shelf was devoted to the works of Anne Rice. “Wow, this author wrote books about Sleeping Beauty?!”, Adrien thought to herself, “Hopefully it’s more exciting than the Disney films.” His eyes scanned more books, such as Exit to Eden, until they stopped on Interview With The Vampire. Adrien lifted the book off the shelf and opened it. On the front page were the words “To Veronique, one of my biggest fans. Anne Rice”. Adrien gasped as he suddenly felt an iron-willed grip on the back of his neck. He felt himself get quickly flung around and stared at the face of his Domme. “HOW DARE YOU STEP INTO MY BEDROOM WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!”, she screamed, as her eyes turned bloodshot red. Grabbing her sub by the throat, she threw him across the floor. “You fucking piece of shit!”, she screamed as Adrien cowered in fear, “Don’t you know NEVER to enter my sanctuary without your Domme’s permission?!” “I-I was j-j-just curious!”, Adrien exclaimed. “Enough of your excuses!”, his Domme shouted. She picked him up by his throat and threw him on her bed. He suddenly felt his arms being tied down with rope. Within seconds, he found himself tied down on his Domme’s bed. “When subs are bad, they get punished!”, Veronique shouted, “And that is EXACTLY what you will get!” Walking to her dresser, she pulled out a black flogger. She turned and walked back towards her sub. Leaning down, she ripped down his pants, exposing his bare ass. Raising the flogger in the air, she whipped it into her sub’s ass. “You thought you could be a brat, by walking into my room!”, she shouted, as she whipped him again and again. Adrien cried out in pain, as he felt each blow of the flogger. “I’m sorry Mistress!”, Adrien cried, as he felt tears begin to pour down his face, “I won’t ever enter without permission again!” “Not fucking good enough!”, Veronique shouted, “You entered my room, and then touched MY THINGS!” Adrien could feel the whipping even harder now. Tears were streaming down his face, as he continued to sob from the pain. Suddenly, it stopped, and Adrien could hear the flogger drop to the floor. He could feel the rope loosen around his wrists. As soon as he was freed, he slid to the floor. His ass was throbbing in pain and looked beet red. “I-I’m sorry m-m-mistress!”, Adrien sobbed, “I-I’ll never do that again!” Veronique lifted her right foot and pressed it into her sub’s face. He fell to the floor, as he felt her foot press hard into him. “Your punishment isn’t over yet, you fucking sub.”, she hissed at him, “I’m going to make sure you are punished thoroughly by your Domme, so you’ll learn NEVER to violate my sanctuary again.” “Y-yes Mistress.”, Adrien sobbed. Veronique lifted her foot off her sub and looked down at him. Adrien looked up at his Domme and watched as she spit at his face. “Get the fuck out of here.”, she ordered him, “I’ll call for you when I demand to be served.” Nodding, Adrien quickly left the room on his hands and knees. Tears were still streaming down his face as he returned to his bedroom. He quickly shut the door and crawled to a corner. Adrien placed his face into his hands, while warm tears continued to pour down his face.


	12. Maple Syrup and Orange Juice

Adrien continued to sob alone in his room when his phone suddenly blasted the “Immigrant song (Trent Reznor Remix)”. Adrien had previously set the song as his ringtone for whenever his Domme contacted him. Scrambling to his dresser, he picked up the phone and looked at the message. “In my room, NOW!”, was written on the text. Gulping, he turned and quickly walked towards his Domme’s room. Adrien stopped before the doors, and took a deep breath, then he slowly opened the doors. His Domme was laying in her bed, watching a film on her ultra-widescreen television set. He turned and watched what was on the screen, which featured a scary looking man in a convenience store, talking to the owner of it. “You know what date is on this coin?”, the sinister man asked. “No.”, the convenience store owner replied. “1958.”, the other man replied, “It’s been traveling 22 years to get here, and now it’s here, and it’s either heads or tails. And you have to say ‘call it’.” “Well look, I need to know what I stand to win.”, the owner asked. “Everything.”, the sinister man replied. “How’s that?”, the convenience store owner asked. “You stand to win everything, call it.”, the man ordered. The film suddenly froze, and Adrien turned back towards his Domme. “Your Mistress is hungry.”, Veronique told her sub, “Go downstairs and order me a Grand Slam breakfast, and something else for yourself. I want breakfast in bed, and you are serving it to me!” Adrien gulped. “Y-yes Mistress!”, he exclaimed, “I’ll get right on it.” Bowing, he turned and quickly left the bedroom. Veronique watched as her sub left her bedroom. Sighing, she turned back to the tv and pressed play.

Adrien grunted as he carried the trays of food to the elevator. What he didn’t know is that the Grand Slam breakfast consisted of ten pancakes, fifteen strips of bacon, a massive helping of cheddar scrambled eggs, and five large blueberry muffins. “Christ, does Mistress plan to eat all of this food?!”, he thought to himself, as he entered the elevator and pressed the buttons for the Royal Suite. For himself, all he ordered was a sausage, egg and cheese biscuit sandwich. Pulling the large trays of food into the elevator, he turned and pressed the button up to the suite. “I gotta do better.”, Adrien thought to himself, “I screwed up, so I gotta make it up to her.” Seconds later the doors of the elevator chimed and opened to the Royal Suite. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the trays of food to the main doors and opened them. 

Veronique heard trays of food heading down the hallway and into her bedroom. She rose up from her bed and sat back into her pillow. She was starving and could not wait for her breakfast. Adrien walked in with the trays on a cart. He looked at his Domme, who was wearing a long, grey robe from Honey Birdette. “Breakfast is here, Mistress!”, he exclaimed, as he picked up a large tray. The tray was covered with hot food, and had a large pitcher of hot maple syrup and a large glass of cold orange juice. The tray wobbled in his hands as he attempted to walk around the large bed to his Domme. His right foot stepped on his Domme’s slippers, causing him to skid forward. Adrien screamed as he went flying into his Domme, the large tray crashing into her. Hot maple syrup splattered all over Veronique’s robe, while the glass of orange juice flew into her face. Adrien found himself in his Domme’s lap, and slowly looked up. Before him was a woman drenched in orange juice. Veronique’s eyes quickly grew dark red. “GET OUT!”, she screamed, “GET THE FUCK OUT!” Her sub quickly got to his feet and ran out of the bedroom, while tears streamed down his face.

“Goddamn it!”, Veronique shouted to herself, as she slid off her bed, “Out of all the subs I could have, I get the damn fuck up!” Syrup continued to run down her robe as she marched into her bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror, as orange juice dripped down her face. “Is it better to be loved, or feared?”, a voice from behind asked. “Why not both?”, Veronique replied, “People can walk and chew gum at the same time.” She looked into the mirror and saw a young man in a black suit walk up to her. “You know, I wasn’t the perfect sub at first, remember?”, he told her, “I remember getting so nervous while pouring you a glass of wine, that I dropped the bottle.” Veronique smiled. “I remember that night.”, she told him, “The bottle smashed, and I flogged your ass for disobedience.” “But you didn’t get rid of me, did you?”, the man asked, “No, you kept me on, because I was yours to own.” Veronique felt a tear begin to flow down her face. “Because you were my first true sub.”, she told him, “You were everything I wanted, that I still want!” Quickly turning around, she saw the man vanish. Wiping her tear away, she stood up and breathed a large sigh. He was right, Adrien was hers to own, to do as she pleased with. Slipping off the robe and wiping off her face, she walked nude towards Adrien’s room.

Adrien sat in a corner sobbing. He felt devastated at failing his Domme. He knew that the breakfast incident would be the final straw, that the woman he worshipped would ditch him to the side of the road. The door to his room opened, and he watched as his statuesque Domme walked in. “M-M-Mistress?!”, he exclaimed as he felt to his knees before her. “You have five minutes to get cleaned up and dressed for me!”, she shouted, “Because if you ever want to keep worshiping my exquisite body, then get moving!” “Y-y-yes ma’am!”, Adrien shouted, as he rose to his feet and raced to the bathroom. Smiling, Veronique turned and left the room.

45 minutes had gone by since his Domme had visted his room. Adrien looked down at his watch, while he sat in the main lobby of the Savoy Hotel. “I wonder what Mistress has planned today.”, he thought to himself, “I know I can’t screw up on this!” Across from him was a well-dressed man in a gray suit. His black hair was slicked back, and he had a light beard on his face. “That’s an Armani suit.”, a female voice announced behind Adrien. He turned, startled, and saw the holographic image of ERIS. “I’ve conducted a background check on the man via facial ID, and it appears he paid for two prostitutes. He is currently waiting for them.” “How do you know that?!”, Adrien exclaimed. “It’s not difficult to hack his email account.”, ERIS replied with a smile, “He also appears to be misogynistic, he thinks women are his playthings.” “Yuck!”, Adrien whispered to ERIS, “I hate men like that! Women should be worshipped and served!” “And that’s why Veronique cherishes you so much.”, ERIS told Adrien, “You may screw up, but she appreciates that you continue to try to serve her. Speaking of which…” ERIS looked at the elevator doors as they opened. Veronique walked out, wearing black leather pants, a black blouse, and a black leather jacket. Around her right arm was a large black, GUCCI handbag. A gold necklace with a large diamond star glittered brightly on her chest. Her black leather boots clicked on the floor as she walked towards her sub. “Today, you are serving me all day, as your punishment.”, Veronique told her sub, “We are going shopping, lunch, more shopping, dinner, and if you are a good boy….” “Y-yes Mistress?!”, Adrien stammered. “Well, lets see if you can be a good boy for Mistress.”, she replied with a smile. Her luscious red lipstick perfectly lined her lips, as she licked them with her tongue. As she turned, she suddenly bumped into the man in the Armani suit. “Get out of my way.”, she snarled at the man, as she attempted to sidestep him. The man cornered the Domme, and pressed himself against her. “Why are you with that fucking loser?”, the man asked, as Veronique smelled the strong cologne on his neck, “You should be with me.” Adrien watched as the man took his left hand and began to slide it down toward his Domme’s ass. “In five minutes, I could have you on your knees and sucking me off.”, he told Veronique, “Ready to swallow every single drop of what I have to offer.” “Oh really?”, Veronique whispered, as her eyes turned dark red, “But what’s in it for me?” “How about getting fucked in the ass by me, while you cry and beg for more and more?”, he whispered to the Domme. Veronique gave a smile, which exposed her vampire teeth. Taking her right hand, she quickly clenched his throat and began squeezing. Lifting the choking man into the air, she began to laugh. “I don’t submit to fucking worms like you!”, she shouted, “I happily crush them into the ground!” Raising her arm back, she threw the man across the lobby, his body smashing apart the massive picture window. The glass window shattered into pieces, as the man fell into the sidewalk with a thud. Veronique quickly jumped through the window and walked towards the wounded man. “People like you should be permanently locked in a dungeon where you learn to respect women!”, Veronique shouted, as she smashed her right foot into his jaw. The man screamed in pain as he felt bones shatter in his mouth, his teeth flying out from the impact. “You just think women are there as fuck toys for men, don’t you ?!”, she shouted, as she crushed his left hand, “Men like you remind me why I love having a submissive man in my life.” Adrien ran towards his Domme and places his arms around her. “Stop Mistress, please, Stop!”, he cried, “I don’t want you going to jail!” Her red eyes returned to their normal color, as she felt his arms around her torso. She looked at the whimpering man, moaning in pain. Spitting at him, she turned and looked at her sub. “If you ever wondered why you are in my life,” she told him, “It’s because treat me as the woman I am, a Domme.” She began to gently stroke his hair as he hugged his Domme, burying his head into her chest. “I’d never want to be like him ma’am, you are my Domme, the woman I cherish to worship!”, Adrien exclaimed. “And that is why you are my sub.”, she told him, as she continued to stroke his hair. Looking up, she suddenly grabbed his hand, and began to walk down the Strand. “But come, we have much to do, like you buying me a new Honey Birdette robe!”, she exclaimed. Feeling himself jerked forward, her sub walked quickly to keep up with his Domme. Smiling, he knew today would be a happy day of serving and worshiping his Domme.


	13. "Shivers"

Adrien could feel his Domme’s hard grip on his wrist as the quickly walked down the Strand. “M-Mistress, what about that guy back there, what’s going to happen to him?”, he asked her. Veronique looked ahead and saw a black SUV race down the road. “Oh, we don’t need to worry about him.”, she replied. Adrien heard the screen of a vehicle and looked behind him. A man in a black suit exited out of the vehicle and grabbed the man on the pavement. “Your day just got a lot worse.”, the man stated in a thick Russian accent. Picking up the beaten man, he tossed him into the SUV, and got inside. The SUV roared off in high speed down the road. “What the hell?!”, Adrien exclaimed. “He likes to gamble and owes the local Russian mafia lots of money.”, Veronique told her sub, “I had ERIS send an anonymous tip to one of their associates.” “W-where are we going ma’am?”, Adrien asked, as he was whisked down the sidewalk by his Domme. “To the Honey Birdette boutique!”, Veronique shouted, “And we are almost there!” Adrien looked ahead and saw a small storefront with the words “Honey Birdette” written above the main entrance. The windows had video displays showing footage of their models wearing the company’s lingerie, as well as mannequins wearing the product. Gulping, Adrien found himself walking into a den of pleasure.

As Veronique walked into the store, cameras zeroed in on her face. Seconds later, the main manager quickly walked out to greet them. “Greetings Mistress Veronique Delacroix, it’s an honor to have you in our boutique!”, the manager exclaimed. Extending out her hand, Veronique shook it while scanning the area. “Wait, how do you know her name, and that she’s a Domme?!”, Adrien blurted out. Veronique gave an evil smile, as she pulled her sub closer to her. “Oh, I didn’t tell you about my association with Honey Birdette, did I?”, she asked her sub. Adrien felt his pulse pounding as he shook his head no. “Oh, then you are going to LOVE this!”, she shouted. Snapping her fingers, she looked at the manager. “You!”, Veronique shouted, “Start playing the Director’s Cut of the Hellraiser commercial!” The manager gulped and looked at the Domme. “B-b-but, that video is only aired at discreet Honey Birdette events!”, the manager blurted out. “And whenever I’m in your store, so start playing it!”, Veronique yelled. Nodding, she manager ran into the back. “You are going to love this….”, Veronique whispered into her sub’s right ear, “I bet you might shoot your load after watching it.” Adrien felt his Domme’s hands grip his shoulders as the commercial began.

The commercial, airing on all the video monitors in the boutique, began by showing two women walking towards the camera. The women, who were obviously models, were wearing Honey Birdette lingerie. The words “Honey Birdette Presents” then appeared, as a close up of a woman unzipping her lingerie appeared. A woman appearing in front of a white light was next shown, with the words “HELLRAISER – DIRECTOR’S CUT” appeared. More women wearing lingerie appeared, most appearing seductively at each other, while the words “Starring Miss J and Miss T as the Lingerie Honeys” appeared. “My part is coming up.”, Veronique whispered to her sub, “You are going to love this.” The next shot showed a woman’s legs, with a close look at the golden spurs that were on the back of her high heels. She could be seen walking up a woman tied to a chair, while the strands of a flogger floated on her side. The words “And Miss V and Miss E as the Masked Honeys”. The next shots showed the woman fogging the woman in the chair. As he watched, Adrien’s jaw dropped. “Oh my God, that’s you Mistress!”, Adrien shouted, as he watched the woman raise her flogger in the air. Veronique laughed. “That’s right, I’m Miss V in that commercial.”, she told her sub, “I had so much fucking fun making this commercial. But the best part is towards the end.” Adrien’s eyes grew larger as he watched women in latex walk down an illuminated catwalk, and women in red lingerie flaunted their beauty. The commercial returned to Veronique, who was wearing the Kukuro lingerie set. Leather riding straps were on her sides as she was seen placing a strap-on dildo to her lingerie. The other woman was in a swing, and Veronique could be seen walking up to the woman from behind. Several shots of Veronique fucking the woman anally were next shown, with both Veronique and the other woman crying out in pleasure from the act. “Imagine me, doing that to you right now.”, Veronique whispered to her sub, “In total, complete control of your mind and body.” She could feel her sub grow weak as she wrapped her arms around him. “M-M-Mistress…”, Adrien moaned as his eyes continued to focus on the video screens. “You’re mine.”, Veronique whispered to her sub, “All mine to do as I see fit.” Adrien suddenly began to feel weak all over. Before he could do anything else, his whole world turned black.

Adrien slowly opened his eyes and found himself laying down on a green couch. “What the heck happened?”, he thought to himself. He noticed he was in one of the dressing rooms of the store, and he could hear noise in the other room. “That sounds like laughing.”, Adrien thought to himself. Rising on his feet, he walked out of the dressing room.

In the main lobby of the store, there was a huge line of women queuing up to the center. Other women were taking pictures, laughing, and drinking glasses of Rose wine. “What the hell?!”, Adrien thought to himself. As he walked through the crowd of women, he looked over at what was the center of attention. In the center was a huge sign that read “Honey Birdette London Presents…. Miss V – The Masked Honey”, and in the middle of it all was his Domme. Adrien’s jaw dropped as he saw his Domme posing with customers for pictures, as well as bending a few over for a few good slaps on the ass. “M-M-Mistress?!”, Adrien blurted. Veronique looked over and saw her sub. “About damn time you woke up!”, Veronique yelled as she walked over to her sub, “You were out for over three hours!” Putting her fingers to her lips, she whistled, and everyone stopped what they were doing. “Everyone, please, I’d like to introduce you to my submissive, Adrien!”, she shouted. Walking over, she grabbed her sub by his hair, and dragged him to the middle. “Whoo, can I whip him Miss V?!”, a woman shouted in the crowd. “No!”, Veronique shouted, while laughing, “He’s my sub, and only I have that right!” Looking at her sub, Veronique spit at his face and threw him to the ground. Taking her left foot, she pressed it on to his face, while many in the crowd snapped photos. 

“Whores, you are all fucking whores!”, a voice shouted. Silence permeated the room as a lone woman made her way through the crowd. She made her way up to Veronique and looked sternly at her. She looked like a woman in her late 40s with brown hair. She looked attractive, but no where near the beauty of Veronique. “All you sell here is sexist, objectifying shit!”, the woman shouted, “You should be fucking ashamed of yourself!” “Well, I’m not.”, Veronique replied to her, “I’m proud of who I am, and of my lifestyle, and I will never give it up.” “Oh, is that it, you like to beat people up, is that it?”, the woman asked, as she pointed at Adrien, still on the ground with his Domme’s boot on his face. Veronique lifted her boot off her sub’s face. Still on his knees, he crawled next to her. “No, I only beat up people who sign a contract with me, who give me safe words and tell me what their limits are.”, Veronique replied, “I would never beat a man just for the hell of it.” “Oh, so you are one of those people into BDSM is it?!”, the woman sneered, “You disgust me, it’s all just an excuse to beat and victimize men and women.” Veronique’s eyes began to glow dark red, as she walked up towards the woman. “Who the fuck are you, to order me as to how I should live my life?!”, Veronique shouted. “A true feminist!”, the woman shouted, “And I’m a whole lot more than you!” Adrien quickly leapt to his feet and stood between the two women. Veronique’s eyes were bloodshot red, and she looked like she wanted to bash the woman’s head into the floor. Adrien looked at the offending woman. “Veronique is my Domme, and she’s the greatest woman I’ve had in my life. I submit to her because I wanted it, and I allow her to beat me.” Adrien turned and looked around the boutique. “You tear into this place as being sexist, but there are women out there who want this!”, Adrien shouted, “There are women who want to feel sexy, to either their man or woman, and probably wish to emulate something that my Domme did in that ad!” “B-but-“, the woman began, but was cut off by Adrien. “Yes, this company puts out sexy and risqué ads, but that’s the whole fucking point!”, Adrien shouted at the woman, “It’s liberating to women so they discover their sexuality, and what they want to be!” Adrien walked to his Domme’s side and fell to his knees. “Before I met her, I was lost.”, Adrien told the woman, “I had problems dating, and I had fears of sex.” Adrien suddenly felt his Domme’s fingers slide into his hair. He closed his eyes and gave a sigh. “But when I met her, I finally understood what I wanted in life”, Adrien told her, “To serve and please such a powerful, beautiful woman.” Adrien quickly rose to his feet and walked up to the woman. “There are people like in lifestyles like this.”, Adrien told her, “But because of people like you, we have to hide in the shadows. However, we have done nothing wrong. We show are love, our compassion, our deep devotion to each other in ways that most people will not normally comprehend. I may not be an expert on sex, but I do the best damn job I can in serving and pleasing her. And KNOWING she’s happy with what I serve to her, brings me joy and love that I have never felt before I met her.” Veronique felt a small tear begin to roll down her right eye, which she quickly wiped away with her hand. “What you have attempted to do here today will never separate us.”, Adrien told the woman, “Not you, not your followers, no one.” Everyone in the boutique now stared at the woman. The woman, now blushing red, quickly turned and pushed her way through the crowd. She could be seen running away as fast as she could. Adrien turned and looked at his Domme. Before him stood a woman who was proud, proud of a sub that would stand for her, and their shared lifestyle. “Come on.”, she told her sub, “Let’s go get some lunch.” Placing her arm around her sub’s shoulders, they both walked out of the boutique, with the women inside clapping and hollering in support. Walking outside, Adrien suddenly turned to his Domme. “Wait, what about the lingerie you bought?!”, he asked. Veronique smiled. “That’s getting delivered to the hotel by the boutique.”, she told him, “One of the perks of being VIP.” “Damn, I wish I could of seen you in one of those outfits!”, Adrien told his Domme. “Well if you are a good sub, then maybe you will.”, she told her sub, while winking at him.

Subway, Charing Cross Station, London United Kingdom

“Subway, Subway?!”, Adrien gasped. “Why not?”, Veronique asked, “I do like eating a thick roast beef sub from time to time.” “I know, it’s just that-I mean, I never thought my Domme would go for a place like this!”, her sub gasped. Veronique gave out a laugh. “Come on, I have my moments where I just want to munch down on a Big Mac, or scarf down pizza at Sbarro.”, she told him as they entered the restaurant. Walking up to the ordering counter, she looked at the young “sandwich artist”. The young man, seeing Veronique for the first time, quickly leapt to his feet. “W-Welcome to S-Subway ma-ma’am, how may I serve you?!”, he stammered. “Hey, I’m the one that does all the serving around here!”, Adrien shouted. “Shut it slave!”, Veronique shouted, “Go find a table with a corner, and sit in that corner facing towards the wall.” Nodding, Adrien turned and walked towards a table. Smiling, Veronique turned around to place the order.

“Turn around.”, a voice called out. Adrien turned around and saw his Domme holding a tray of food. “Good.”, she told him, as she put down the tray on the table, and pulled out a chair. From the tray of food, she took a large roast beef sub and drink. The rest of the tray had a box of food with the wording “Subway Kid’s Meal” on it. “What the fuck?!”, Adrien exclaimed, “You got me a kid’s meal?!” “That’s right!”, his Domme shot back, “If my sub wants to act like a child, he’ll be treated like one!” Groaning, Adrien took the box and opened it. “Oh look, a figurine from the film ‘Frozen XXX: Freeze Harder’, I’m just so excited.”, Adrien stated, “And look, a juice box and a kid’s size sandwich and cookie.” “Think of this as your punishment.”, Veronique told her sub, “I want my sub acting like an adult, not an insolent child.”. The door to the Subway opened, and in walked three women, giggling. One turned and saw Veronique. “Veronique, darling, how are you?!”, she shouted. She quickly ran over to the Domme and hugged her. “Adriene, how are you doing?!”, Veronique asked, as she hugged her friend. “Just marvelous my dear.”, Adriene replied, “Just doing shopping with some fellow Dommes. We are looking for new outfits at the next Garden of Eden event.” “Yes, I heard about that.”, Veronique told her friend, “Any word on the time and place?” “Well, I heard that Kevin is in Paris, so I have a feeling it will be held there.”, she told Veronique. She turned and looked at Adrien. “Why is he eating a kid’s meal?”, she asked. “Oh, that’s his punishment for acting like a child earlier.”, Veronique told her friend, “I’m thinking of getting him a bibb and pacifier the next time he fucks up.” Adriene laughed. “Well hey, I gotta get going, but I hope to see you in Paris, if the next event happens there.”, she told Veronique. “It’s a date.”, Veronique stated, as she winked at her. Smiling, Adriene turned and walked back to her friends. “Who is she Mistress?”, Adrien asked. “She’s MI-6.”, Veronique replied, “We’ve worked a few missions together, fucked, and dommed out a few subs. She eventually got her own personal sub and married him.” “I’m surprised he’s not with her right now.”, Adrien told his Domme, as he bit into his sandwich. “She’s married to a senior official within the British government.”, she told her sub, “So even someone in a place like that, has time for a kink life.” “Mistress….”, Adrien began, “I’m sorry for acting like a child earlier.” “Good.”, she told him, “Apologizing to your Domme is the first step to receiving her forgiveness.” “What’s the next step ma’am?”, her sub asked. Veronique learned forward towards her sub. “Serving me.”, she whispered to him.

Soho, London United Kingdom

“Hey baby, want a blowjob?!”, a woman yelled out. Adrien gulped. “M-Mistress, WHAT are we dong in the red light district of London?!”, he shouted. “I’m here to find a new crop!”, she shouted back, as they moved through the throngs of people walking in the area, “I broke my last one, so I thought I’d get a new one.” Adrien’s eyes wandered while his Domme dragged him by the wrist. Prostitutes could be seen near open doorways, stores that had “SEX” in large letters loomed, while flyers for strip clubs littered the sidewalks. His Domme suddenly stopped, and Adrien crashed into her, with the both of them falling to the sidewalk. “Goddamn it slave, watch where you are fucking going!”, she shouted as she slowly got up. Adrien looked up, and noticed they were in front of a strip club. “W-What are we doing here ma’am?”, Adrien asked. “Come on, we are going inside!”, Veronique shouted, as they walked into the club.

To Adrien’s eyes, the club looked like a funeral parlor. Gothic in tone, it looked like the kind of strip club a goth would enjoy going to. Waitresses in latex and other kink gear, served beverages to the customers. Dark blue mood lighting illuminated the ceiling, while ahead of them were five dance poles. “Ok folks, we’ve got four dancers to compete for our Dance Pole Queen competition!”, a voice called out on the speakers the lined the walls of the club, “We need one more contestant, so we can start this competition!” Adrien looked at the other women near the poles. Most of them wore revealing outfits, some with latex, and looked beautiful. “Sign me up!”, Veronique shouted, while raising her hand in the air. “Mistress, you are going to compete in this contest?!”, Adrien exclaimed, “You can’t be serious!” “I am serious.”, Veronique replied to her sub, “And I’m going to win this thing.” A man with a clipboard came over to the couple. “Wow, wow, wow!”, the man exclaimed as his eyes looked up and down Veronique’s body, “I think you will be perfect to compete in this competition! Do you have an outfit?” “No, she replied, but I don’t need one.”, she told the man. “Ok, sign this clipboard and get up on stage, we start in a few minutes!”, the man told her. After signing the document on the clipboard, the man hurried off. “I need you to hold my clothes for me.”, Veronique told her sub as she took off her jacket and began unbuckling her belt. “What?!”, Adrien shouted, “Oh my god!” Within a minute, Adrien had a pile of clothes and boots in his arms, while his Domme walked up to the pole.

“Ok, everybody!”, the announcer exclaimed to the audience, “This is how the contest will work. One song will be played, and one only. During that song, you will send money via Venmo to the account of the dancer of your choice. Whoever has the highest amount of money in their Venmo account when the song is finished, is the winner!” The audience clapped, with some men were catcalling the women. Adrien moved closer to his Domme, since it was the first time he had ever seen her wearing just a bra and panties. “Oh, and we have a late newcomer, and her name is Veronique!”, the announcer exclaimed, “Her Venmo account name is Miss_V, so make sure you send that money her way!” “Make sure you tribute to me during the dance!”, Veronique told her sub, “I expect at least $2000 from you!” A display above the poles lit up, showing the names of the dancers and the British Pound amounts. “Ok ladies, since this is a goth strip club, we are going to go with a dark song for you to dance to.”, the announcer told the audience, “And the song that we have chosen is…..’Shivers’, by the band FVNERALS!” The crowd shouted in approval and began chanting the names of the various dancers. “I’ve never even heard of that song ma’am!”, Adrien shouted over the shouting, “Can you do this?!” “Of course.”, Veronique told her sub, “You know I’m perfect.” “Ok ladies, we start the competition in…3…2…1…GO!”, the announcer shouted.

The lights dimmed except for those near the dance poles. At the start of the song, the women leapt to the poles and began to climb up them. Adrien watched as several women began to receive money, but his Domme was set at zero. “Ok, I gotta do this for Mistress!”, he thought to himself. Taking a deep breath, he typed in the numbers and pressed the send button. Above his Domme, the number “1000” appeared. “And we have a leader in this dance, and it’s Veronique!”, the announcer exclaimed. The crowd roared and more money began to be sent to the dancers. Adrien looked up and saw his Domme spinning on the pole, her dark hair whipping around as she made the revolutions. “Veronique has some style there, and she’s only in a bra and panties!”, the announcer told the audience. Adrien smiles and watched as more money was sent to his Domme. Within seconds, the tally was at 10,000 British Pounds. The music suddenly became more intense, and Veronique arched outward, one leg wrapped around the pole and the other sticking out. She leaned outward as she spun around. “You are beautiful Mistress, beautiful!”, her sub exclaimed. He looked up and suddenly saw the number at 20,000 pounds. “Veronique, Veronique!”, the audience chanted as the dance continued. Adrien looked down at his phone and pressed the send button. The screen suddenly showed 35,000 pounds for his Domme. “And just to let you know folks, we have people online, all over the world, showing their love for their favorite dancer!”, the announcer proclaimed, “So if you are in Tokyo, send some money for your favorite dancer!” The music continued at a furious pace, with Veronique moving gracefully around the pole. Adrien’s jaw dropped, as seeing her in control of it shocked him. “I-I never knew you could do this!”, Adrien shouted at his Domme. “Ok everyone, the final countdown!”, the announcer shouted, “5…4…3…2..1…STOP!” The song stopped and the lights suddenly came on. Veronique had sweat pouring down her body as she slid off the pole. “Ok everyone, and the winner of our competition is….”, the announcer proclaimed, “VERONIQUE!” “Whoo hoo, you did it ma’am!”, Adrien exclaimed to his Domme. Stepping off the pole, she walked over to her sub. “How much did you tribute to me?”, the Domme asked her sub. “5-5-5000 Mistress!”, Adrien exclaimed to his Domme. “Mmmm….”, she said as she walked closer to her sub, “Good sub. Start licking the sweat off of my body.” Dropping to his knees, Adrien began to run his tongue up his Domme’s right leg. Every bead of sweat rolled down his tongue. Each taste was delicious as he felt it roll down his throat. “Congratulations!”, a man wearing leather pants and leather jacket exclaimed, as he walked over to Veronique. He suddenly stopped and looked down at Adrien, whose tongue was hungrily licking more sweat off his Domme. “Don’t worry, it’s his reward for being such a good sub today”, Veronique told the man. “Er-ok.”, the man stated, “Well, as the organizer of the event, it’s my pleasure to award you with 52,000 British Pounds for winning the contest! Congratulations!” “Thank you.”, Veronique told the man, as she accepted the envelope with the cash, “This will be money will spent.” Veronique looked down at her sub. “Do you have a dressing room?”, she asked the man. “Yes, in the back.”, he told her. Nodding, she grabbed her sub’s hair and rose him to his feet. “I want to be sweat free.”, she told her sub, “So I am going to need you to lick every bead of sweat off of my body.” Adrien gasped. “Y-you mean it Mistress?!”, he exclaimed. Veronique smiled. “Of course.”, she told him, “Think of it as your reward for serving me today.” Grabbing his hand, she led him back to the dressing room.


	14. SW1X 7XL

Central Intelligence Agency - Langley, Virginia

It was nine in the morning, and Nathan knew it was going to be a long day. Walking quickly through the brightly-lit hallways, people stood to the side and nodded at him. Turning down another hallway, he stopped and opened the door to his office. On that door read the words “NATHAN MUIR – DIRECTOR, CIA” in gold letters. Nathan’s secretary, Gladys, rose to her feet from her desk to greet him. “Good morning Nathan.”, she told him as she handed him a hot cup of coffee, “I’ve got the report on Operation Dark Star, a report on the ailing health of the Russian leader, and the op report from Case Officer Veronique Delacroix.” Nathan smiled at hearing Veronique’s name. “I’ll read her report first.”, he told her as he took a sip of his coffee, “And prepare my car in an hour for my meeting with the President.” Gladys nodded and Nathan walked into his main office. Inside were framed flags of the Taliban, ISIS, and Al-Qaida. Framed portraits of his family members were on his desk, as well as a photo of Veronique. Sitting down at his desk, he turned on his computer and picked up the hardcopy of Veronique’s op report. Opening the op report, he began to leaf through it as he sipped his coffee. “Sounds like you and Adrien are quite a pair”, he said to himself as he continued to read it. His eyes suddenly stopped at the mentioning of Anastasia Kosygin and Directorate EK. Raising his eyes, he turned to his computer and began tapping a few keys. “Welcome to the Network Node, Director Muir.”, a voice from the computer chimed, “How may I assist you?” “Locate activity on Anastasia Kosygin within the past 12 hours.”, Nathan asked. “Certainly, Director.”, the computer replied, “Searching.” Nathan looked back at the op report and continued to read it. “Set her on fire, did you?”, Nathan said aloud with a chuckle. His mind drifted back to the first time he had met her. He was a 20-something analyst who had been given the Afghanistan portfolio. Most analysts laughed at him, claimed that Afghanistan was for the losers within the CIA. With barely any money to work with, Nathan tried to do his best, studying as much as he could about the Taliban and Al-Qaida. Then, the attacks on September 11, 2001 occurred. Nathan was suddenly the point man on everything about Afghanistan. It was then that Veronique entered his life. The moment she walked into his cramped office his jaw dropped. The leather clad woman leaned over his desk and grabbed his black tie, pulling him to her face. “Tell me everything about Afghanistan, now!”, she shouted. From there, they worked closely together, and later found themselves in Kabul, on the day it was liberated. “Search complete.”, the voice on the computer chimed, snapping Nathan’s mind back to reality. Shaking his head, he turned towards the computer and looked at the screen. “LAST KNOWN ACTIVITY OF ANASTASIA KOSYGIN: MOSCOW SHEREMETYEVO AIRPORT – FOUR HOURS AGO”. Nathan clicked on the image of the woman that was captured on a CCTV camera. “Fuck, it’s her alright.”, Nathan said as he picked up his phone and pressed a few buttons. “Yes, I need to talk to the Chief of Russia Operations immediately.”, he told the woman on the phone, “I need to speak with an expert on Directorate EK.”

Harrods, Knightbridge – London United Kingdom

Adrien’s eyes marveled at the massive halls that sold almost anything you could imagine. Diamond Rolexes, perfume, Armani suits, as well high end electronics. “M-Mistress, what is this place?!”, he blurted out, as his Domme gripped his hand. “One of my favorite stores in London.”, Veronique replied as she navigated the crowds, “When I want something high end and pricey, I go here.” “Um, I don’t know if I can afford anything high end ma’am.”, Adrien began, “I just saw a Rolex watch worth over 50,000 pounds!” Veronique laughed as she gripped her sub’s left hand harder. “Well, I know you can’t afford something like that!”, she replied back, “I’m looking for something you can afford for me.” Adrien looked up and saw a sign that said “SHOES”. “S-shoes ma’am?”, Adrien asked. “Oh yes!”, Veronique replied as they entered the shoe department, “I want you to buy me a new pair of Louboutin shoes!” Adrien groaned, as he wondered if he’d have enough money left over to pay his bills.

Operations Center, Central Intelligence Agency – Langley, Virginia

Nathan walked onto the massive operations floor and scanned the massive room. Before him was a massive bank of desktop computers, with analysts pulling data from Case Officers stationed around the world. Three massive video screens were providing real time data on nuclear missile activity, terrorist activity, and real time news data. Nathan walked up to the Chief of the Operations Floor and tapped on his shoulder. The Chief turned around and was startled at seeing the Director before him. “D-director Muir, how may I help you?”, the man asked. “I’m looking for Nowlan, the Chief of Russian Ops, I was told he was down here.” The Chief turned around and pointed towards a row of computer terminals. “He’s with Cindy over there.”, he told her. Nathan turned and saw Cindy laughing and joking with Nowlan. “How is she doing down here?”, Nathan asked. “She’s ok, as long as Nowlan is correcting her intelligence reports.”, the Chief replied, “I’ve been noticing that Nowlan has been spending more and more time down here, since she got hired.” “I see.”, Nathan told the Chief, “I want a report on how long he spends his time down here.” “Yes sir!”, the Chief replied, “I’ll get on it.” Nodding, Nathan walked towards Nowlan and Cindy. Cindy was very attractive and sexy, wearing clothes that looked sophisticated, and could show off her curves. “If Veronique was here, she’d smash a keyboard at Cindy”, Nathan thought. One thing Veronique hated was women that just used their looks to get ahead in life. “It’s one thing to have looks.”, Veronique once told him, “But here at the CIA, you have to prove you have what it takes mentally, and if you fail there, you might as well not even walk through the front door.” “Brad, what brings you down here?”, Nathan asked, as a startled Cindy looked up. “Why h-h-hi there Nathan!”, Nowlan blurted out, “What brings you down here?” “It’s Director Muir, Brad, and since I’m the Director of this agency, I like to see what everyone is doing.”, he replied “My question to you is, why aren’t you at your desk? I sent an urgent request to you, and I have yet to receive a reply.” “Oh well Brad was helping me write my paper on Russian ground forces!”, Cindy blurted out, “He always likes to help me out.” Nathan glanced at Cindy, and then back at Brad. “I want you back upstairs at your office, now.”, Nathan told Nowlan, “I want my request fulfilled, and if I ever find you down here writing her papers, I’ll have you sent to work on the CIA World Factbook. Do you understand me?” “Y-y-yes sir.”, Nowlan stuttered, “I-I’ll get right on it!” Nodding, Nowlan quickly turned and left the operations floor. “Hey, he was helping me!”, Cindy complained, “I need his help!” Nathan turned and looked at Cindy. “You are an analyst for one of the greatest intelligence agencies that was ever created.”, Nathan told her, “If you want to remain here as an analyst, then I suggest you get back to work on that paper. I want it sent to my office for review at the end of the day!” “T-That’s not fair!”, Cindy cried out. “If you don’t like it, then I’m sure a tour in Kabul will be more to your liking!”, Nathan shouted as he walked out of the ops floor.

Adrien grumbled as he slid another boot onto his Domme’s right foot. “What’s wrong slave aren’t you enjoying this?”, his Domme asked. “Well, it’s…”, he began, “Well, I just don’t want to blow $10,000 on shoes for you!” Veronique’s eyes suddenly turned blood red. “What the fuck did you just say?!”, she shouted as she lunged forward. Her right hand quickly gripped her sub’s neck. “I-I-“, Adrien gasped, as he felt her grip tighten. “You listen to me you fucking worm!”, she shouted, “Serving me is a privilege, and the words I SHOULD be hearing out of your mouth are ‘Yes, I’d love to buy you that item Mistress! It feels so wonderful to serve you!’” “I-I just don’t want to go bankrupt!”, Adrien gasped, “I-I’ve got bills to pay!” “Fuck your bills, your mission in life is to serve me!”, Veronique shouted. “I-I’m sorry M-m-mistress!”, Adrien gasped. Veronique suddenly released her grip, and Adrien fell to the floor, gasping. His Domme rose to her feet and pressed her Louboutin shoe into his face. “You’re fucking mine, got it slave?”, she asked, “I can do whatever the fuck I want to you, and you are going to take all of it.” “Y-y-yes Mistress!”, Adrien gasped. “Louder, I want to hear it.”, his Domme ordered. “Y-yes Mistress!”, Adrien shouted. “Again, louder!”, his Domme screamed. “YES MISTRESS!”, Adrien shouted. Everyone in the shoe department suddenly stopped, and the room was very quiet. All the customers were zeroed in on Veronique and Adrien. A Harrods representative quickly walked over to Veronique. “I have no idea what is going on here, but I need to ask the two of you to leave here, immediately.”, the representative told Veronique. “What did you say to me?”, Veronique asked. “I need you to leave, now.”, the representative told her. “I-I’ll pay for the shoes and we can l-leave.”, Adrien croaked. Veronique took her foot off of her sub’s face. “Yes, he’ll pay for the shoes and then we will go.”, Veronique told her, “Then you can go back to working your shit job.” Picking up the shoes and putting them in a box, Adrien walked up to pay for them. Veronique quickly turned and walked up to the cash register. “I’ll be paying for it.”, Veronique told the saleswoman, “He doesn’t have the money for these shoes.” “B-but-“, Adrien began. “Shut it slave!”, Veronique yelled. Taking out her wallet, she pulled out her black HARRODS card, and handed it to the sales representative. “I’m going to have you banned from this store after this transaction!”, the sales representative told Veronique, as she swiped the card. Her computer terminal suddenly beeped, and the sales representative froze. “D-d-d-“, the woman stuttered as she looked at the screen. “That’s right asshole, I’m fucking Black Diamond VIP.”, Veronique told the woman, “That means I’m more important than you.” The computer suddenly lit up, stating “ITEM FREE” on the screen. “T-t-this item is on the house ma’am!”, the sales representative told Veronique. “Good.”, Veronique told the woman, “That’s what I expect.” The sales representative quickly packaged the shoes and placed them in the bag. “On behalf of Harrods, we apologize, and wish you back at our store again!”, the sales representative told Veronique. Taking the package in her hand, Adrien’s Domme turned, and walked out of the shoe department. Adrien quickly followed after her. “Wha-what the hell just happened ma’am?!”, asked a bewildered Adrien. “I’m a Black Diamond VIP member of Harrods.”, she told her sub, as they walked outside of the store, “Basically, I’ve spent so much money here, I can’t be touched. What I want, is what I get.” “B-b-but how did you get it for free ma’am?!”, Adrien asked. “I had ERIS monitoring the situation.”, she told him as they walked towards the Knightsbridge Underground Station, “I had her hack my account to show that I could have anything in the store for free.” “Whaattt?!”, Adrien gasped, “ERIS was not designed to get you freebies!” “Oh please.”, Veronique told her sub, as they walked down a row of granite stairs, “I also had her pull some data for me on a customer there.” “What customer?”, Adrien asked. “His name is John Skylar.”, Veronique told him, as she passed through the entry gates after flashing her ID card, “He apparently thinks the US Government screwed him over, taxed him to death. He wants to hit back against the USA and has been secretly funding terrorist groups.” “Jesus.”, Adrien said under his breath, “So what now?” “Now, you will take me out to dinner, because I’m hungry!”, his Domme told him, as she boarded an Underground train. 

Nathan’s computer chimed. Looking up from some papers he was reading, he pressed a button on the keyboard. “DATA ON JOHN SKYLAR.”, the words on the screen read. “Good job Veronique.”, Nathan said with a smile. “Nathan, you have a visitor from Russian Operations.”, Gladys told him as she walked into his office. “Good, send him right in.”, Nathan replied. Gladys nodded, and left the room. Seconds later, a tall man wearing a black suit walked in. “You wanted to speak with me, Director?”, the man asked. “Michael Chewola, right?”, Nathan asked. “Yes sir.”, Michael told Nathan, “I’m the expert on Directorate EK.” “Tell me, how long does it take for a member of Directorate EK to heal from their injuries?”, Nathan asked. “Usually a week or more sir.”, Michael told him, “The quickest I’ve seen anyone get back on their feet is six days.” Nathan tapped a few keys on his computer and turned the monitor towards Michael. The screen showed an image of Anastasia Kosygin, walking through Sheremetyevo Airport. “This woman was burned to death last night in London by our top Operations Officer.”, Nathan told Michael, “And here she is, walking through the airport with not a scratch on her.” Michael’s jaw dropped as he looked at the image. “T-that’s not possible.”, Michael told Nathan, “No one could heal that quickly!” “Well, she did.”, Nathan told him, “Is Directorate EK upgrading their program?” “N-not what I know of.”, Michael replied. Nathan leaned back in his chair. “I want you to do a deep dive on Anastasia.”, he told Michael, “Contact our spies in Moscow, I want to know what the hell Directorate EK has been up to.” “Yes sir!”, Michael replied, as he turned and left the office. Nathan looked back at his computer and tapped a few buttons. A report came up that read “SOVIET UNION ATTEMPTS TO REPLICATE VERONIQUE DELACROIX 1945-1991”. “There is only one person in the world who can heal as quickly as you, Veronique, and that’s you.”, he thought to himself, “Did the Russians finally do the impossible?”

Charlie’s Steakhouse - West End, London United Kingdom

Veronique smiled as a large rib-eye steak was placed on her table. Another plate of corn and mashed potatoes was also placed on the table. “Slave, pour me a glass of wine!”, Veronique shouted. Adrien nodded and rose to his feet from the table, walking over the bottle of Rose wine. He gently poured the wine into the glass. “Anything else ma’am?”, Adrien asked. “No, this is perfect.”, she told her sub. Adrien nodded and walked back to his chair. Veronique picked up a fork and knife, and began cutting into the steak. “M-mistress, I have a question.”, he asked his Domme. “What is it slave?”, Veronique asked, as she slide a large piece of steak into her mouth. “Mistress, who are you?”, Adrien asked, “All I know about you, is that you are the ultimate ass-kicker and Domme.” “And a vampire.”, Veronique told him, as she munched on the steak. She closed her eyes in bliss as she tasted the steak, the juices sliding down her throat. “And since you are a vampire, you have to be a hell of a lot older than you look.”, Adrien told his Domme, “So what are you?” Veronique put down her fork and sipped on her wine. “I was born in the year 1917.”, she told her sub, “I was brought into this world in the beautiful city of Paris. My father died in the Great War, so my mother had to raise me. By the time I was in my 20s, I was one of the top burlesque dancers in Paris.” “Wait, you were a dancer?!”, Adrien gasped. His Domme smiled at him. “Oh yes my dear slave.”, Veronique began, “In 1938, all the men were throwing their money at me….”

Le Crown Jewel - Paris, May 21st, 1938

“Veronique, you are up in two minutes!”, a voice called out. Snapping back to her senses, she walked towards the closed curtain. “Ok Veronique, you are gonna make the men lose it tonight.”, she told herself, “The massive cocktail glass is filled with water, and I just gotta remember to dive right in.” “One minute, Veronique!”, a man shouted. “Ok, here we go!”, Veronique thought to herself. Taking a deep breath, she watched as the curtains slowly receded. “Gentlemen, here is the pink diamond of Le Crown Jewel, the woman that you will want to worship, Veronique Delacroix!”, the announcer shouted to audience. Veronique slowly walked out on stage, her legs slinking out of the sequin dress she wore. The men in the audience gasped as she extended out her arms, while turning around and slowly shaking her ass to them. She could hear the men whistle and howl as she slowly turned around. Winking at them, she reached over to her right arm, which was covered in pink gloves that went up to her elbow. While continuing to walk the stage, she slowly pulled it off and threw it to the crowd. It landed on the floor, and three men began beating each other up for the precious glove. Laughing, she continued to walk the stage, taking the glove on her left arm off, and throwing it to the crowd. “Why don’t you boys show how much you appreciate me tonight?”, she asked the crowd. The men in the audience roared and began throwing Francs towards her. “Mmmm…”, she told them, “That’s more like it.” Turning her back to the crowd again, she reached behind her dress, and began to pull down on the zipper. “I expect a large pile of money by the time I turn around!”, Veronique shouted, as the zipper pulled lower. “Go all the way!”, one man in the audience yelled. Veronique laughed, as the pink dress fell to the floor. Raising her legs out of the dress, she turned around, showing to the men that she was wearing a bright pink corset. Veronique looked down and saw a very large pike of money on the stage. “Good boy.”, she told audience, “When all of you go home to your wives, to fuck tonight, I want you to think about me!” Laughing as she walked across the stage, she began to pull on the strings to her corset. “I want you all to think of my exceptionally perfect body, while you are all fucking your boring wives.”, she the audience. Taking off the corset, she threw it to the audience. Veronique placed her hands on her hips and walked towards the front of the stage. “I want all of you boys to think off THIS body that none of you will EVER get to fuck!”, she told them. Her exquisite body glistened in on stage, as the pink pasties on her nipples bobbed up and down as she walked. She stopped before the massive cocktail glass that was filled with water. “Which of you boys want to take a swim with me?”, she asked the audience. “I wanna drink your bath water!”, one man in the audience shouted. Winking at them, Veronique dived into the cocktail glass, the water splashing all over her body. “Mmmm, this water feels good.”, Veronique told the men in the audience, “But it would feel better if one of you was in it with me.” “I’ll join you in that glass!”, one man in the audience yelled. Veronique laughed. “Maybe next time boys!”, she shouted as the curtains began to close. She waved at her audience until the curtains completely closed. “25,000 Francs you collected tonight!”, a man shouted. Veronique looked down and saw Louis, the director of the show. “Well, I would call tonight a major success then.”, she told Louis, as she climbed out of the cocktail glass. Louis walked up to her and placed his arms around her. “Well, I can think of a few ways to celebrate tonight.”, he told her, his chest pressing against her. “I don’t think so.”, Veronique told him, “I’d rather remain single. Besides, it didn’t work out for us last time.” Louis sighed. “How can I forget.”, he told her, “You wanted to be in control while we were in bed. You couldn’t be submissive to me.” “That’s because I desire to be in control.”, she coldly told him, “I’m not going to get on my knees to suck off men like you.” “Fuck this shit.”, Louis told him, as he turned to walk away, “Women like you will never get anyway in life.” “Fuck you.”, Veronique hissed under her breath as he walked off the stage. She suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around, she gasped as she saw Mistress Laurent standing before her. Mistress Laurent was the legendary burlesque dancer that taught many women its art. After retiring from burlesque dancing, she moved to Le Royal Jewel, running a very exclusive VIP room. “That was quite a performance tonight.”, Mistress Laurent told Veronique, “I was quite captivated by it.” “I’m quite honored ma’am.”, she told Laurent, “I always strive to exceed expectations.” “Mmmm..”, she told Veronique, “You most certainly do. I couldn’t help but overhear that you like to be in charge in the bedroom?” Veronique blushed. “Well, yes.”, she told her, “I just….I just don’t feel like being a submissive woman. I desire to be in control, to dominate.” Mistress Laurent smiled. “Come with me.”, she told Veronique. Taking her hand, she guided Veronique through the stage. “Where are we going?”, Veronique asked Mistress Laurent. “A place were all of your dominant desires can be fulfilled.”, she replied. Walking down a dark hallway, then down a long flight of stairs, she came up to a black door. She knocked on it, and the viewing hole slipped open. The eyes behind the viewing hole looked at the two women, then opened the door. “Is this the VIP room?”, Veronique asked, as she was led inside. “It’s more than a VIP room.”, Mistress Laurent told Veronique, “It is Le Crown Jewel’s dungeon.” Veronique eyes grew wide as she was led into a large room. Within the room, a man was strapped to a St. Andrews Cross, while being whipped mercilessly by a woman wearing a leather suit. Another woman could be seen fucking a man tied over a bench, her black strap on dildo thrusting quickly into him. Another man could be seen licking and kissing the boots of a woman sitting in a large throne chair. “W-what is this place?!”, Veronique asked. “A place of domination, and pleasure.”, Mistress Laurent replied, “A place where a woman be in control, dominating any man or woman that consents to it.” She walked over to a man tied to the wall in chains. Picking up a whip nearby, she handed it to Veronique. “Tonight’s his first night.”, Mistress Laurent told Veronique, “I don’t want destroy him, so I want you to do it.” Veronique gripped the whip in her right hand. “I-it feels wonderful to hold this!”, she exclaimed. “I know.”, Mistress Laurent told Veronique, “It feels even better when it’s used.” “So wait, he’s ok with this?”, Veronique asked. “Well, why don’t you ask him?”, Mistress Laurent asked. Veronique walked up to the man and placed her left hand on his shoulder. “Tell me, do you consent to being whipped by a strong, dominant woman?”, she asked. “Y-yes my Queen.”, the man replied, “Please do as you want with me!” Smiling, Veronique stepped back. Lifting the whip into the air, she cracked it on the man’s back. He cried out in pain, a red welt on his back. “A-again Mistress!”, the man shouted. Lifting the whip up again, she cracked it again on his back. Soon, she found she could not stop. She felt her body being turned on by each crack of the whip, her pulse rapidly increasing. Suddenly, she stopped. Dropping the whip to the ground, she fell to the floor, panting. “M-my god!”, she shouted, “I’ve never felt anything like this before!” She rose to her feet and walked over to Mistress Laurent. “M-more, I want more of this!”, Veronique shouted, “I want to become you, to live this lifestyle!” Mistress Laurent smiled and wrapped her arms around Veronique. “Of course, my darling.”, she told her, “I’d love to train you to be like.” Mistress Laurent’s right hand slid down and lay on Veronique’s ass. Veronique let out a gasp as she felt her squeeze. “But first, I want to make you mine.”, Mistress Laurent whispered. Locked in an embrace, the passionately kissed. It was a luscious kiss, one that put all over Veronique’s nerves to overflow in ecstasy. She did not want it to end, and she wrapped herself around the Domme, not wanting to ever let go.

Adrien’s jaw dropped. “Shocked?”, Veronique asked, while smiling. “Y-you did all of that ma’am?!”, her sub asked. “Oh yes.”, she told him, “That is how I was introduced into the world of BDSM.” “Wait a second, so you were dating a guy named Louis?”, Adrien asked. “Yes.”, his Domme replied, “He was the director and manager of the burlesque show I performed in. I think he hired me, just to fuck me.” “But as you mentioned, it didn’t work out in the end?”, her sub asked. “No, it didn’t.”, Veronique told her sub, “The sex was ok but….I just didn’t want to be submissive to him. Getting fucked, giving him blow jobs, asking ‘how was your day today, let me cook you dinner!’, just wasn’t my idea of an ideal relationship.” “You desired to be in control.”, Adrien stated, “You wanted him to be on his knees, asking how to please you.” “Exactly!”, Veronique exclaimed, “It’s what I truly craved within my heart! To have a man to kneel before me, to worship and obey, THAT is what I desired in a relationship.” “But what about Mistress Laurent?”, Adrien asked, “What happened between you two?” Veronique sighed. “We were together up until the war broke out.”, Veronique replied to her sub, “When Paris was occupied by the Germans, I and my sub joined the French Resistance. She on the other hand, declared that it was useless to resist, and welcomed the occupiers.” “Wait!”, Adrien blurted out, “You had a sub?!” “Yes, but I’m talking about Mistress Laurent, not my sub.”, Veronique replied, “Anyway, she became a collaborator. On the day that Paris was liberated by the American forces, the French Resistance dragged her out of her home.” Veronique paused. “They set up some gallows in front of the Moulin Rouge.”, Veronique told her sub, “She was beaten, her hair shaved off, then hanged. They put a placard around her neck, stating ‘THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS TO COLLABORATORS! DEATH TO THE THIRD REICH!’”. “Jesus.”, Adrien whispered, while shuddering. “She chose her fate.”, Veronique told Adrien, “If I had known what she was up to, I would have killed her myself.” “Were you there at her execution?”, Adrien asked. Veronique shook her head. “No, I was elsewhere, in the East.”, she told her sub, as her voice trailed off. “T-the East?”, Adrien asked. Veronique snapped back to reality and looked at her sub. “Well, that’s enough talking for tonight.”, she told her sub, as she rose to her feet, “Pay for our food, I want to take a walk along the Thames River.” Nodding, Adrien raised his hand to ask for the bill.

Lubyanka Square - Moscow, Russia

The room was dark, except for a dimly-lit light that was above her. She was completely nude, her hands tied to shackles above her head. Suddenly, the crack of the whip seared across her back. “You know what happens to agents that fuck up a mission?!”, the man in the darkness yelled, as he raised the whip in the air, “They get punished!” The whip cracked across her back again, this time causing blood to trickle down. Suddenly, the lights turned on, blinding her. “Enough!”, a man shouted as he opened a door in the room. Squinting her eyes, she could see that the man was the Director of the FSB. The man who was previously punishing her, dropped the whip to the floor. “Awww, I was really starting to enjoy that!”, the woman shouted as the man left the room. “Shut up Anastasia.”, the Director ordered. “So why the fuck am I tied up down in the basement of Lubyanka?”, Anastasia asked. “As the man said, you fucked up on your mission.”, the Director told Anastasia. “You didn’t tell me that bitch, Veronique was going to be there!”, Anastasia shouted. In anger, the Director walked up to her, and hit her across the face. The blow cut a gash across her lip, with blood running down her chin. “We trained you to be the best, making excuses for your failures won’t help you!”, the Director shouted. “Oh really?”, Anastasia asked, “If I was free right now, I’d bind and flog your worthless ass. Anastasia’s eyes began to glow red as she began to laugh, causing the Director to step back. “Y-your eyes!”, the Director gasped. “What about them?”, the woman asked, as her gashed lip began to quickly heal. “This isn’t possible!”, the Director gasped, as he watched the woman rapidly heal, “No member has healed this quickly!” “Oh, I can do more!”, Anastasia hissed. She began thrashing her wrists, until she finally ripped apart her metallic restraints. Falling to the floor, she quickly rose to her feet. Anastasia’s eyes were now burning bright red as she walked towards the Director. “I’m going to force every man to submit to me.”, she hissed, “And those that don’t will die by my hand!” Quickly raising her arm, she gripped her right hand on the Director’s neck and began to squeeze. “Anastasia!”, the man gasped, “Snap out of it, NOW!” Anastasia’s eyes suddenly dimmed and returned to her natural color. She quickly fell to the floor, gasping for air. Running towards the door, the Director hit a button and armed men entered the room. “Take her to the infirmary, now!”, the Director shouted. The men nodded and walked over to pick up Anastasia’s body. Pulling out a cell phone from his pocket, the Director dialed a number. “Yes, it’s me.”, he told the unidentified voice on the phone, “Her interaction with Veronique Delacroix did something to her, it’s like it awakened something that has laid dormant.” The Director nodded as he listened to the person on the other line. “Yes, I know the reports about what Veronique truly is, a Vampire.”, the Director stated on the phone, “You know we’ve been usi-“ The Director was suddenly cut off. “Wait, so you want her to engage Veronique again?”, the Director asked, “Look, what if we can’t control her?” The Director listened to the other person on the line. “Fine, I’ll have Anastasia perform escort detail for the designer of our newest fighter aircraft, for the Paris Airshow.”, the Director stated on the phone, “Veronique will probably engage us, I’m sure the CIA will task her to gather intelligence on what we will unveil in Paris.” Clicking off his phone, the Director sighed. He was against the upgrades to the Directorate EK birthing program, but he was overruled. “We must make Russia the superpower of the world again!”, he was told, and the upgrades were key to it. “But what they used for those upgrades…”, the man whispered to himself, “May God have mercy on us all.”

Central Intelligence Agency Headquarters - Langley, Virginia

Nathan was looking over a memo when Michael burst into his room. “I need to speak with you, NOW!”, Michael blurted out. Nathan nodded and Michael closed the door behind him. “We have a huge fucking problem!”, Michael exclaimed, “T-that Anastasia, she’s much more than Directorate EK!” “Calm down!”, Nathan told Michael, “Take a seat, and start from the beginning.” Taking a seat, Michael wiped the sweat off of his brow and looked at Nathan. “Ok, so I did some snooping around, and contacted one of our spies within the Kremlin.”, Michael told Nathan, “He told me that several years ago, the Russian leadership was dissatisfied over the Directorate EK birthing program.” “Why would they be dissatisfied over it?”, Nathan asked. “Because Veronique kept kicking their asses!”, Michael exclaimed, “All we had to do was send her out in the field, and BOOM, another dead Russian spy.” “Ok, so what happened?”, Nathan asked. “So, the leadership within Directorate EK went scouring through the archives, and they found it, they fucking found it!”, Michael exclaimed. “Found what?”, Nathan asked, tersely. “They found a sample of blood that is from the Bathory blood line.”, Michael told Nathan, “And you know who is the progenitor of THAT bloodline.” “Jesus.”, Nathan whispered, “If this is true…” Nathan rose to his feet and picked up his phone. “Get me a line to the Holy See, Cardinal Antonio of the Vatican Red Guard, please.”, Nathan stated over the phone, “It appears that worst case scenario we’ve been preparing for, is about to finally happen.”


	15. "Action Follows Belief"

Lady Francesca’s Dungeon, London United Kingdom

“Shut up, you fucking piece of shit!”, a woman yelled. Excrement was thrown at the man, and he cried out. “M-M-More Mistress!”, the man shouted. “Yeah, I bet you want more.”, the woman hissed as she walked up to him, “Piggies like you love to wallow around in shit!” The woman’s latex-encased hand reached into the pile of manure and threw more of it at him. “Yessss!”, the man shouted as he felt the filth splatter on his chest. Smiling, she walked up a pair of steps and stood next to him. “Feeling comfy up there?”, she asked him. “Oh yes Mistress!”, the man exclaimed, “Being crucified is such a wonderful feeling!” Her eyes scanned the sub, noticing that his body was tied tightly to the black cross. Red lighting bathed the room, while dark techno music quietly played. “I bet you fucking do.”, the woman told the man, “I should fucking edge you from up here.” “O-Oh yes that would be wonderful Mistress!”, the man shouted. He suddenly felt a blow to a face and cried out in pain. “But only good subs get to be edged!”, the woman shouted, “And as far as I can recall, you aren’t a good fucking sub!” A woman wearing a latex maid outfit entered the room and walked up to the woman. “Mistress Angelica, you have a phone call.”, the maid told the woman. Nodding, Angelica turned and walked out of the room, while the maid followed. The maid walked over to the cellular phone and handed it to the Domme. “This is Mistress Angelica speaking, and you better have a damn good reason for interrupting my session!”, she spoke into the phone. “Lt. Medici, this is Cardinal Antonio Ferrari.”, the man on the told Angelica. “S-Sir!”, Angelica gulped, as she snapped to attention. “We have a situation Lieutenant.”, the Cardinal told her, “I need you on a plane here within the hour.” “Yes sir!”, Angelica shouted, “What’s going on?” “I’ll brief you when you arrive.”, he told her, “All Red Guard personnel are being recalled.” Angelica nodded. Recalls of the entire Red Guard were quite rare, and when they did happen, it meant something of crucial importance had happened. “Oh, and Angelica, I expect you to be in your uniform, not some latex outfit. Understand?”, he ordered. “Y-Y-Yes sir!”, Angelica replied, “I’ll be heading out for the first flight to Rome ASAP!” Angelica hit the END button on the phone and sighed. “Bad news?”, the maid asked. “I have to cut this session short.”, Angelica replied, “Seems my employers want me back at the office ASAP.” “Ah, such a shame!”, the maid replied, “Your sub looked so happy to be with you tonight!” “I know.”, Angelica told her, as she walked back into the dungeon, “But he knows my work comes first.” She looked up at her sub. “Slave, I have some bad news…”, she began.

“Give us the two men so that we may know them better!”, a man in the crowd shouted. The mob was growing unruly as the continued to protest in front of the mud-hut home. Her eyes burning red, she pushed her way through the crowd, and to the home. “Come out here!”, the woman shouted, “So that my Master may kill you himself!” Two men walked out of the home. Behind them was a family consisting of a man, a woman, and two daughters. “You and your Master corrupted these people.”, one of the men told the woman, his white robes flowing in the wind as he walked towards her, “This is your doing!” The woman smiled, as her bright red hair shone in the sun. “I just showed to your Master how corruptible they are, how HE screwed up!”, the woman shouted, “Today Sodom, tomorrow the world!” The man turned back towards the family. “Leave this place!”, the man commanded, “And never look back on this city as you leave!” The family quickly gathered their belongings and began to trek out of the town. “Don’t let them leave!”, one of the men in the crowd shouted, as many of them moved to attack them. One of the men in the white robes looked at the crowd and emitted a bright flash of light towards them. The flash of light blinded many of them, except for the red-haired woman. “Your tricks won’t work on me!”, the woman shouted, “My Master is just as powerful as you, and with him, we are going to destroy everything your Master holds so dear!” The men in the white robes closed their eyes. Above them, the sky began to turn dark black. “It has been decided.”, the men announced, “All who have been corrupted by your hand will be destroyed.” Flashes of light illuminated the sky, as burning rocks began to fall. The woman looked up and smiled. “Just what I wanted.”, the woman whispered, as she watched buildings explode into flame. One flaming rock exploded on the street, causing several townspeople to burst into flame. She loved hearing their screams, their moans of agony as they died. It was what they deserved, all of them, for they were flawed. None of them should have been allowed to live, and she had sure it would happen. Embrace sin, perform the vilest acts known to man, and just give it time. The woman looked back at the two men, as she saw their massive white wings extend behind them. “You can destroy a city…”, the woman began, “But where you were for me?! Why weren’t you ever there for me?!” The men said nothing as they turned into massive eagles and flew towards the sky. “Well, seems like my work here is done.”, the woman said to herself. Closing her eyes, she turned into a massive black crow. Flapping her wings, she flew over the town, and the neighboring Gomorrah. She crackled a cry, pleased in watching so many suffer and die in fire and brimstone. As she flapped her wings, she suddenly felt very warm. Looking behind her, a massive fiery brimstone smashed into her body.

Anastasia woke up with a shout. She was gasping in the darkness as she felt sweat pour down her body. Wiping her brow, she turned to the side and threw up on the floor. “My god, what the hell was in that dream?!”, she thought as she threw herself up on her bed. Lights in the room suddenly flicked on, and three men entered the room. One of them was the Director. “On your feet!”, the Director barked. Anastasia rose to her feet as he stopped in front of her. He looked down and saw the vomit on the floor. “S-Sir?”, she asked her commander. “You have new orders.”, he told her, “You will be escorting the architect of the SU-95 fighter jet to Paris.” “Paris?”, Anastasia asked. “Yes.”, the Director told her, “The Americans will be there, showing off their latest stealth bomber to the world, and we want to make sure they see the jet that will shoot it down.” “When do I leave?”, Anastasia asked. “Immediately.”, the Director replied, “Head to the Travel and Finance section to receive your spending money and plane tickets.” Anastasia nodded and turned to walk out of the room. “And Anastasia…”, the Director told her, “Our spies in America have told us that Veronique Delacroix will be in Paris soon.” Anastasia stopped at hearing Veronique’s name and turned around. “Permission to kill that fucking bitch?!”, she shouted. “Granted.”, the Director replied. She smiled, and for a brief moment, the Director saw her eyes flash bright red. Turning around, she walked out of the room. She had a new mission, and more importantly, she would make sure that Veronique would be murdered by her hand.

Adrien heard an elevator chime. Looking up, he watched the doors open, and felt a strong hand grab him by his hair. “Ouch!”, Adrien cried out. “Shut the fuck up!”, his Domme shouted, as she dragged him to her suite. “But Mistress, I said I’m sorry!”, Adrien told his Domme, “It was an accident!” Opening the door to her suite, she gripped her sub, and threw him to the floor. “Spilling red wine all over my clothes in the bar downstairs, and you think saying sorry is going to cut it?!”, Veronique shouted, “People were laughing at ME down there!” “Well they might have been laughing at me ma’am.”, Adrien told her. Gritting her teeth, she reached down and grabbed her sub by his hair. She could hear him cry out in pain as she dragged him into her bedroom. Throwing him on to the bed, she grabbed his shirt and pants, tearing them off of his body. “I’m going to fucking destroy you!”, Veronique shouted. After ripping off his underwear, Veronique turned and pulled a large black flogger that was hanging on a wall. Turning around, she raised the flogger into the air, and smacked it into Adrien’s ass. “Ow!”, Adrien cried, “Mistress, I said I’m sorry!” “Shut it, slave!”, Veronique shouted, “I’m also pissed you fainted at the Honey Birdette Boutique today!” “W-Well, I had never seen you do something so intense like that ma’am!”, Adrien cried out, “It just shocked me!” He could feel the whip crack into his body again, the flogger leaving large red marks on his body. “I wanted YOU to wait on me while I shopped in there!”, Veronique yelled, “Instead you fucking fainted in front of EVERYONE!” The beatings continued, as he felt the flogger rip into his flesh, his body growing weaker from each blow. They suddenly stopped, as he heard his Domme turn around. “C-Can I go to bed Mistress?”, Adrien asked her. He heard nothing but footsteps reply. He suddenly cried out as searing hot pain rippled across his back. Tears began to flow down his face, as he felt more pain across his back. Above him was his Domme, smiling as she dripped hot wax on his back. “I love watching you quiver in pain!”, Veronique shouted, as she continued to drip more hot wax over his flesh, “It’s such a thrill to watch!” She suddenly swooped down and grabbed her sub’s hair. “I should just fucking drain you.”, she whispered, “But first, your ass needs to get wrecked!” “W-What?!”, Adrien asked. “That’s right!”, Veronique shouted, “I’m gonna wreck your ass tonight, because it’s what you deserve!” Blowing the flame out of the candle, she pulled out her strap-on, and fitted it across her hips. “I-I don’t know how much more I can take ma’am!”, Adrien told his Domme. “You are going to take it until I say you can’t take it Slave!”, Veronique shouted, as she began sliding into her sub. Adrien let out a cry of pain as she gripped his hips with her hands, her strap-on gliding deep within him. “Remember slave, this is the only way you are gonna get fucked!”, Veronique shouted as she pumped into his ass quickly. Adrien gripped the sheets on the bed as tears began to roll down his eyes. Taking her right hand, Veronique smashed her sub’s face into a pillow while laughing. “Fucking pathetic!”, she spat, “That’s what you are, a pathetic fucking sub!” Tears continued to pour down his face, as he hoped his punishment would soon be over.

St. Peter’s Basilica, Vatican City

Angelica held on in her seat, as the Black Hawk helicopter wooshed over the City. “We will be landing in the next few minutes!”, the pilot shouted over the radio, “Colonel Rossi will be waiting for you at the helipad!” “Good.”, Angelica told him, “Who else has arrived?” “Most of the Red Guard has made it.”, the pilot replied, “A few in South America couldn’t make it in time, so you will be talking to them via satellite link!” Angelica looked out the open door as the helicopter banked towards St. Peter’s Basilica. She could see down below the thousands of people praying during the Midnight Mass. “30 seconds!”, the pilot shouted. Angelica nodded as the helicopter began to descend over the helipad. Outside was Colonel Rossi, the field commander for the Red Guard. He had spent over twenty-five years as a member, starting out as just a lowly officer. Now, he reported only to Cardinal Ferrari, the man responsible for the Red Guard itself. Angelica felt the helicopter make a slight thud, indicating it had finally landed. “Keep your head low as you exit!”, the pilot ordered. Nodding, Angelica held on to the black beret that was on her head as she exited. “Colonel Rossi!”, Angelica shouted, “What’s going on?” “Come on.”, he ordered, “You were the last one to arrive.” Clad in her black leather boots, Angelica quickly walked to keep up with him. Her black military uniform had the name “MEDICI” written above her left breast, while on the other side was several rows of ribbon. Near her neck was a blood red cross pendent on one side, and the other side had a gold bar, signifying her rank. The large black trench coat she wore had the same blood red cross near her neck, as well as her rank. On her right shoulder was a patch with the blood red cross, and the Latin words “Actiones Secundum Fidei”. “So, what is the deal sir?”, Angelica asked her commander, “I’ve never seen a recall like this before!” “The Cardinal will explain it all to us.”, he replied, “The meeting should begin within the next five minutes.” Turning down a long hall, they turned to a smaller hall, which led to an elevator. Walking up to the elevator, Colonel Rossi placed his hand on a scanner. The scanner lit green, and the elevator opened. Angelica followed him into it. He pressed a button on a panel as the doors closed. “We may have been wrong this entire time.”, Colonel Rossi told Angelica, “Tell me, what did you observe about Veronique?” “Well, she’s a total bad ass.”, Angelica told him, as the elevator quickly went down at a high rate of speed, “But she’s loyal, gets the job done. She has a sub, that she’s too afraid to tell that she loves him.” “And that’s it?”, Colonel Rossi asked. “Yes.”, Angelica replied, “I do know she loves to drink the blood of her sub, or people that deserve it.” “Deserve it?”, Colonel Rossi asked. “Well, you know, bad people.”, Angelica replied, “I haven’t seen her kill people just for the thrill of it.” The elevator doors chimed open, and they stepped out of them. Before them was a massive room, with a massive ornate table in the middle. One the walls were massive portraits of the red-haired woman. One showed her in the form of a black crow, getting hit by fire and brimstone as Sodom and Gomorrah burned. Another painting showed the massive Ark ship floating in the water. She was standing on a rock laughing, while men and women could be seen drowning. Another painting showed the destruction of the city of Atlantis, while the red-haired woman could be seen slaying that city’s rulers. The final painting was massive, which featured Jesus Christ dying on the cross during The Passion. Mary could be seen weeping before the cross, while a tall man with long blond hair could be seen cursing the red-haired woman. The red-haired woman could be seen screaming in pain, while vampire fangs could be seen protruding from her mouth. Angelica stopped and looked at the painting. “And that is when she became a vampire, cursed to feed on the blood of mankind itself.”, a voice from behind told her. Angelica turned and saw it was Capt. Michael Greavy. “Michael!”, Angelica exclaimed as she turned, as she rushed towards him, her arms wrapped in an embrace. “Hey, I missed you too!”, Michael told Angelica as he hugged back. Angelica pulled back and looked him. “I wish you were working with me.”, she told him, “We could be together again, and not separated like we are.” “I know.”, Michael told her, “But our duty comes first.” “The Cardinal!”, a man shouted. The people in the room, which numbered over one hundred, stood to attention. A tall man with greying hair, wearing the red robes of a Cardinal, entered. “Please be seated.”, the man told everyone. Angelica took a seat next to Michael, and gently held his hand. “We have received information from the American intelligence services.”, Cardinal Ferrari told everyone in the room, “We believe we may have been on the wrong track on identifying the First Disciple.” There was a gasp in the room, as many couldn’t believe what they had heard. For years they had thought Veronique, the world’s only vampire, was the one who is, or would become the First Disciple. “So, what happened?”, Michael asked, “If not her, then who?” “We believe the Russians may have succeeded in creating their own vampire.”, Cardinal Ferrari replied, “It’s possible this other vampire could be the one we have been searching for.” “But what about Veronique?”, Angelica asked. The Cardinal snapped his fingers. Behind him, a large group of men hauled in a massive painting that was covered by a large curtain. “Vatican scholars found this painting earlier this year, in Ethiopia.”, the Cardinal replied, “When we first viewed it, we could not believe what we had seen. However, we now believe it is true.” Nodding to the men, the sheet was pulled of the painting. What Angelica saw next, caused her to gasp. The painting showed Veronique, wielding a massive sword, and striking it against a black sword that the red-haired woman was wielding. Dead, bloody bodies were stacked around them, while large buildings in the background were raging infernos. “My God!”, Angelica shouted. “We were wrong this whole time.”, Cardinal Ferrari told everyone in the room, “It wasn’t Veronique, it was someone else, and we need to find out who.” The Cardinal looked at Angelica. “Lieutenant, I want you to head to Paris immediately.”, he ordered, “Veronique will be receiving orders to report there soon. Stick to her like glue. She is bound to eventually meet the First Disciple, and when she does, alert us immediately.” Angelica nodded. “Everyone else, continue to research and analyze.”, he told everyone, “We must find out who will be chosen as the First Disciple. Dismissed!” Everyone rose to their feet as the Cardinal left the room. “So, what now?”, Angelica asked. “I have to head out in a couple of hours.”, Michael told her, “But I think we can catch up.” Smiling, Angelica took his hand as they walked out of the room.

Adrien gasped for air as his Domme gripped his neck tightly. “Just what I love to see.”, she told him as he struggled, “I love seeing you struggle for your life.” She suddenly let go, and Adrien began to gasp for air, while coughing heavily. He suddenly felt a blow to his face, as she swiftly slapped him. “I’m going to teach you to be the world’s best cocksucker.”, Veronique told her sub, “Now get over here and start sucking me off!” Groaning, Adrien slowly crawled over, leaning down at her strap on. Grabbing him by his head, with both hands on each side, she lowered him down on her strap on. His mouth began to gingerly suck, as she began to thrust her hips up and down. “And don’t use your teeth!”, she ordered, “Use your lips only!” Adrien nodded and began to suck only with his lips. “Good slave.”, his Domme told him, “That’s right, suck it all down! It’s what you were born to do!” Veronique began to thrust her hips faster, while her hands raised her sub’s head up and down even faster. “Suck it slave, swallow it all!”, she shouted. She moved faster and faster, until she suddenly stopped. A massively strong orgasm rippled through her body, causing her to cry out in ecstasy. “Oh damn!”, she cried as her hands gripped her sub’s head tightly. As soon as it began to subside, she gently released him. Her sub fell with a thud, as he quickly slid the strapon out of his mouth. “Such a good slave you were to me tonight.”, Veronique told him, “But we aren’t finished yet.” “N-No?”, Adrien asked weakly, “I don’t know how much more I can t-take.” Veronique climbed over and grabbed her sub, pulling him up to her pillow, at the front of her bed. “You are going to keep on taking it, until I say you can’t.”, Veronique replied. Leaning down over his body, her vampire fangs extended outward. Adrien could feel her nails crossing over his chest. “I want to drain you slave.”, Veronique whispered, “Drain you of every single drop.” He could feel her breath nearing her neck, her tongue gently licking him. “Good slave.”, he heard her whisper, “Such a good slave.” Veronique’s eyes suddenly turned bright red, as she lunged into her slave’s neck. Adrien cried out in pain, as her fangs punctured his skin, causing blood to burst out. His Domme dove in, sucking as much blood as she could. Her sub’s arms flailed wildly as her teeth gnashed into him. The pain was powerful, nearly unbearable as he felt himself grow weaker and weaker. She suddenly stopped and pulled out, looking down at her sub. “God, you are fucking delicious sub!”, she shouted, a blood dripped off of her lips, “I’m so glad you are my slave!” Licking her lips, Veronique dove back down into her sub, her teeth ripping further into his neck. He wanted to shout, to tell her to stop, but he found he didn’t have the strength to do it. All he could do was just lay there and give into what she demanded. Seconds later, he blacked out, while his Domme continued to drain him.

Angelica cried out, as Michael dove deeper into her. It had been so long since she had been fucked properly, and as soon as she saw Michael, she knew what she wanted. Of course trying to find a place to fuck in the Vatican City, was nearly impossible. But the roof of St. Peter’s Basilica provided wonderful views of the City, as well as enough privacy for the two of them. “Fuck me harder Michael, do it!”, Angelica ordered. Michael nodded and began to thrust into her even faster. “Yesss!”, Angelica cried out, as she felt the thrusts, “Don’t fucking stop!” Michael kept going until he cried out, and pumped his load into her. “Oh god!”, Angelica cried out, as she felt it, her hands pressing him closer to her body. Breathing heavily, Michael slowly pulled out and began to pull his clothes up. “Fuck I needed that.”, Angelica told Michael, “How long has it been?” “Four months?”, Michael told her, as he buttoned his pants, “Last time I saw you was at DomCon LA, remember?” Angelica giggled. She remembered that incident. It was Michael’s first time into the world of BDSM, and he soon found himself around Dommes that treated him like fresh meat. Angelica had to quickly yell at them to back off, or they would get wrecked by her hand. “You still into that BDSM stuff?”, Michael asked. “Of course.”, she replied as she pulled up her panties, and pulled down her skirt, “It is part of my cover to track Veronique, and I’m beginning to like it.” “I’m sure the Pope would have a heart attack if he knew what you do.”, Michael told her with a chuckle. “Yes, but what I do is in support of God and his Kingdom.”, she told him, “I may enjoy this, but I keep the bigger focus at hand. We all took an oath, and we knew this would result in us doing things we never thought was possible. I mean, for fucks sake, I’m a Domme!” “And a Queen Domme, isn’t that right?”, Michael asked, as he walked over to her. “The very first Queen Domme, it was wild having subs worship me as the best Domme that ever walked the Earth.”, she told him, “Wanna know what it’s like to serve a Queen Domme?” Michael shook his head. “No thanks, that just isn’t for me.”, he told her, “You know I follow scripture. Eve submitted to Adam, and it’s been that way since day one.” “Well, not for everyone.”, Angelica told Michael, “But for you, I would submit.” Rising to her feet, Angelica wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him on the lips. “Do you think she loves him?”, Michael asked, “Veronique and Adrien? Her history, what happened back in ’44….I wonder if she’s scared it might happen again.” “From what I saw, I think she does.”, Angelica told Michael, “I think she’s also too afraid to admit it. I’ve seen Dommes that are afraid of revealing their true feelings to their sub. That it means they might suddenly be living in a weird normie relationship.” “You mean like what we have?”, Michael asked with a chuckle. “I think our relationship has a little more kick than most normie relationships.”, Angelica replied with a smile. Clock towers suddenly chimed in the square below them. “Wanna get on out of here, Queen Domme?”, Michael asked Angelica. “Sure, but only if you let me whip you, the next time we meet.”, she replied. Smiling, Michael took Angelica’s hand and walked towards the roof exit.

Adrien slowly opened his eyes. Light from the windows flooded the hotel room. “Oh god, what happened last night?”, he mumbled. Trying to rise out of bed, he instead fall back on the pillow. “So weak”, he whispered to himself, “I can barely move.” “Wakey wakey, you little sub!”, a voice called out. Turning over, he saw Veronique walk towards him with a large glass of orange juice. “W-What happened?”, Adrien asked weakly. “Oh, I got carried away, and drained you too much last night.”, she replied, “We just got ordered to report to Paris for a mission, so your Domme is going to take care of you all day!” “No, just wanna sleep.”, Adrien told her. “No sleep!”, Veronique shouted, “Now open your mouth so I can pour this orange juice down your throat!” Nodding, Adrien weakly opened his mouth, and began to feel the orange juice slide down his throat. “Good slave.”, Veronique told her sub, with a smile.


End file.
